Young and Restless
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U A/H: 18th century. Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall's don't know what to do when their kids dont want to remain married to each other anymore, in a time when divorce was not very common, not to mention that there was a baby on the way. Will these two single parents be able to help them in their difficult time? Klayley, Kaleb/Davina. I will start uploading as soon as I can.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hayley Marshall does not want anything to do with Klaus but what will happen when the reason of her living, her only daughter Davina, has gotten involved with Klaus Mikaelson's only son, Kaleb Mikealson? What will he do when his young son and his young pregnant wife dont want to live with each other anymore? Will they be able to help their respective children? Story about family, love, loyalty and overcoming hardships in relationships.

Klaus Mikaelson DOB 13th April, 1770

Hayley Marshall DOB 4th April, 1771

Kaleb Mikaelson DOB 15th, December 1787

Davina Mikaelson (also known as Davina Marshall) DOB 20th December, 1788

Will start uploading as soon as I can. This will be short story so it might be one upload or multi-short chapters depending on how fast I write it :)


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal

**_A/N: Okay so here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Tell me what do you think? It is just the start. This story will have 3- 4 chapter. Each chapter about one phase of their lives._**

* * *

 ** _2nd January 1787_**

Klaus entered his mother's room and asked "mother you asked for me?"

She said "Niklaus how was your evening at Lord Forewood."

Klaus groaned as he realized what she wanted to know but he said "it was good mother."

She asked "and Caroline?"

Klaus said, giving her a helpless smile and said "mother, I told you that I am not interested in her."

She said with frustration "Niklaus I will not have a daughter of a farmer as your wife."

Klaus said "I will only marry Hayley mother. She is my fiancé and we are getting married in a month. It will be good if you accept her."

He walked to her and held her hand saying "she is a great person and I am sure she is the perfect woman for me."

He kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

Two days later, he got off his horse and walked towards the lake.

Hayley was looking into the lake when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist causing her to yelp. She turned towards him and smiled. He leaned in but then back again saying "I will wait for our wedding day."

She smiled and said "it has never stopped you before."

He said, settling down under their favorite tree and bring her close to him "well considering there is only one month left to our wedding, I want to wait, to make it special."

Hayley turned towards him and asked "Klaus are you sure?"

He asked, absentmindedly as he laid back on the grass "about what?"

She said "about marrying me. I am a daughter of farmer Klaus."

He sat up, and said "Hayley we have talked about it. I have known you for the past three years now and I know that I want you in my life."

She asked "what about lady Esther, Klaus? She will never accept me."

He said "you are marrying me Hayley not her. If I have asked you to marry me then I can make you accepted by my family too. Now tell me what are we reading today."

She smiled and handed him "The Rape of the Lock" he could see that she looked doubtful.

He said "hmm Alexander Pope" trying to distract her, even though he had read that many times.

By the time they were done reading it, discussing it, she felt relaxed to his relief. By the time he headed back to the manor, he was all smiles like he always would be whenever he was in her company. He felt refreshed after having these a bit-rebellious yet a bit traditional discussions with her. Out of blue he started thinking about the past three years even since he had met her. How that was first thing that had attracted him to her and then with passage of time how she had roped him in by showing him how perfect mixture of she was - traditionalist yet opinionated and revolutionary thinking, a curtsy of her father he later found out. How it had taken him three years to realize that he wanted a woman like Hayley in his life, a woman who had open mind, was not afraid to speak up, stood up to her principles but respected her traditions and value systems. He tied the horse in the stable and headed towards the manor looking forwards to making her part of his life.

While he was content and happy with his decision about Hayley, she was still confused whether to go ahead with this marriage or not. She started pacing the room thinking about him and his family- having doubts about this marriage not because she didnt love him. The thoughts that had been plaguing her mind for the past three months started again. The fact that his family had still not warmed up to her after three months of betrothal was not something she could ignore any longer. She recalled the first time it became a big deal was immediately after their betrothal when she had realized that until then it was not a big deal for her whether they liked her or not because they were just friends but now that they were going to get married it was. She wondered 'is Klaus right? Should she stop worrying about it. Everything will be all right after the wedding.'

She sighed and went to the kitchen to cook dinner for the evening.

 **One week before the wedding 10th Feburary 1787**

Around noon, he walked into his mother's room and stopped when he noticed his mother crying and Rebekah consoling her. He hastily walked to her and asked "mother what is it?"

Esther said "Niklaus I…"

He looked towards Rebekah and asked "what is it Rebekah? Why is mother upset?"

Rebekah said "I don't know. She is not telling me."

Klaus asked "mother tell me what happened?"

She said "Niklaus, my child, I…. I don't know how to tell you."

His heart was beating out of his chest but he asked trying to keep his voice in control "tell me mother. I can take anything."

She said "Hayley's father, Henry Marshall, refused from the wedding."

He looked at her in shock and asked "what? why?"

She said "he didn't tell me. He just refused."

He turned and left ignoring Rebekah's "Klaus…"

Hayley was looking out of the window, her heart breaking when she heard her father say "are you ready Hayley?"

She gulped down the tears looming in her throat and said "almost father."

She folded her sheet and put it in the bag.

She was busy when she heard his angry voice saying "I need to talk to her, Henry."

Henry said "Lord Niklaus, Hayley does not want to get married to you anymore."

He said "no, I don't believe it. I will not believe I hear it from her."

She couldn't bear to hear anymore and walked out of the room. She said "Lord Niklaus, my father is right. I don't wish to get married to you anymore."

He stared at her in shock but asked when he recovered "Hayley…" but she cut him off by saying "Lord Niklaus I have given you my answer. I want you to leave."

He looked towards her but walked to her and asked "why Hayley? I deserve to know."

She said, sternly "no. If you know me then you don't Kla… Lord Niklaus. I … I don't want to get married and you cannot force me. You know that about me."

Hearing that way of being addressed by her shattered his already breaking heart. He was so shocked, so heartbroken that he didn't know what to say. At last he looked towards Henry who was silent throughout and then realizing that he will not be able to change her mind at that moment, he turned and left. He stood outside the house not knowing what had happened. He turned back towards the house but Henry had closed the door behind him. He thought maybe he can come again and talk to her and with heavy heart and steps he walked to his horse.

Hayley walked back into her room, closed the door and crumpled to the floor and started crying.

 **10th, June 1789**

Klaus got out of carriage and headed up the stairs leading to the main door. He headed towards his mother's room.

The door was wide open. As he walked in he saw her sleeping and Rebekah sitting next to her holding her hand.

She turned towards him at that moment, their eyes met, hers got blurry all of a sudden.

She let go of her mother's hand and walked to him.

Klaus smiled and hugged her asking "Rebekah, how are you?"

She smiled sadly and said "I am good. It has been a long time we have seen you."

He said "I couldn't come."

She said "I understand. How is Kaleb?"

He smiled and said "he is good."

She asked timidly "are we ever going to see him?"

He felt guilty but said "next time."

She asked "how is Camille?"

He said "she.. she is fine." He hesitated for a moment and then continued "she is pregnant and we are going to have another child in a few days."

Rebekah gasped at first and then smiled but at the same time gave him a look that made him guilty again and then said "you have cut us off from you life brother."

He didnt know what to say so he kept quiet but then asked "how is Elijah?"

Rebekah said "he is all right. He had to go for some business…"

They both startled when they heard Esther say "Niklaus, is that you?"

He walked to her, sat next to her and asked "mother. How are you?"

She said fatigued "my son. I thought I will never see you again."

He started to feel really guilty. He held her hand and said "mother, I am here now."

She asked, with difficulty "where are Kaleb and Camille?"

He said "they could not come. I … I will bring them next time."

She said tiredly "I dont think I have time left."

Klaus said "mother you will get better."

She said started coughing"Niklaus. I want to tell you something."

He asked "yes mother" as he helped her with water.

She said "Niklaus it is about Hayley…" she stopped talking when another bout of cough took over. At the same time Klaus said "mother we don't need to talk about her."

She shook her head and said "no Niklaus, I want to. I want to tell you what happened."

That got his curiosity peeked and he gently squeezed her hand. His eyes went to Rebekah who looked who looked away to his surprise.

Esther continued "I lied to you. It was I who gave money to Hayley's father to break your betrothal to her. I told them that Caroline was with your child but because … you loved Hayley, you were not stepping up to your responsibilities. I told them… I told them to leave and…"

His world was spinning around him with each word. He couldn't bear to hear anymore. He didnt know how his hand left her hand and he stood up. He stepped back from her, his eyes darting to Rebekah's, brimming with tears, making him confused, angry and sad all at once. He turned and left the room in anguish ignoring her "Niklaus…please forgive me."

The moment he stepped out of the room, he held his head and images of her standing in that old small house looking devastated, flashed through his eyes.

He walked out of the castle. Not bothered about the rain that had started coming down the sky. He headed towards the stable and took out a horse ignoring Jackson saying "lord Niklaus."

He galloped the horse towards her house even though he knew they didnt live there anymore, all the time unable to keep her last words and her devastated face out of his mind, thinking about how he had gone back the next day and the big lock on the house had squashed all his hope about talking to her. Thinking about how he had spend days afterwards trying to find where they had gone and then heartbroken, finally he had left for France.

The big lock was still there to his dismay. He looked around and then darted to the closest house. He knocked at it and waited impatiently for someone. The moment the door opened he asked "Henry Marshall… He used to live in the house next to yours. Do you know where has he gone?"

He said "he died last year."

Klaus asked, with sinking heart "where is his daughter?"

He said "we don't know. The last I heard she got married."

He asked "when?" his voice barely audible.

He said "before her father died. I don't know anything else."

Saying that he stepped back and closed the door leaving him heartbroken.

By the time he got to the castle, it was very dark. His heart was heavy. He closed the door of his room and let go.

He was lying on the bed with no sleep in them, thinking about Hayley, when he heard the knock. He got up and went to see who it was. When he opened the door Rebekah said "she is gone."

He looked at her tear strained face and then without saying anything he pulled her in a hug and she broke down.

He walked with her to his mother's room. His eyes met Elijah and he nodded. He walked to his mother, sat next to her, held his hand and said "I forgive you mother."

He sat in that room looking towards her and his siblings thinking _'if they knew. When did they know. What should he do? Should he look for her? But if she is married and he is married and having another baby then what is the point of looking for her? Should he stay here? Should he come back? Will he be able to stay here and not look for her?'_

He looked towards Rebekah with her head resting on Elijah's shoulder and thought _"she has Elijah. He will take care of her."_

He got up and walked to them and said "Elijah, Rebekah. I will leave after the funeral. I dont know when I will come back or if I will come back."

Rebekah said, crying "Klaus we had no idea…"

He shook his head saying "I don't know what to believe anymore Rebekah. All I know is that you hated her. You never warmed up to her and now everything is gone."

He looked back towards his mother's body and said "what is done is done. We have to learn to live with it."

His eyes met Elijah's who nodded and then left the room.

 **25th, May 1804**

He entered the manor and looked around. It had not changed at all except for the silence. He startled when he heard a voice saying "hello Klaus."

He turned towards the sound and smiled at seeing his sister after so many years even though hearing "Klaus" after a long time brought on many bitter memories. He took in how grown up she looked. He thought _'why wouldnt she? She is fifteen years older then the last time he had seen her. She is married and has kids of her own now."_

He walked to her saying "Rebekah" and hugged her.

At once he felt her crying in his arms. His hold around her tightened and his guilt at not coming back intensified. He said "I am here now."

She moved back and turned her attention towards the young man standing next to her brother, taller than her brother with the same blue colored eyes and blond curly hair, smiling at her and asked hesitantly "Kaleb…."

When he nodded, giving her one of his charming smiles, she said smiling ear to ear "oh Niklaus, he has your eyes and hair. I cannot believe it how grown up and handsome he is."

Before she could say anything else he had engulfed her in a warm hug taking her by surprise. He said "I have heard a lot about you from father, aunt Rebekah."

She smiled, stepped back and said "that is a surprise for me. I hope it was all good."

He laughed filling her heart with laughter and said "but of course."

She turned when they heard a young girl saying "mama, Emma says dinner is served."

Rebekah smiled and said "Elizabeth come here."

Klaus turned around at hearing her name and smiled seeing a beautiful young girl, he knew to be Rebekah's daughter, from those letters he and Rebekah had been exchanging for the past fifteen years. He walked to her when Rebekah said "Lizzy, this is your uncle Niklaus and this is Josh. Albert is home. He was tired and went to sleep. You will get to see him tomorrow."

Elizabeth stepped towards him and gave him a big hug and said "welcome back uncle Niklaus" whereas Josh shook hands with Kaleb.

He embraced her saying "call me uncle Klaus" and shaking hands with Josh too.

She nodded and stepped back and then turned her attention to the young man and said "you must be Kaleb. I know a lot about you."

He smiled and said "same here Elizabeth."

She said "I like to be called Lizzy."

Josh intercepted "Liz."

Kaleb laughed and said "I like to call people by their full name."

She laughed and said "you and I will get along really well."

Rebekah said "Elijah and his family will be back by next week. Why don't we have dinner?"

She then led them to the familiar dinning room.

After dinner, Klaus and Rebekah retreated to the sitting room whereas Elizabeth said to Kaleb "I will show you your room. Josh?" looking towards her brother who had been quietly sitting there.

He nodded and got up. She and Josh led him through the corridors telling him about the manor and at last stoping at a door. She opened the door and entered saying "this is your room. Henrick will be at your service whenever you need him. Those are the bell. Right one for the kitchen, left one for Henrick…"

Kaleb walked to the burning fireplace and asked "and the middle one?"

She said laughing "I asked mother. She said it was meant to be personal use of your wife" making him turn towards her.

He noticed the mischievous smile on his three years younger cousin and smiled "hmm."

She asked "do you need anything else?"

He asked "no. Where do you live?"

She said "across the lake. You will come to our house tomorrow. Papa wanted to come but was called by a patient."

Kaleb said "right. He is a doctor so yes he needs to go there."

He looked towards Josh who had been quiet so far and asked "you don't talk?"

He noticed Josh opening his mouth but it was Elizabeth who answered "he is bigger than me by one year but he has a limited vocabulary and he does not want to waste it on you."

Kaleb was thinking if she was being serious when he said seriously "she does the talking on my behalf too" as he pulled her towards him affectionately causing her to laugh and making Kaleb's heart skip a beat at the sibling bond that he always craved for.

Josh said "I think we should be leaving now. Lets go Liz."

Rebekah said "Niklaus come to my house for dinner tomorrow. You will get to meet Stefan too. He got called at a patient's house."

Klaus asked "are you happy Rebekah?"

She said smiling "yes very. What about you?"

He said after a moment "I am happy too."

She said, her heart breaking for him "you don't look happy."

He said "I am. I am tired. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Rebekah, looked at him for a moment, seeing the sadness in his eye and then said "yes" at the same moment Elizabeth entered the room followed by Kaleb.

Rebekah said "all right Lizzy lets leave. Klaus, Emma and Henrick sleep in the manor. You can ask them whatever you need anything. Marcel is still in the manor but he comes in the morning and leave in the afternoon. Danielle is the cook. She will come int he morning."

When he nodded with a smile, she continued "I will see you tomorrow. Come a bit early, maybe around afternoon, so that we can have some conversation before the dinner."

He nodded feeling overwhelmed at being away from his family for so long.

She stood up and left with Josh and Elizabeth whereas Kaleb stood there looking at the sadness on his father's face.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Starting something new here. Copying from my friend 225Starbust :). How do you think Hayley and Klaus will meet again? Will they meet again? What will happen between them? Will Klaus tell Hayley what really happened?_**


	3. Chapter 3 Young and in love

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. I hope you continue to write this story. All of your questions about what happened to Camille or who did Hayley get married to will be answered as the story will progress, not now._**

 ** _It might turn out to be longer than I expected so bear with me. Considering it is getting longer than expected, I have changed my strategy about posting chapters. I will be posting shorter chapters of this story but more frequently like Embracing._**

 ** _Also the story name is going to change to Young and Restless._**

* * *

She said "I should be going now. It is getting dark."

Elizabeth asked "it would have been great if you had stayed for the tea."

She said "no, your family is here and Adam is here to pick me up. We will continue this some other day."

Elizabeth said "all right. It was fun."

Klaus smiled as he looked around, seeing his sister's well decorated house, and said "Rebekah, you have a great house."

She smiled and said "thank you Nik. Stefan will be home in an hour. He has a few patients to see."

They both turned towards the voices.

Rebekah smiled at the young girl with Elizabeth, and said "Davina when did you come?"

Davina smiled and said "Mrs. Salvator. Some time ago. I was just leaving now."

Rebekah said "has Lizzy asked you to stay for tea?"

She said "yes, she did but mother must be waiting for me."

She nodded to Klaus when Elizabeth said "Davina this is my uncle. Lord Niklaus Mikaleson."

When she said "good evening my lord."

He nodded.

Kaleb said, entering the sitting room "aunt Rebekah…" but stopped when his gaze fell on Davina.

Davina felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes met the handsome stranger's blue eyes, for a moment. She startled when Elizabeth said "Davina meet my cousin Kaleb, Kaleb my friend Davina."

She nodded, smiling towards him not knowing the affect she was having at him, controlled her fluttering heartbeat and then said "I should be going now" and left.

During the carriage ride to her home, she could stop thinking about Kaleb and his father's blue eyes, one so sad and other so lively.

Seeing the dinner table still laid with food, she sighed knowing her mother was still waiting for her. She went towards her room and quietly opened the door only to find her lost in thoughts. She looked at her face and wondered for the thousandth time ' _what was the secret her mother was hiding from her. Why does she look so sad when she is alone? Is she sad because of her father or something else?'_

She walked to her and hugged her from behind saying "have you had dinner?"

Hayley smiled as she felt soft arm around her neck and said "have I ever had dinner without you?"

She turned towards her daughter and said "how was Elizabeth?"

Davina said "great."

She thought about whether to tell her about Kaleb or not and then thought there was nothing to tell so she asked "mother, it has been one year I have met Elizabeth. When are you going to meet her mother?"

Hayley said "soon. Come, have dinner."

Later that night after turning down the lamp and tucking herself in the bed, she closed her eyes but kept thinking about what Davina had asked her about meeting Elizabeth's mother. She realized that she couldnt run from reality much longer. She will have to meet Rebekah sooner or later considering Elizabeth and Davina were getting closer by the day. She recalled how in the past year Rebekah had tried to reach out to her a couple of times but she had made excuses and now she had stopped to her relief but now Davina had been insisting for a few weeks and she felt trapped. She recalled the first time when she found out Elizabeth was Rebekah's daughter.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _10th, Mary 1803_**

 _Davina ran in saying excitedly "mother I met someone new today."_

 _She continued to water the flowers and asked "where?"_

 _Davina said "near the lake."_

 _Hayley said "Davina I have told you not to go that far."_

 _Davina said, dismissively "yes mother but it was such a beautiful day and I just had to go."_

 _Hayley smiled and asked "tell me who is she? It is a she I am assuming."_

 _Davina laughed and said "yes. It is a she. Her name is Elizabeth Salvator. Her father is a doctor Mr. Stefan Salvator and her mother is Rebekah Salvator."_

 _Her heart stopped beating at hearing her name. She said "Rebekah… Salvator… hmm I dont know."_

 _Davina said "maybe you know her by her maiden name. Mikaelson."_

 _The watering can slipped from her hand with a thud. She hurriedly picked it up and she felt glad her back was towards Davina._

 _She startled when she felt her hand on her shoulder._

 _She turned towards her and asked "what?"_

 _Davina said "I asked you, do you know them? Elizabeth said that they are Lords. You have lived in this area for a long time."_

 _Hayley felt trapped but she mustered up courage and said "yes I have heard about them."_

 _Davina asked excitedly "really?! Have you been to manor?"_

 _She closed her eyes to avoid the pain that just shot through her heart and shook her head not trusting herself to be able to say anything._

 _She at last gulped her tears and said "tell Lily to bring the tea outside today. Like you said it is such a nice weather."_

 _The moment Davina disappeared she whispered "Klaus…" touched her lips softly and let the tear fall at the betrayal he had showed her._

 _End flashback_

She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but his face kept on flashing in front of her eyes and she cursed him for the millionth time.

While Hayley was having a hard time sleep, Davina too laid awake in the bed with the book on her chest but lost in thoughts about those blue eye. She turned to one side in frustration wondering _'what was wrong with her? Why was she thinking about someone she just met? She will never meet him again. Stop thinking about him."_ But she couldn't. Her curiosity was peeking to no bounds about him and thinking about him and wanting to find more about him, she went to sleep.

Kaleb walked to the bed, wiping the paint off of his hand on a piece of cloth, with a smile on lips as he wondered about Davina. He knew that he wanted to see her again. There was something about that girl that was making him restless. At last he laid on the bed and closed his eyes and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

Next morning after attending courts with his father, getting to know a little bit about how to handle some cases, he headed towards the stable. As he saddled his horse, he realized that he was hoping to see Davina there. He cursed himself for being so restless over a girl he met for five minutes. He said to Jackson "that is fine" as Jackson tried to help him.

Davina said "I shall be going now. Mother wanted me home early today."

Elizabeth said "all right."

Davina got up with heavy heart, not knowing why. As Elizabeth walked her to the front door, she saw smile on her face. Davina followed her gaze and her heart started racing as she saw Kaleb heading towards them, riding a horse, his blonde hair shinning from the sunlight falling the side of his face. He said as he halted the horse "are you lovely ladies going somewhere?"

Davina at once realized that she had lost her voice to her frustration but Elizabeth said "Davina was going home. I just came out to see her off."

He jumped down from his horse and asked "that is a shame. I was wondering if we could go out for a walk. It is such a lovely weather" his eyes going to Davina.

Before Davina could say something again, Elizabeth said "that is a wonderful thought Kaleb. I can show you the lake too. Davina can stay for while. Right Davina?"

Before even waiting for her reply she turned back to Kaleb saying "leave your horse here."

He handed the reigns of this horse to the stableboy who had just approached them.

During the walk Davina could feel his eyes on her and her cheeks were turning red and to her frustration she was unable to say anything.

At last when she noticed the sun setting down she said "I must leave Elizabeth" and before Kaleb could say anything she ran towards the stable. A few moments later, Kaleb turned around and saw her galloping her horse in one direction, her hair flying behind her.

He startled when he heard Elizabeth say "mother never lets me ride the horse alone."

He said smiling without taking off her eyes off of her "ladies should always ride in a carriage or on a side saddle."

Hayley was doing embroidery on a bed-sheet, when she heard running steps and a moment later, Davina ran in. Hayley smiled and said "Davina you know I have always encouraged you going on riding alone but you have been coming really late these days and it is un-lady to run in the house. You are in marriageable age…" when Davina cut her off by saying "if someone wants to get married to me then he has to marry _me_ and not the perfect picture of a lady."

Hayley sighed as she recalled her own thinking on his subject but then she also remembered that she was not as stubborn as Davina was and that sometimes worried her.

Davina said "I will go and change and then see to supper."

Hayley nodded and continued what she was doing, unable to stop thinking of that evening under the tree reading "The Rape of the Lock", unable to stop making excuses of why he cheated on her.

After some time she folded the bed-sheet with a sigh and got up to go and check for supper.

Next day Klaus looked towards Kaleb through the window in his study, seeing him painting since morning wondering _why was he looking so forlorn_. He thought about talking to him but then told himself that if he wants to tell something to him he will tell him. He startled when he heard Elijah say "you know Niklaus, he is as good as you were."

Klaus said "he is better."

Elijah asked "have you stopped painting?"

Klaus said "no, I have not. Tell me how is Sophie doing."

Elijah said "she is doing good. The baby is due at the end of this month."

Klaus smiled and then sat behind his desk saying "I wanted to talk to you about Marcel and his sister's wedding issue before it is brought up again in the court again tomorrow."

Elijah looked at his face, the sadness that even he was trying he couldnt hide but he couldnt do anything about it so he sighed and settled down too.

Kaleb was putting strokes of paint on the canvas but his mind was towards Davina and how her hair looked in the sunlight. He put the paint palette down, picked the canvas up and carried it inside the manor. As he retrieved Henrick walked to the aisle, picked it up and carried it inside.

For the next few weeks Davina often met Kaleb at Elizabeth's house, ended up chatting, playing chess, going for riding, having discussion on all sort of topics. She felt relieved that she had started to open up in front of him but to her annoyance, she had also started to feel what she had never felt before - her heart beating whenever she would see him and sometime losing her vocabulary, which too had never happened to her before.

As much as she was intrigued by him, he was too. Being raised in a very modern city, he had come across many such women but Davina was someone who was a fresh breath of air to him. Her way of arguing would just take him back and even though sometimes it frustrated him but he was intrigued by it too. During these few weeks he had discovered that she was not shy of speaking her mind even if she would get flustered sometime which amused him. He was getting impressed by the a vast knowledge on a lot of subject varying from art, literature, poetry and music. He couldnt help but notice how unbending and stubborn which were quite revolutionary for his taste but to his surprise he liked that aspect of her personality. To his pleasant surprise he caught her off guard many times looking towards her and in those split seconds he noticed the fire and desire in her eyes too and the muscles in his stomach would just tighten.

Before he knew it a month went by. During this month he met his uncle Elijah, his aunt Sophie and his family on regular basis, got to know them, fell in love with his cousins and started loving his life here. He even started to feel something for her. Sometime that was much more then a simple desire to see her. It was keeping him awake at night to his frustration.

When he reached Elizabeth's house that evening, to his disappointment she was not there. He was starting to get up when Josh threw a sword towards him. He smiled and got up putting on the armor and they took stances. Within minutes he forgot about Davina and was smiling as he and Josh stopped each other's attack with him managing to take him down in the end.

He laughed and said "anyone who wants to challenge me?" in a humorous way and looked up when she stepped in and said "I will take it."

Elizabeth jumped up, Josh stood up smiling and stepped back. Kaleb said "I don't fight with ladies."

He noticed her expressions getting serious.

She couldn't believe he said that. She walked to him and asked "why? Do you think women cannot fight?"

He looked into her blue serious eyes and felt tightening of his stomach muscles. His eyes roaming on her face. His eyes went to her lips and he felt like kissing them. He knew if he were back in France, he would have done that by now, done more than that but he knew things were different here not to mention she was his cousin's friend. He stepped back, suddenly smiling making flutters in her stomach. He looked towards Josh who handed her the sword and his armor and stepped back further.

He walked around in circle waiting for her to make a move but she never. He smiled and continued to wait patiently. Davina started to lose patience and at last made the first move. He stepped back and stopped the attack with slight effort and then again waited for her to make the first move. Davina started getting frustrated after a couple of strikes and then he moved swiftly, slashed his sword through the air making her sword slip from her grasp with one strike, sneaked behind her and grabbed her from the back, arm going around her neck and he whispered against her ear, taking in her scent "you have a good grip but you need to have some patience" and stepped back.

Davina stepped back from him, turning towards him, taking in the soft smile on his lips. She turned and headed towards the stable feeling flustered and angry at the feel of his arms around her and the way he was affecting her. She startled when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

She looked into the blue eyes and her gaze went to his lips. She leaned forwards and before she knew it he was kissing her, his hands were on her back and he was puling her towards her. He broke the kiss, stared into her eyes, saw the desire in them and pulled her towards him again and kissed her again, this time passionately, with tongue invading her mouth making her gasp for air, at never been kissed before. His hand slipped from her arm to her hand, squeezed her hand as he continued to kiss her, enjoying her kissing him back and then startled as the first drop of rain fell on their heads. He looked around and they both ran towards the stable holding each other's hands.

Hayley was staring out of the window wondering where was she and why has she not returned. She kept wondering if she was with Kaleb and hoped against hope that she was not with him.

 ** _flashback Hayley_**

 _Two weeks ago_

 _She looked towards her as she witnessed her humming softly while picking up the flowers and then she asked "you look happy Davina?"_

 _Davina turned to her with a smile and said "yes. I am."_

 _Hayley said "tell me."_

 _Davina said "I met someone."_

 _Hayley asked, smiling "who?"_

 _Davina said "Kaleb."_

 _Hayley's heart skipped a beat at the realization that her daughter smile was for some man. She asked carefully "Kaleb, who is he?"_

 _Davina said, smelling the flowers "he is Elizabeth's cousin."_

 _Hayley's heart stopped beating._

 _She asked "Elizabeth's cousin. I didnt know Elizabeth had any cousins" hoping it was Elijah's son._

 _Davina said "he is her uncle's son. Niklaus Mikaelson."_

 _She felt the ground slipping from under her feet._

 _Davina continued, oblivious to her mother's shattering heart "mother he is so handsome. You should see him. I must admit his father is more handsome than him."_

 _She continued on and on and Kaleb while Hayley was lost in past, lost when she and Klaus would sit under that tree and talk for hours about the book they had just finished reading, about the painting he had just done, wondering when did he come back? His son with Davina?_

 ** _end flashback_**

She looked towards the door when it opened and she came in soaking wet.

Hayley asked "where were you? You have hay in your hair."

Davina hastily said "Elizabeth. Oh that is from the stable. Horse…. I have to change mother. I will be back with that cup of tea."

Hayley nodded and turned back to looking out the heavy rain.

 **Mikaelson manor:**

Klaus asked the moment he settled down opposite him "how was Elizabeth?"

He said "she is good. Josh and I had sword fighting. It was fun."

Klaus closed the book and asked "and who else you met?" seeing a small smile that appeared on his lips.

He said, giving a mischievous smile "Davina."

Klaus asked, smiling "and how is she?"

Kaleb said "wonderful. I like her. She has passion. She has really modern thinking."

Klaus said "hmm. I would like to meet her some day again. Who are her parents?"

Kaleb said "she never talks about them but Elizabeth told me that her father has died, a few years ago. She does not like to talk about him. Her mother is alive. Some Andrea Marshall."

Hearing the name Marshall caused his heart to skip a beat.

Klaus nodded and then buried his head in his book again.

Kaleb continued to look towards him and then asked "father, have you found her?"

He looked up and shook his head saying "no."

Kaleb continued to look towards him and then asked "did uncle Elijah visit today?"

Klaus said "yes. He came today with Andrew. He has invited us to a dinner party over the weekend."

Kaleb said "is it this Saturday?"

Klaus said "yes" not looking up from his book.

Kaleb sighed, got up and went to take a book out too.

Later that night when he laid on his bed, he had a smile on his lips as the images of him and her in that stable flashed through his mind. How she had squirmed under his touch. How until the very last moment, from the way she was responding to him, he never thought that she was a virgin and when it finally hit him, how he had cursed himself for not thinking of it before but by then he had realized that it was too late to take it back and on top of that she didnt want him to stop so he had just held her tight as he continued to rock in her and climaxed with her to his surprise. Later he had removed hay from her hair and kissed her on her lips whispering "have I hurt you?"

She had smiled shyly and said "no."

How she had fixed her dressed hurriedly, now getting red on the cheek, to his amusement and then she had said "I should be going now. It has stopped raining."

How he had pulled her towards him one last time and kissed her before letting her go.

* * *

While he was thinking about them, Davina too was thinking about them but now feeling guilty at what she had done wondering _what will happen when mother will find out? What will happen when she will get married and her husband finds out she is not a virgin? Will Kaleb marry her?_ She felt a tightness in her stomach and thought about talking to him about it but she suddenly felt very self-conscious at the prospect of seeing him again. Thinking about him and what they did she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what do you think will happen next? Will Davina talk to Kaleb about how she is feeling? Will Kaleb marry her? Will Hayley allow her daughter to get married to the son of a person who cheated on her once? Will Klaus meet Hayley? How will he react?_**


	4. Chapter 4 Reality hits hard

**_A/N: thanks for wonderful reviews. A lot of you are wondering why didnt Hayley confront him. That will be revealed when she and Klaus will finally talk about in, down the road. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._**

* * *

For the next week she avoided going to Elizabeth's house feeling guilty of what she had done, feeling embarrassed at the prospect of seeing him. Every time her mother asked her about Elizabeth, images of Kaleb and her in that stable rolling in the hay stack, would flash through her eyes and her guilt would double. With each passing day, where she was finding it harder and harder to confide in her, her guilt at what she had lost; what should have been her husband's right, she realized that her feelings for him were intensifying too. She still didnt know what she felt about him but she knew she felt something strong for him.

A week later, she was in her room trying to read a book when Lily came to her room and said "miss Davina, there is lord Kaleb here to meet you."

Her heart jumped to her throat and she said "oh. Why don't you seat her down? I will be down there shortly."

Hayley was going towards her room when she saw a stranger in her sitting room. She paused, wondered who that is and then headed towards the sitting room. She asked "may I ask who you are?"

She looked into blue eyes and blonde hair and knew even before he said "Kaleb. Kaleb Mikaelson. I am here to meet Davina."

Hayley controlled her heartbeat and said "I will send her. Have you been asked anything to drink?"

He smiled showing her his dimples and her heart sank further and said "no. I am fine. I just want to meet her."

Hayley said, unable to keep looking to his eyes, the exact same shade as Klaus "I will send her. Sit."

She was walking towards Davina's room when she met her in the way. Their eyes met but then Davina continued to walk to the sitting room.

She was feeling really nervous for the first time in her life. She said nervously "Kaleb. What brings you here?"

He stood up slowly and said "I have not seen you since…" but stopped as he noticed her eyes dart to the door and something told him that she wanted to keep it a secret.

He asked "I was thinking.. are you all right?"

She looked toward him in confusion and then realized what he meant and her cheeks started to burn and hastily nodded, not knowing her hand had moved to her lap.

He asked after slight hesitation "Are you avoiding me?"

She at once said "no…" and then took a deep breath and asked "Kaleb why are you here?"

He felt flustered and said "I just… I wanted to see you."

She asked, now twining the finger of both hands together "why?"

He said "I just …. wanted to…."

She asked "and then what Kaleb?"

As she watched, he stood up at once and said "it was a mistake" causing her heart to sink. She too got up, her eyes suddenly got blurry half hoping for him to stop but he never did. She looked towards him from the window and then ran to her room, fell on the bed and started crying.

* * *

Klaus even though was happy to be back, back with his family, had started to realize, to his dismay, with each passing day he was thinking more and more about her. He had even started going to the lake and sitting under the tree, gazing into the lake, sometimes thinking about her while other times just sitting there doing nothing. Questions like _'should he look for her?' 'what will happen if they will meet? Will he be able to see her with some other man? How will respond? Will he be able to tell her what his mother did? Does she have a family? Does she have children? Is she happy with her husband?_ had started plaguing his mind. Late at night when he would lay in his bed the regret of what his mother had done to both her and him would not let him sleep and he would start to feel angry at her but then he would calm himself down telling himself that _she was after all his mother. She just made one mistake. She deserves to be forgiven_ but the sadness of what he has lost was taking him over and he couldn't do anything to help himself.

Kaleb continued to meet Elizabeth, Josh and Daniel now often accompanied by his other cousins, Andrew and James, Elijah's children. Sometimes he spotted Davina at Elizabeth's house but they hardly interacted each other now. Every weekend there were a family gathering, to his amusement, at either his mansion, his uncle's house or his aunt house. He would look at his family and wonder _how could his father leave everything behind and not once come back in the past fifteen years_ and then seeing his sad face he would remember what he has lost here, the how of that he still didnt know. Only thing he knew was he lost the love of his life in this place. Often late at night he would think about Davina and what she might be doing but then he would shake his head chiding himself _for stop thinking about her. She seems clingy. He does not need her_ and before he knew it two more months went by. During these two months he noticed his father getting quieter by the day, even though he was among his family. He started wondering _if it was because of that mystery woman- Hayley. Was he starting to miss her now that he was where they loved each other once?_ He often noticed him going by the lake, sitting under a tree gazing into the lake for hours only to come home looking sadder and quieter. He wished he could help him but he had no idea how to. He just wished some day he would stop seeing that sadness in his father's eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth was reading a book when Rebekah walked into her room and asked "Lizzy, I have not seen Davina for a few days. Have you girls had an argument?"

Elizabeth put the book down and sat up saying "no mother but you are right. I have not seen her for the past two weeks. Should I go to her house and see if she is sick or not?"

Rebekah thought for a moment if she should let Elizabeth go to Davina's house considering her mother had never welcomed them to her house and then shook her head saying "no. She will reach out to you if she feel like it. Give her some more time."

She continued to look towards Elizabeth's thoughtful expressions and then left the room.

* * *

Hayley held her head and asked angrily "tell me Davina whose child is this?"

Davina said, crying "mama. I am sorry. I …."

She grabbed her arm and asked in the same tone, even though she had an idea who could it be but her mind was not willing to accept it "Tell me right now."

She muttered "Kaleb…"

She felt the ground slip from under her feet. She asked "what?"

She said "mama, it just happened. I… I never intended to but…"

Hayley said, feeling devastated "why Davina? I thought I taught you better."

Davina said "mama, I am sorry. I dont know how…" she continued crying.

She then said "I dont know what to do."

Hayley grabbed her arm and shook her saying "when were you with him last time?"

Davina said, sobbing "two months ago."

Hayley felt like screaming, crying and then she looked towards Davina who was crying too and her maternal instinct took over. She pulled her in a hug and said "oh Davina."

She continued to cry in her arms and Hayley's anger was being replaced by anxiety at what she will do. At last she said "you should rest. We will talk about it in the morning."

Davina leaned back and said "I will talk to him. He will want to be involved in it. Maybe he will ask me to marry him" her tone becoming hopeful at the end of the sentence.

Hayley continued to look towards her, her hopeful face, having no hope of her own and then she kissed her, got up and left the room.

She couldnt sleep that night thinking about him, thinking _about what will she do? What will happen to Davina? Will someone marry her? Will Kaleb marry her? Will she let him marry the son of the man who so brutally broke her heart?_ All night she continued to sit in front of the burning fireplace which started to cool down as the morning approached. Next morning there was a knock at her door. She said "come in."

A few moments later Davina entered the room and walked to her and knelt next to her.

Hayley asked "are you going to tell him?"

Davina nodded.

She asked "what if he does not want to marry you?"

Davina said "then I will do it alone mother."

Hayley said "you cannot raise a child alone Davina."

Davina said "why not? You raised me alone."

Hayley said "I had your father."

She said suddenly getting angry "and he was never part of our life."

She then took a deep breath and said "I am going to talk to him" and left leaving Hayley confused in her thoughts.

She got into the carriage and said to the coachman "I need to go to Lord Niklaus mansion."

He said "yes mistress."

During the ride she kept on thinking how will she talk to him.

Half an hour later when she reached the mansion, she got out and headed up the stairs. She was shown in the big sitting area. She was looking around the elegant decor when she heard him say "Davina" causing her to turn around.

She took a deep breath and walked to him and said "Kaleb" her heart racing.

He walked to her and asked "how are you Davina?"

Davina looked into his blue eyes and the knot in her stomach just tightened. She said "I want to talk to you about something important."

He stepped back and gestured her to sit down but she said "no. I think I want to stay standing."

When he kept quiet, she said in a strong voice, as strong as she could muster "I am pregnant."

She saw his eyes widened and went to her stomach and she felt herself getting red as her hand went to her still flat stomach.

He looked up still in shock when she continued "I… I want to know what are you going to do about it?"

She face fell when shock got replaced by surprise and he asked "what do you mean?"

She stared into his face not believing that he didnt have a clue what she was talking about.

Kaleb continued to stare at her and then it hit her what she meant. He stepped back and asked "you think I should be involved in this?" as he pointed towards her stomach.

The moment the words were out, he realized that they sounded really cruel but he immediately saw from the shocked and heartbroken look on her face that the damage was already done so he decided to stick to it.

Davina couldn't believe what he said. She turned around and picked up her shawl and headed towards the exit, her heart breaking when he didn't even try to stop her. During the ride back home, her tears were falling uncontrollably and her heart was full of hatred for Kaleb Mikaelson.

* * *

Hayley had spend the day wondering _what she and Kaleb talked about_ , anxiously waiting for her and then when she heard the running steps followed by a bang, her heart sank. She walked to her room, preparing herself for the worst news. She asked "what happened?"

Davina said, crying "mamaI dont want to talk about it. Just … He does not want to be involved. I hate him. I will do this alone."

Hayley understood where it was coming from, knew her stubbornness and her heart sank further at the prospect of what future holds for her daughter

Later that night she stayed awake in her bed thinking about Davina and then lost in past.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _10th February 1787_**

 _Esther said "Henry, Niklaus is going to have a child with lady Caroline. He is not marrying her because of Hayley. For his child sake I ask you to break this betrothal between your daughter and Niklaus. I am going to compensate you for your troubles._

 _Henry said almost pleading, making Hayley feel bad for him "my lady. They love each other."_

 _Esther said with contempt "you are a farmer! We are lord."_

 _Hayley stood there looking towards her father, her heart sinking at those words, looking at the sudden appearance of pride on her father's face. Her heart sank when he said "she will not get married to your house. You can be sure of that."_

 _Esther said "you will get enough money to support…"_

 _Henry shook his head saying sternly "We dont need you money. You can leave now. Hayley has no connection with your son from this day onwards."_

 _When the door closed behind Esther, he turned to her and said "you will forget about him. You will not talk to him, confront him about anything."_

 _She looked into his proud face and nodded with broken heart. She went to her room, closed the door and slid against it down to the ground with tears falling her eyes and "Klaus why?" on her lips._

 ** _end flashback_**

* * *

Klaus closed the accounting book he had been examining for the past one hour and leaned back in his chair as usual got lost in thoughts about Hayley and where she might be, what she must be doing? Is she happy? Does she have children? He looked up when the door of his library opened and Henrick said "lord Niklaus, there is a Mrs. Marshall to meet you."

Klaus remembered Kaleb telling him about Davina's mother. He wondered why was she visiting her? He said "have her sit down. I will be there shortly"

he walked towards the slitting room wondering who it was.

When he entered the sitting room Henrick said "Mrs. Andrea Marshall, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson"

Before he could say anything, she turned towards him.

He gasped _"Hayley."_

She said with a non-smiling face "my lord."

He came to earth and said "that will be all Henrick."

After he retreated Klaus walked to her and said excitedly "I cannot believe I am seeing you after so many years."

She stepped back and said "I am not here to talk about our past, my lord."

Klaus, at once taken aback by the coldness in her voice, said "Hayley, I…."

She said "I go by Andrea now."

His heart sank further at the coldness on her face but he said softly "you will always be Hayley for me."

She said "my lord, I am here to talk about my daughter."

Even though he had an idea she was talking about Davina but to make sure he asked "your daughter?"

She said "Davina."

He said "Davina She …"

She said "I dont know how to tell you this and I would never have come here…."

He asked her interrupting her " _did you know I was back_?"

She was quiet for a moment and then said "yes I knew."

He asked, still in shock "then why didn't you…"

She said "my lord, I am here for Davina and Kaleb."

He said, pleading "please dont call me that."

She said "why not? You are a _lord_ , my lord" unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

His heart sank at hearing the bitterness in her tone, reminding him of why his mother hated her. He realized at that moment, it was a loosing battle right now so he said after taking a deep breath "fine. What about them?"

She too took a deep breath and said "I dont know what happened between them and when but Davina is with child and… and it is Kaleb's" she could feel her cheeks burning but continued "and as I recall this family is famous for making people responsible for _these kind of actions,_ I am expecting that your son will show some responsibility for his actions" her tone became bitter towards the end of the sentence.

He stared at her face, absorbing the bitterness in her voice. He was still in shock at what he had heard and asked "how can you be sure it is Kaleb's?" even though deep down he knew it was him.

She said "I am not. She told me. I want to believe her but she broke my trust so I don't know how much I trust her."

He asked "if it is in fact Kaleb's then what do you want from him?"

She was so taken aback by his submissiveness that she didn't know what to say and then she said "the same thing your mother asked from you many years ago. Considering she is not a _farmer's daughter,_ you or your family shouldn't have a problem with it."

He stared at her face and noticed the shadow of sadness and betrayal. He felt a drop in his stomach and opened his mouth to tell her about what his mother did but lost nerves. The only thing he could say was "all right."

From her reaction, he at once gathered that she was not expecting this response but his gaze went to her shoulders which suddenly relaxed and his heart ached for her realizing she must be really tense with all of this.

He asked "now can we talk?"

She said "no. When will they get married?"

He was quiet for a moment and then said "whenever you want them to."

She said "this Saturday" in a soft voice that he always loved. When he nodded, she started to turn but stopped and said "Klaus…" she paused when she noticed his pained expressions, her own heart was beating out of her chest looking at him, looking how graceful he looked. She continued "now that we are going to part of each other's life against _my_ wishes, I want our past to remain buried. You will never address me with my …. as Hayley. It is Andrea. Do you agree?"

When he didnt say anything she continued "this is all I want from you after what I have been through at expense of you and your family."

And then without waiting for response she left ignoring his "Hayley."

* * *

She went to Davina's room as soon as she reached home and said "you are getting married to Kaleb this Saturday."

She stood up and said "no mama. I will not marry someone who runs away from his responsibilities."

Hayley said, angrily "I dont care. You will marry him if it is his child."

She said angry "why are you doubting me? I told you."

She didnt say anything for a moment and then asked softly "should I trust you blindly after you broke my trust, my teaching?"

She started to turn when Davina said "I will not marry him mama."

Hayley turned to him and said in a loud voice "Davina Marshall Labonair you will marry Kaleb Milkaelson and I dont want to hear another word out of you" and stormed out of her room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the manor** Klaus was pacing his room thinking about her. Everything seemed like a haze to him. The only thing that was clear to him was "she was back in his life and he couldn't let her out of his life again." He suddenly started to get angry at Rebekah for never telling him that Hayley was Davina's mother and then he thought _may be she does not know herself. But how is it possible?_ He wondered. He made a mental note of talking to her about it. His heart felt light but only for a second as he recalled why she came and that led him to the promise he had made to her and why? _His seventeen years old son was about to become a father._ The realization hit him hard _He was only seventeen years old. Too young to be a father but wasn't he his age when he himself became a father to Kaleb and what about that girl. Shouldnt he be responsible for what he had done to her?_ He closed his eyes in anguish as he recalled how devastated and broken her voice had gotten when she reminded him of what his mother had told her about him and Caroline. He felt like going to her home and telling that that he never cheated on her but then he realized _it was his mother. It was his family's dignity. At that moment he became sure that he could live with her hating him for cheating on her but he cannot let her think any worse about his family than she already thinks. One thing he was sure of was he was going to make Kaleb take responsibility of his actions._ He walked out of his room towards his son's room. The moment he entered his room he said "did you get Davina pregnant?"

When he didn't say anything he said "you will marry her this Saturday."

Kaleb thought that he didnt hear it right. He said "father?"

Klaus said sternly "you will marry Davina Marshall next Saturday."

Kaleb came out of trance and said, shaking his head "no father. I will not marry her."

Klaus said coldly "you will if you got her pregnant. This family does not run away form their responsibilities."

He said "father no. This will be disaster. I don't want to get married now."

He snapped "then you shouldn't have gotten that girl pregnant. _You are getting married on Saturday" a_ nd stormed out of his room before Kaleb could say another word.

* * *

 _ **A/N:So WIll Kaleb marry Davina? Will she agree to it? WIll Hayley warm up to Kaleb? Will Klaus confront Rebekah about Hayley? What will be her reaction?**_


	5. Chapter 5 New relationships

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. Klaus will tell Hayley eventually but right now he has his reasons which are being addressed in this chapter. As for Kaleb being a jerk, Yes he is being a jerk, because …. well read the chapter to find out why :)._**

 ** _This chapter is a bit longer than the last one with Klayely interaction too. In future chapters there will be more and more Klayley interaction but to get there, I have to built up the story. I hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

Kaleb stood there stunned as the door closed behind his father. He couldnt believe what he had said and then for the first time he wondered _'if it was even his child or not'_ but then he recalled her expressions when he had said to her "you think I should be involved in this?" and knew it was in fact his. He kicked the settee angrily and fell on his bed. He tried to go to bed thinking he would talk to his father tomorrow but at the back of his mind hie knew what his father had said, he will make it come true. He started to regret the day he met Davina. He was starting to hate Davina from the bottom of his heart along with the child she was carrying. He wondered ' _how could he ever have some feelings for that girl? It was because of her he was in this mess.'_

A voice said "he was in this mess because of him and he needs to step up to his responsibility after all it was his child" but he said ' _he does not want a child and he definitely doesn't want to get married right now.'_

Thinking about his father's decision and what he can do to avoid it, he finally went to sleep.

Klaus entered his study in a terrible mood, unable to believe Kaleb's attitude towards all of this. He stood there for a moment trying to calm himself down and coming to terms with what he had decided. Within few minutes he felt satisfied at his decision and went towards the study desk and took out a piece of paper from his desk and started writing

 _"_ _Lord Niklaus Mikaelson_

 _request the pleasure of your company at the marriage of his son_

 _Lord Kaleb Mikaelson_

 _to_

 _Davina …."_ he paused for a moment and then wrote _"Marshall"_ wondering why does she go by her maiden name and then continued writing

 _daughter of Andrea Marshall_

 _Saturday,10th September, 1804 at 2 pm_

 _At the residence: Trinity church"_

He wrote two more such notes and then put them in three separate envelops and sealed them. On one of them he wrote "Andrea Marshall" and on the other two two he wrote "Stefan and Rebekah Salvator" and "Elijah and Sophie Mikaleson" simultaneously.

He then rang the bell and came to sit back on the chair, closed his eyes unable to stop thinking of her. He startled when he heard Henrick ask "my lord."

He gave the envelop with Andrea's name on to him and said "take this to Mrs. Andrea Marshall's house first thing in the morning."

Henrick nodded and left the room.

He went to his room after turning off the lamp and for the first time in many years he went to sleeps as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Next morning, he could see Kaleb was in a terrible mood but he knew he will not defy him; the one thing the was proud of his son was he respected him and had never ever in his life defied him. After courts he said "I am going to Rebekah and Elijah's to tell them about this. Do you want to accompany me?"

Kaleb said "father I…"

Klaus said "if it is about you not marrying Davina then save it. I have decided and you will marry her."

When he didnt say anything Klaus said "Kaleb, for your aunt and uncle, you are marrying her because you love her."

It was not a question, Kaleb knew that. It was a statement that he knew he had to obey.

An hour later, he was sitting in Rebekah's sitting room with Kaleb fuming next to him.

Rebekah looked at her brother's calm and relaxed face and felt content but at the same time wondering _what was going on? What brought him in this mood?_ but she held her tongue waiting for him to reach out to her. When he asked her to invite Elijah for the supper she knew it was something important and with racing heart she send an invitation to Elijah and his family at the hand of her servant, Jackson.

She asked him after sending Jackson "I am intrigued Klaus."

He said "patience sister, I will tell everyone together."

Supper was a noisy event as usual with Anna, Josh and Daniel having loud discussions over some silly topics while Kaleb quietly sitting there brooding over what his father was planning to do and Elizabeth swaying a month old cousin, Stefanie, to sleep.

Kaleb was getting angrier by the minute and when Elizabeth handed him Stefanie, he became overwhelmed out of blue and suddenly it hit him that he too was about to become a father. As the thought crossed his mind, he immediately handed the baby back to Elizabeth, to her bewilderment.

The shock on Rebekah's face when she read the invitation lasted for merely five seconds for it to be replaced by happiness as she shrieked and hugged Klaus, to Kaleb's annoyance. He looked towards Elijah who was just smiling. He got up, shook Kaleb's hand before hugging him. Before he knew it, the atmosphere became so lively that he didnt know what to do. Elizabeth was teasing him getting angry in the process at hiding such a big secret from her when it was her friend he was interested in.

When the servant brought in the tea Klaus said "Kaleb, Elizabeth help your cousins and bothers sleep. I need to talk to your mother about something."

if Rebekah or others found that order strange they didnt say or show any sign.

After Kaleb retreated with Elizabeth after giving his father a frustrated loo Klaus asked "Rebekah why have you never told me about Dvaina's mother?"

Rebekah looked confused for a moment and then said "I have never met her. I tried meeting her a couple of times but she didnt want to so I let it slide."

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment in anguish realizing that Hayley knew all along who Elizabeth's mother was.

Elijah asked, startling him out of his thoughts "what is happening Niklaus?"

Klaus looked up and said "her mother's name is Andrea Marshall once known as Hayley Marshall."

There was a gasp from Rebekah as her hand went to her mouth. She stood up, asking "what?"

He said "yes and she wants to keep it that way. She does not want our children to know about our past and we will keep it that way."

Rebekah said "but Niklaus…" when he firmly said "no. This is all she asked from me after all our mother did to her and me" his voice reducing to a whisper.

Before Rebekah could say anything Elijah said "all right Niklaus. Do you need any help for the wedding preparations?"

Klaus stood up, walked to the window and started gazing out without saying anything unable to keep her devastated face out of his mind not knowing Elijah and Rebekah exchanging looks. Rebekah said "I can help Niklaus."

He asked "how did her husband die? Who was he?"

Rebekah felt her heart breaking. She said "I don't know Klaus. Davina never talks about him."

His wondered _'why wouldnt Davina talk about her father? Why does she go by her maiden name?'_ and the pit in his stomach got a bit bigger as a thought occurred to him _'was he not a good man?'_

Rebekah continued to look towards his back and asked tentatively "have you seen her?"

He said, turning towards her and smiling sadly "yes."

She asked eagerly "how is she?"

He said in the same tone "she does not want to talk to me?"

Rebekah asked "have you told her what happened?"

Klaus stared at her face for a moment without saying anything and then said "no."

Rebekah asked, confused and devastated "why?"

He could feel eyes on him, curiosity on their faces. He said "I cannot tell her."

There was quiet in the room and then Elijah said "Niklaus, you have to tell her. She thinks you cheated on her."

He shook his head and said, with so much sadness in his voice that it broke Rebekah's heart "yes, she does but I cannot bring myself to tell her what my mother did to ruin her own son's life not to mention hers. She was my mother. Mothers are supposed to love their children. What she did was not love Rebekah. She didnt even think about her _own son's happiness_ before doing that. How can I let her think so low of her? She was my mother."

The bitterness in his voice was so unbearable to Elijah and Rebekah that they couldnt even look into each other' eyes.

He noticed Elijah opening his mouth to say something but he continued, now accusation in his tone "My family was supposed to love her. All of you were supposed to love each other and she tried Elijah. I saw her trying but to my deepest regret my sister and my mother never made an effort and I never understood how much she was disliked until I found out the truth of what happened. How can she warm up to them when it has taken me this long to accept what happened and still sometimes it feels like a dream, a horrible dream. I cannot have her hate or think less of my family. As for myself, I ..…I can live with it, her hating me for _cheating_ _on her._ "

He paused, took a deep breath and said "thank you for a wonderful evening Rebekah. I think I should be leaving now. Can you call for Kaleb?"

Rebekah and Elijah exchanged regretful looks and then Rebekah nodded and with heavy heart she went to call for Kaleb.

After everyone left and she had made sure that children were in bed, she went to lie down with a heavy heart. Sleep was no where in her eyes as her brother's sad face and his words, his suppressed anger and disappointment in his family continued to haunt her and the guilt that she had been carrying for the past sixteen years intensified. Guilt at how she had treated Hayley because of the status difference, never making an effort to like the girl her brother loved so badly, having no idea how much he really loved her until she saw him broken after she refused to get married to him, still not knowing why would he be so heartbroken until she found out the truth of what had happened- the day her mother told her what she did to break her son's heart. She remembered how bitterly her mother had cried that day when it didnt even play out the way she wanted. Klaus still married someone he wanted to marry and not Caroline for whom their mother did all of this.

She thought about the past sixteen years ever since she had found out what really went down in Henry Marshall's house and realized that not a day had gone by she had regretted for what her hatred towards her had cost this whole family. Often at night she had wondered _so what if she was a farmer's daughter? So what if she was not as glamorous as Caroline was? And all of that was for nothing. Her brother never married Caroline after all of her mother's efforts. He still married someone he liked. Some one, who as per him, loved him and cared for him. Some one who knew his secret and was there for him till the day she died._ But then she would tell herself that she was only fifteen years old, not mature enough to understand all of that. But that was not enough to keep her not up at night regretting at what had happened.

She startled when an arm went around her torso bringing her towards him as he whispered "everything will be all right Rebekah. He has found her now."

She nodded, turned towards him and kissed him softly saying "thank you for being here for me."

He smiled and said "of course" and pulled her closer to her.

* * *

Hayley was having hard time with Davina. She had locked herself in her room since Hayley had told her about her decision and had been refusing to eat anything. Earlier that evening when Lily brought her the invitation he had send, she was shocked and pleasantly surprised. His handwriting was the same, she realized, as she brushed her fingers on the words and tears welled in her eyes.

For the next couple of days she tried to talk to her but Davina was in a non-compiling mood insisting that she will not marry the man who couldn't stand up to his responsibilities but she had decided to put her foot down for Davina's sake, afraid that no one will want to marry her especially after finding out how that child came into being.

In the mean time, Klaus met with Rebekah and Stefan almost everyday and asked her to make all arrangements for the wedding considering Sophie was busy with the new born. He was eagerly waiting for Saturday to see her again, to find out more about her. He often wondered why was the time not passing by. Kaleb was really angry with him but he didnt care, hoping that things will get better once they get married, hoping to have a connection to her through her daughter, looking forward to the grandchild she was carrying for him. Having Rebekah and Elizabeth with him, taking charge of wedding was great help.

 **Saturday afternoon,** the moment he entered the church, his gaze were searching for her which was not difficult to spot in that small gathering of just family; Elijah's family, Rebekah's family and all of their children. His gaze travelled to her beautiful, elegant light blue silk gown, her hair styled into a simple elegant bun and very discrete jewelry in her neck and ears. He looked towards Kaleb and Davina who were being read their vows and as he watched the priest announced them husband and wife.

Davina looked towards Kaleb angrily as he pulled her towards him and planted an angry kiss on her lips hissing in a low voice which no one could hear "if you think I will take responsibility for this child then you are wrong love."

She too hissed in a low voice "never expected anything from you" and stepped back angrily. She looked towards Elizabeth who walked to her and said "you look very pretty Davina. I am so happy for both of you."

Kaleb was steaming at what she had said when he heard Elizabeth say that and he even in that anger couldn't argue that she was indeed looking lovely.

Hayley felt really self-conscious standing among the people who were once supposed to be her family and now they were becoming her daughter's family. She could feel eyes on her but she refused to look towards them- the eyes she knew didn't belong to Klaus so she focused her attention to Davina and Kaleb and couldnt help but admire how good they looked together albeit really annoyed at the moment. She could see anger on Davina and Kaleb's face and for the first time she became doubtful about what was happening but did she have any choice she asked herself. However unconventional thinking she or Davina had, she had had enough experience to know that Davina couldn't live alone with a child and no one will marry her if they found out about how that child came to be.

She sighed thinking she couldn't do anything now. Hoping Davina will have a better life than she had. She looked up and caught him looking towards her. Even wanting to she couldnt steer her eyes away from those blue eyes, not knowing she was being observed by his family. At last she looked away.

Rebekah looked towards Klaus and caught him looking towards Hayley. She still couldnt believe they had found her. Fate had brought them under one roof again. As she watched, Hayley looked up and she saw them looking towards each other for a moment and then she looked away.

Hayley walked to Davina standing alone as Kaleb walked away from her and said "I will be leaving now. Now this family is your family. You need to take care of them and be a good wife. You have already broken my trust. Dont make it worse."

She kissed her gently on her cheek but to her dismay Davina didnt kiss her back. When she was near the door, she heard him say "Hayley."

She stopped, turned towards him and said "she is still very young my lord. If she makes any mistake, do forgive her. She will learn soon."

He said "Hayley please…." but she turned away from him and started towards her carriage.

He didnt look back when he heard Rebekah say "at least now we know where she lives."

He said in a barely audible voice "yes, we know that."

* * *

Hayley send Lily away after she was helped with getting undressed and then fell on her bed and let go of her tears that she had been holding back since she had seen him at the wedding ceremony. The house felt so cold and she felt so lonely. At last she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Davina was pacing in the room angrily, when she heard someone say "my lady…"

She spun around in surprise at being addressed that way and spotted a middle age woman.

She asked "who are you?"

The woman said "my lady, my name is Victoria. I am here to serve you. If you need anything ring that middle bell and I will be at your service at any time."

Davina was so taken aback at this type of treatment that she didnt know what to say.

Victoria asked"do you need any assistance with taking off your dress my lady?"

Davina at once said "yes."

She turned around and in a moment she felt her hands at the back of her dress.

She startled when she heard Kaleb's saying "Victoria, you are excused."

Davina turned around half undressed and saw Victoria leaving the room.

Kaleb continued to look towards her and then walked to her as she stepped back which his eyes noticed at once. Before she could take another step, he had grabbed her and was pulling her up to his lips level hissing "what is the matter _my lady_? Scared of me?"

She said, controlling her heartbeat "no. I …" but before she could finish her sentence she felt his hand sneak back to her half opened dress and was taking it off.

She said "no Kaleb" but he dismissed it by saying "you are my _wife_ and we will have our wedding night tonight."

She said "I will never…." but his lips were already crashing on hers and his hands were taking off her dress at the same time.

His lips moved to her neck as his hands moved to her behind and the dress pooled down on the floor. She continued to push him away but he was holding her very tight and then she started to feel weak, after all he had and was proving himself to be a great seducer with his lips tracing her jawline, his hand fondling her behind, taking off her clothes, taking off his clothes.

By the time he had laid her on the bed, she was all ready for him. When he entered her, she had forgotten that she was angry at him. When she climaxed she was in blissful heaven. When he released himself in her, he felt satisfied and his anger had somewhat cooled down. He sat up and discarded his remaining clothes and then laid under the covers, to her shock undressed, without a word to her. Davina came back to her senses when he turned away from her and the tears started to pool in her eyes. She realized how different this time was from the last time. There was a distance between them this time - the distance that was not there last time. She wondered _how could they have this distance when they were so close physically_ and then she sat up, slipped her shift back on and laid back next to him feeling weird at sharing the bed with a man, a naked man, for the first time even though she had been intimate with him twice now.

* * *

Klaus was unable to sleep the whole night thinking about Hayley, _how she was looking, how her eyes looked when they had met his during the ceremony and how should he contact her, talk to her, clear his side, tell her that he never cheated on her, if he should clear it at the expense of his mother's honor._ He realized that he was feeling peaceful, content at this decision. He felt that by making Kaleb responsible for his actions he had somewhat atoned to some of his mother's actions against Hayley. Now he was looking forward to approaching Hayley again wondering how should he do it remembering how angry and hurt she was by him. He realized that he had to do it carefully at the risk of losing her again.

But all his thoughts took a second place when he noticed the coldness between Kaleb and Davina the very next day. The first thoughts that came to his mind when Kaleb grabbed her hand as she tripped at the edge of the carpet, was that they looked good together and she was carrying this family's legacy but then when she yanked her hand away almost at once, not knowing that he was looking at them, his first doubt took a seed in his heart but he reminded himself "it is new to them. They must be feeling self conscious around him."

When Davina addressed him "my lord, good morning."

He said "call me father or Klaus."

She smiled and said "mama says that we should never call our adult by their name."

He noticed Kaleb shift next to her as his own heart skipped a beat at her reference but he noticed that he didnt say anything.

He said "then father."

Davina nodded, smiling and looked down.

After a quiet breakfast he said "excuse me, I have to go to courts."

He got up and left whereas Kaleb too got up and left to her annoyance.

She didnt see either of them till the dinner time. They had a quiet dinner. Her heart warmed to Klaus when he asked her how her day was and how she was feeling. For some reason she immediately took to him and realized that he made her smile very easily. When she went to lie on her bed, he had already fallen asleep to her relief.

Next day, Davina looked towards Victoria's face in the reflection as she helped her tie the strings at the back of her dress and asked "where is Kal… Lord Kaleb?"

She said "my lady, he is in the courts."

Davina was slightly taken aback realizing that she had no idea that he attended courts but then she said "all right."

She picked up her hat and headed out of the castle.

Kaleb was pacing his room angrily wondering where she was? The fact that his father had to ask him twice about her whereabout with him having no idea and they had waited for her for supper, at last him asking Klaus to eat while he will wait for her, was not helping his anger either. It was getting dark and she was nowhere to be found. Victoria had no idea. The only thing he knew was one of the horses was not in the stable. He spun around when the door opened and she came in. At one glance he could see mud on the hem of her dress and her riding boots muddy too. He walked to her and asked angrily "where were you?"

Davina looked at him in surprise and before she could stop herself words were out "I am not obliged to answer to you where I spend my time."

Kaleb grabbed her arm, squeezing it hard and said angrily "yes, you are. You are my wife and you must tell me where you were."

She tried to free her arm but his hold was tight. She said "to the lake and you are hurting me."

He said "good" and then inched closer to her face and hissed "you will not leave this manor without my permission ever again."

He then pushed her away and left the room saying "and I dont want to see my wife parading in the manor in muddy clothes."

Davina turned towards the door as it closed behind him and angrily went to the bath chamber to take a bath.

She was sitting in the bath with eyes closed fuming at how he had talked to her, wondering how changed his attitude was from before their wedding and that moment she decided that she is not going to obey him like her mother used to do to her father. She startled and almost yelped when she felt hands lifting her up. Her eyes snapped open in panic and met his blue eyes.

Kaleb barged into the room, really angry at her and his father. He closed the door and looked around. He thought in frustration _'she wouldnt leave the manor again? Would she?'_ and then headed towards the bath-chamber and without a single thought or hesitation entered it and a moment later took a sigh of relief seeing her there. He started to turn but then stopped and continued to look at her. She looked so peaceful right now and so pretty totally naked, immersed in the water that it mesmerized him. He stood there looking at her for a moment and then his need took over and he walked to her and lifted her up.

She wanted to say something, stop him but was unable to say anything as her eyes bore into his blue eyes filled with desire right now. He laid her on the bed, got on top of her and against all her half-hearted silent protest he was in her.

He got off of her later and said "if you are hungry, supper is ready. You can call Victoria to bring it for you" as he pulled on his trousers. She looked at him angry as she pulled the sheet over her covering herself and then walked to the changing chamber without a word. Kaleb glared at her angrily as she disappeared and when she came out wearing her nightdress, he cursed her silently and left the room angrily.

After an hour when he came back to his room, she had already gone to sleep. He looked towards her angrily and felt strong hatred for her which took him by surprise as he recalled his once developing feelings for her. He turned away from her and drifted off to sleep.

Next morning when he woke up, she was not next to him. He changed his clothes and headed towards the dinning area for breakfast. When his father asked him, as he settled down on the breakfast table "where is Davina?" he felt embarrassed but said "I dont know."

There was a look of surprise on his father's face but Kaleb was now beyond caring. He didnt want to pretend anymore that he will try so he looked down and started eating.

Klaus continued to look towards him in confusion and asked, as he recalled that she was not at supper a day ago too "what do you mean you dont know son?"

Kaleb looked up and after looking at the slight distress on his fcae, he said "she said, she is going for a walk. I didnt ask where."

Klaus took a sigh of relief and looked down. After breakfast he got up and headed towards court, shortly joined by Kaleb. Later that evening when he saw Davina at the dinner table, he felt relieved even though both she and Kaleb were really quiet but decided not to give it much thought thinking it was still new to both of them.

When they entered their room, Kaleb grabbed her arm and asked "where were you?"

She kept quiet for a moment and then said "Elizabeth."

He groaned but said "I told you to tell me where you are going."

She said stepping towards him "and I told you I dont feel the need to tell you."

He stared into her rebellious eyes and wanted to smack sense into her but he controlled his anger and stepped back from her, letting her go.

Davina continued to look towards him as he stormed into the changing room. She was still standing there when he came back in his night clothes and fell on the bed. She stood there looking towards him resentfully and then went to change her clothes too. She felt somewhat relieved that he didnt try to have sex with her that night and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: so Davina and Kaleb are having trouble. They are both stubborn, both are not compiling, some authority issue. He does not want to be responsible for that child and she is angry that he is acting childishly. Will Klaus pick up on the tension between them? Will he side with Davina or Kaleb? Will Hayley find out what is happening between Davina and Kaleb? How will she deal with it?**_


	6. Chapter 6 Extended families

_**A/N: Klayley will come I promise and they will talk about their past. Right now the story does not permit it. I Hope you like this chapter too. :)**_

 _ **thanks for wonderful reviews. Kaleb and Davina both are in rebellious mood right now and it will take some time for them to get on good terms with each other.**_

* * *

Before Davina and Kaleb knew it a week went by and the distance between them increased both not really sure why they were really angry at each other.

Kaleb was getting infuriated by her more and more by each passing day so much so that he didnt feel like talking to her. He realized that now whenever he looked towards her, his gaze would go automatically to her stomach but instead of having a feeling of warmth, to this dismay, he had started to develop feeling of hatred towards that baby for putting him in this situation. When she refused to have sex with him, he was so furious with her that he forced himself on her, later regretting his actions but she would just make him so angry that he would lose his temper and that was starting to frustrate him and he started to avoid her but that didn't help as she continued to disobey him in the little time they spend together. She had started insolently answering back to him more frequently, but still discretely within the confines of their room, disobeying him, wearing dresses with deep neckline that if she bended her cleavage was visible and he realized that he didn't like it at all, speaking up her mind in all kinds of conversations, interrupting him making him furious in the process, showing no respect for him in front of his father or servants. It came as a surprise to him that he who thought himself to be really modern was not really modern and open-minded when it came to her. He often wondered how come he was never bothered about these things before. The most frustrating moments to him were when he was unable to comprehend why was he angry at her all the time? Sometimes he wondered was it because of the baby or was it because of her?

Davina was getting tired of him with each passing day. He was proving to be very conservative and she was not liking it. She noticed that every time she participated in a conversation with him or his father, in the sittings after dinner, he would contradict whatever she was saying and so dismissively that she hated it. She often wondered that they used to have disagreements before the wedding too so what has change? Why does she or he get so angry now? He had started criticizing the way she dressed up, talked to his father, talked to servants. She was getting confused by the day what had happened to him, how come he has changed so much. They had not talked about their child even once and even though she knew she had no choice but to keep this child, she had started to resent it for putting both of them in this spot. She realized that she had started resenting everything associated with him, like making tea for him or taking care of dinner which surprised her considering she didnt have a problem doing those tasks before her marriage. Every time he had sex with her, he would leave her confused and angry at herself for giving herself to him so she started to resist it but it didnt help as he started to force himself on her, seducing her until she gave in. Every time she had to sit and smile and pretend everything was peachy for his father's sake, whom she had started to like, she felt resentful. She could see Kaleb doing the same thing, trying to be polite to her for his father sake and even not wanting to she started to admire that about him but that didnt put a dent to hatred she had started developing for him.

She didnt know why she was being so rebellious towards him. There were times, she noticed, when she could have listened to him, when he was being reasonable but she refused and she knew that she was at wrong but she didnt care. Why should she care when he himself didnt care for her?

Davina wanted to refuse when Kaleb said to her "we have a dinner at aunt Rebekah's house. Be ready at 5."

He turned to leave without waiting for a response but then stopped and said sternly "dress appropriately Davina" and left.

Davina spend the whole day angry and fuming at what he had said. In late afternoon, she looked through her dresses and at last selected a blue one. She smiled as she murmured "dress appropriately".

Her hand brushed against her stomach as she put on her corset. She wondered if she should wear such tight things in her pregnancy but then shook her head and started wearing it. She went to the bell and rang for Victoria as she realized that she will need help with the strings. After a few moments Victoria came in and helped her change into a blue dress with slightly low cut neckline. Victoria then helped her with her hair.

She asked Victoria "what time is it Victoria?" as she fixed her hair.

Victoria said "my lady, I will go and check."

Davina took a deep breath and cursed the tight bodice but she had made up his mind to annoy him and if not by neckline then the tight fitting of the dress.

A few minutes later, she came back and said "ten past five my lady."

Davina smiled, adjusted her dress neckline and headed out.

By the time she reached the hall, she knew that he will be waiting for her but seeing his father pacing the hall, suddenly made her embarrassed for taking her sweet time.

Kaleb looked up as he heard the footsteps. He walked to her and hissed, ignoring his heart telling him to praise her at how lovely she was looking "I like punctuality. I told you to be ready at 5. It is fifteen past. Father has been waiting."

She looked towards Klaus and said in a low voice "I was looking for something _appropriate to wear_. I hope I pass your _inspection_."

Kaleb's eyes went to her neckline. The neckline was fine but the bodice was so tight fitted that it was making her breast too prominent for his taste. It annoyed him but they were getting late so he turned away from her without saying a word.

Davina walked to Klaus and said "I am sorry my lord."

Klaus smiled and said "it is all right. Kaleb does not like to be late. And I have told you before to call me father or by my name."

She smiled, feeling warm towards him and said "how about I call you papa?"

Klaus said "that will work too."

He smiled as she hooked her arms with his arm and headed towards the carriage.

* * *

Hayley looked at her reflection in the mirror as she smoothen her dress, fixed her neckline and the pendant she was wearing. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as she said to herself _"you have already thought about it a lot. You cannot avoid him and his family now that your daughter is part of his family. And it has been a week since you have met Davina. It will be good to see her again. See how she is adjusting. For your daughter's sake you have to put your past behind."_

She patted her bun self-consciously and then headed out. She said to Adam "Mr. Salvator's residence."

* * *

During the carriage ride to Rebekah's house, Klaus could feel tension oozing out of both Kaleb and Davina. He wondered if they had a fight or was it because of punctuality issue. He cleared his throat and said "Davina, do you want to tell Elizabeth about the baby?"

Davina startled and her gaze automatically went to Kaleb and caught him looking toward her stomach with weird expressions that she didnt know what to make of them.

She said "ummm Kaleb…" the moment his name came out of her mouth she was taken aback as much as he was.

Kaleb said, steering his eyes from her "yes father. We cannot hide it much longer."

Klaus said after a moment, taking in the iciness in his tone "alright."

He looked towards Kaleb and caught him looking towards Davina who was gazing out of the window.

The moment he entered Rebekah's house he felt relieved seeing Elijah and his family already there. For some reason her house alway looked so welcoming to him with children running around and her and Stefan just calmly sitting there talking to each other not bothered about the noise. It was starting to affect him too.

Half an hour later, he was holding Stefanie, looking down into her big brown lively eyes, admiring how pretty she was, feeling overwhelmed at how she has grabbed his finger in her tiny finger, when Rebekah's maid, Daisy, announced "Mistress, Mrs. Andrea Marshall."

He looked up at once and saw her walking in the sitting room, looking stunning in that pink dress. Their eyes met across the room as he slowly stood up with Stefanie in his arms.

Hayley's heart skipped a beat as she saw him holding a baby and then she steered her eyes away from him with a effort. She spotted Davina who too was looking towards her along with a couple more, making her self-conscious. She smiled for her but felt her heart shatter when it was not returned. She startled when she heard "Hayley."

She turned towards the voice and said "it is Andrea now, Rebekah."

The smile slipped from Rebekah's face making Hayley feel guilty at the bluntness. She looked around and said "you have a lovely home Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled and said "thank you. Thank you for coming after all…"

Hayley cut her off by saying "Rebekah, please if you dont mind. I dont want to talk about our past. I thought I made that clear with K…lord Niklaus."

Rebekah was so taken aback by how she addressed Klaus and the sudden sadness that took over her face that she didnt know what to say and then she smiled and said "of course Andrea. Come. Let me introduce you to Stefan and Sophie."

Within few minutes she was introducing her to Stefan, Sophie and telling her about their children. She excused herself to go check on dinner, after introducing her to Sophie, while at the same time leaving Hayley confused as to how changed her attitude was towards her now.

Hayley felt at loss the moment Rebekah walked away from there. She smiled towards Sophie and said "your sons are so good looking."

Sophie laughed and said "Elijah and I wanted to have a daughter second time but… Anyway third time is the charm right?"

Hayley looked towards where she was looking and caught Klaus looking towards her. Their eyes met for a moment and her mind vaguely registered to Sophie saying "that is Stefanie. She is two months old."

Hayley smiled and said "she has a pretty name."

She felt relieved that Sophie didnt ask any personal question from her and when she didnt, she realized that she knew about her and Klaus and that made her very self-conscious. She said "excuse me. I will go and talk to Davina. I have not talked to her for a week."

Sophie smiled, held her hand and squeezed it warmly to Hayley surprise and said "of course go. Feel at home. It is just a casual family gathering."

Hayley took a couple of steps towards Davina when a young girl said excitedly "I wanted to meet you so much but Davina always made excuses."

She smiled and said "you must be Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and said "yes. but every one calls me Lizzy. Davina…."

Suddenly everything went hazy when her gaze ideally went to where Klaus was standing and again caught him looking towards her, now swaying the baby gently. She felt a tightening in her stomach and she looked back towards Elizabeth and noticed her lips moving and chided herself to listen to her. She smiled when she heard her say "…..I wish mother would let me go alone" having no idea what she was talking about.

Rebekah stepped into the sitting room and saw her talking to Elizabeth. She looked around and saw him standing in the corner of the room, looking towards her with so much sadness on his face that her heart broke for him. She walked to him and said softly "go talk to her Klaus."

He smiled, looked down at Stefanie who had gone to sleep in his arms and nodded. Rebekah said "I can have her."

Klaus shook his head and said "no. She is calming me down" his eyes fixed on her as she walked around the room towards where Davina was standing.

Rebekah patted his shoulder and walked away from there.

Hayley held her hand and asked "are you happy?"

Davina looked into her eyes and wanted to say "no", wanted to snatch her hands from her hand but there was so much sadness in her eyes today that even in his anger towards her, she couldnt bring herself up to say what her heart wanted to say. She said, trying to smile, hoping she managed it "it is still new to me."

Hayley smiled and said "it will take some time. Is Kaleb good to you?"

Davina thought about how he had been forcing himself on her and wanted to tell her that but again, she couldnt bring herself up to break her mother's heart which she knew looked strong but was not that strong. She nodded.

She startled when Rebekah said "Andrea, come. Have dinner."

During dinner she looked around at the full table with children talking among each other, Kaleb and Davina quietly listening to their conversation, Parents talking among themselves. Sophie, balancing her dinner and Stefanie. She couldnt help but appreciate Rebekah and Elijah's efforts of introducing her in the conversation but every time she looked towards them, she couldn't help but remember how much Rebekah used to look toward her because she was farmers daughter, beneath their stature.

 ** _flashback Hayley_**

 ** _15th December, 1786_**

 _She startled when she heard his voice near her ear "I missed you"_

 _She smiled, turned to him and asked "when did you come?"_

 _He said "yesterday. I got you a book."_

 _She asked, excitedly "where is it?"_

 _He said "come."_

 _He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the manor._

 _She hastily said "Klaus, no. Lady Esther will not like it."_

 _He looked towards her and said "Hayley, you will be my wife in two months. You need not be afraid of mother."_

 _She smiled and let him take her to the manor._

 _Half an hour later, she looked around the library and said excitedly "Klaus, I cannot wait to read all these books."_

 _He smiled and said "wait here, I will bring that book for you."_

 _She nodded and walked to the bookshelf while he left the library._

 _She looked towards the door when it opened, hoping to see Klaus but the moment her gaze went to Rebekah she felt the smile slipping from her face._

 _She took a deep breath and then said "hello Rebekah."_

 _Rebekah walked to her and asked "Hayley, what are you doing here?"_

 _Hayley ignored the pang she felt at her not greeting her and said "Klaus wanted to show me some books."_

 _She said "it must be treat for you to see so many books."_

 _Hayley could hear the sarcasm in her tone but she said "yes. I love books. I love this library. It is so big."_

 _She looked around and said "yes. It is a shame that you dont have enough space in your house for a library. How do you live in such a small place?"_

 _Hayley controlled her anger and said "home is where your loved ones live."_

 _Rebekah laughed and said "then I bet you cannot wait to move into this place."_

 _Hayley opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Klaus came in._

 _Rebekah smirked at her and then took the book from her hand saying "I was looking for it. Thank you" turned and left."_

 _He walked to her, held her hand and said "thank you Hayley."_

 _She asked "for what?"_

 _He said "for trying. I promise everything will be all right after the wedding."_

 _She looked into his eyes and knew that he had heard their conversation._

 _She smiled, nodded and took the book from his hand. Read the title "Robinson Crusoe" and looked up just in time as his lips came down to hers._

 ** _end flashback._**

Her eyes blurred at the memory not knowing that her fingers were grazing her lips. She looked away and caught Klaus looking towards her. She wondered _how long has he been looking towards her_ and looked away from him too, towards Davina and Kaleb. She then realized that she had not seen them talk to each other once the whole evening and that just worried her but then she reminded herself that they were still in that shy phase of their relationship considering how she had forced Davina into it. She wondered if Davina was being difficult with him as she recalled how upset she was with this wedding and hoped that was not the case. She took a deep breath and tried to engage him in conversation about his life in France and soon he was talking to her causally and she felt relaxed. She startled when she heard Klaus say "Kaleb and Davina have an announcement to make."

Hayley looked towards him across the table and the smile on his lips just melted her heard.

Kaleb looked around the table, smiled and then to Davina's surprise held her hand. At once he felt the tug which immediately annoyed him and he tightened his hold on her hand but kept the smile plastered on his face and said clearing his throat "Davina and I… we are going to have a baby."

In the silence of the room, he felt her hand relaxing in his hand causing him to look towards her and saw nervousness on her face and for the first time ever since they had gotten married, he felt some empathy for her but as he was looking towards her, she yanked her hand off of his hand. He hastily looked around to see if anyone noticed but then relaxed as he realized that no one noticed it as Rebekah had just said "oh wow. That is a wonderful news Davina, Kaleb. I am so happy for both of you."

Sophie got up and hugged Davina to her surprise. Rebekah turned to Hayley and said "congratulations Hayley."

Hayley said "you too and thank you."

Kaleb's eyes went to his father and he noticed him looking towards Davina's mother and he felt weird but then his father looked away.

Everyone was chatting about the baby happily, Elizabeth was asking questions non-stop. He started to feel nervous about what she was going to say so he said, interrupting Elizabeth during her non-stop inquiry, "Davina, a minute?"

She looked towards him, surprised at that request. She was about to say no when her gaze fell on Klaus who was looking towards them so she said "yes."

They both excused themselves from the table and went towards the sitting area.

The moment they entered the siting area Kaleb said angrily "first of all dont do that in company ever again."

She asked "what?" even though she had an idea what he was talking about.

He stepped towards her and said in a serious icy tone "you know Davina."

When she didnt say anything he continued "secondly take care not to tell anyone that we were forced into this marriage because of this _child_."

This time she looked into his eyes and for the first time she realized that he was in the same boat as she was. She startled when he asked "are you listening to me?" in a bit loud voice.

She started to turn away without saying anything when he grabbed her hand and said angrily "Davina…"

She said "I listened to you Kaleb."

He let her arm go when he heard Josh say "Kaleb, uncle Elijah is calling you for a toast."

He gulped his anger, calmed himself down and went back to the dinning room knowing well she was following him.

After the toast they all headed towards the sitting area and settled down except for Hayley. She walked to Rebekah and said "Rebekah I must be going. Thank you for inviting me to the family gathering."

Rebekah at once said "no Ha…Andrea, wait. We always have tea after dinner. Children will go to sleep. We can have our tea in peace and quiet. We heard such a wonderful news."

Hayley coudlnt deny that she was enjoying the company if it was not desired one. She nodded and headed toward the balcony.

She startled when she heard him say "you look lovely."

She turned toward him and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him holding Stefanie. She walked to her, controlling her racing heartbeat, the resentment towards him and said "she is adorable."

Klaus said "I am so glad that she has taken after her mother" making her smile.

She looked up towards him and caught him looking at her. She asked, feeling flustered "may I?"

Klaus nodded and handed her the baby, their hands touched, sending a chill through her body. She said, trying to keep up the conversation "I forgot Davina was this small once and now she is about to have a baby of her own."

Klaus continued to look towards her as she gently swayed the baby and asked "Hayley how…" but she cut him off by saying "my Lord I asked you one thing."

He said after a quiet "then please don't call me that. At least call me by my name."

She looked into his eyes and said "Niklaus…" dropping several inches in his stomach.

She felt that she could no longer be in his company without crumbling into pieces so she handed him the baby and said "I should be going. It is getting late."

Against all Rebekah's insistence she left after hugging Davina and bidding farewell to everyone.

Kaleb was getting bored out of his mind with all for Elizabeth's teasing and Josh pulling his leg and seeing her all chatty and in excellent mood with all of them except for him.

He walked to Klaus and said "I think I am getting tired. We should go."

Davina looked toward Klaus and said "papa, I want to stay some time more. It has been so long since I have met Elizabeth."

Kaleb was about to say "you just met her a few days ago" when it hit him what she had called his father and at the same time Rebekah said "yes Klaus, stay. We are having so much fun."

Klaus looked towards Davina's excited face to his son's annoyed face, said "one cup of tea Rebekah."

She said "good" as she got up to make him a cup of tea.

Kaleb looked towards Davina angrily knowing well she was doing it on purpose, defying him. The smile on her face was infuriating him to no bound.

* * *

Hayley pulled the covers over her as she laid on the bed. She closed her eyes but then snapped them open as image of him holding the baby flashed through her eyes and her heart ached for what they could have. She recalled how her heart had fluttered when he was standing so close to her, how she had felt when their hands had touched. She cursed herself for letting herself feel that way about him again.


	7. Chapter 7 Every problem has a solution

**_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Yes Rebekah was mean to her but now she is trying for her brother's sake. She was young and immature but now she has gotten the reality check after going through what they had lost with Klaus leaving the family for 17 years. Those who are frustrated by Kaleb and Davian, I am sorry but I think young couples who are like them and are pushed into a relationship they dont want to be in just because of a responsibility, dont want to be in it. There will be more of them in this chapter and some of Klayley too._**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter. It is a bit longer than the previous one :)._**

* * *

During next two weeks he often thought about Hayley but that took a back seat when he started realizing that there was something not right between them. He had started noticing how during conversations, she would say something totally inappropriate which he himself was taken aback, not to mention Kaleb but apparently she was not concerned about it. During those times he often saw a hint of rebellious Hayley in her but at the same time he realized that she was not flexible in her thinking like Hayley was and that started to worry him because he knew his son - he was not tolerant of stubbornness and defiance which he had started to realize Davina had both. In the beginning couple of days he noticed them being pleasant to each other but soon he realized that it was all for his benefit when he accidentally heard them arguing the moment the door closed behind him. By the end of that second week of their marriage, to his dismay, they even stopped doing it for his benefit. He felt useless as he realized that this was an unchartered territory as he recalled how peaceful his life with Camille was for those two years. They have even stopped bothering to hide the fact that they were unhappy with each other. The first time he heard their loud voices he was shocked but then he realized that he couldnt do anything about it. Kaleb was her husband. It was up to him to set rules and boundaries in their marriage. He still couldn't forget the first time when he had heard Davina replying angrily to Kaleb, he was taken by surprise never ever imagining that Hayley's daughter could talk to someone especially her husband like that. The most embarrassing moment for him was when his son realized that his father knew how bad his marriage was.

* * *

Hayley felt really lonely during these two weeks. She often felt like visiting Davina but decided to give her time to adjust to new life. When Davina didn't come to visit her she wondered if she was till angry at her but then recalled that evening at Rebekah's and gave her benefit of doubt that _she must be adjusting to her new life. Maybe Kaleb does not want her to visit._ She tired to keep herself busy with her embroidery, books, taking long walks, all the time hoping that Davina and Kaleb were settling down, trying not to think about Klaus but that was the hardest to do now that she knew where he lived and she had formed a relationship with him through her daughter. She often found herself reading "Robinson Crusoe" or "The Rape of the locks" with her mind in the past, under that tree, near that lake, feel of his arms around her but then she would remind herself that he cheated on her. She shouldnt be thinking about him.

* * *

 **Mikaelson manor:**

He was pacing in the study reading a book when he heard a loud voice "I don't want to live with you Kaleb. Why dont you understand it?"

Kaleb said angrily "you think _I want this?_ What about that damn child you are carrying? I wish I had never met you."

He got up and closed the door, sighing as he heard her say in the same tone "am I to believe that you care about this child?" wondering what should he do. He was surprised that Dvaina's sentence didnt come as a shock to him as he recalled Kaleb's first reaction when he had told him to marry Dvaina and his heart ached for that unborn child. A part of him was telling him if they are not happy then they shouldnt but the other part knew that divorce was never an option as they were having a child not to mention no one in their family had ever gotten a divorce. He sat behind his desk and picked up his book again to read but was unable to concentrate. The door opened and his son walked in saying "I don't want to live with her father."

Klaus stood up and said in a firm voice "you should have thought about it when you got her pregnant. She is carrying your child. You both have to live with each other. I don't know what is going on between you two but divorce is not an option."

Kaleb said angrily "father, she is just so infuriating, stubborn and disobedient. I cannot talk to her."

Klaus said "Kaleb she is very young. You need to show some patience too. Talk to her. Give her some leeway."

Kaleb asked, still in the same tone "have you not noticed how stubborn she is?"

He said "yes I have noticed that but I have seen you loosing your temper too. You…."

He stopped talking when the door opened and she walked in. The moment her gaze met Kaleb, Klaus noticed her relaxed expression changing to stress and her hand went to her stomach. She then held her head high and walked to Klaus. She said, to Klaus amusement totally ignoring Kaleb "papa I would like to go to my mother's house for a few days."

Before Klaus could even respond, Kaleb shouted "no" grabbed her arm and dragged out before Klaus could stop them ignoring all her protests.

He wondered _should he go after them_ not ever interfering in their life before and then for some reason he got up and went after them. The moment he stepped out he saw her standing opposite Kaleb saying "… rudest, cruelest person…" and then as he watched Kaleb raised his hand in air, he said in a loud chiding voice "Kaleb!" stopping him in track.

He walked to her and said angrily "Mikaelson men never raise their hands on their wives."

Kaleb said, glaring towards her, grinding his teeth "well they never encountered someone as disobedient, disrespectful and ill-mannered as her before."

Davina said angrily "you expect me to respect someone who runs away from his responsibilities? Raises hand on women. If you were taught that…"

Klaus cut her off by saying " _Davina!_ " but Kaleb had already started "you were never taught to respect your elders…"

Klaus firmly said, before Daving could utter another word " _Kaleb_ …." he paused for a moment and then said "Davina kindly go and ask Victoria to bring me tea. Kaleb you… you go and get yourself occupied with something useful."

Before he turned, he thought he saw a smile on Davina's face.

He walked back to the library and sat near the fireplace realizing it was getting cold, weather wise and the manor environment wise too, wondering _what to do about them._ His thoughts where interrupted when the door opened and Davina came in with a tray in her hands. She put it in front of him and said, as she poured tea for him "papa…"

Klaus leaned back, looked towards her questioningly.

She continued after slight hesitation "I… I dont want to remain married to Kaleb."

He was silent for a moment and then to his dismay tears started falling from her eyes. He got up and hugged her, feeling awkward and at loss at what to say and then he said "everything will be all right. You both are young. You are going to have a child together. Relationships take time to develop."

She said, in a teary voice "I want to go to my mama."

Klaus said, separating her from him "all right. I will talk to Kaleb. He is after all your husband. You cannot go without his permission."

Davina huffed to Klaus's surprise and left the room.

Later that evening, he managed to convince Kaleb about letting her go for one day and Davina left for her mother's house early next morning. Throughout the day he felt guilty at seeing relief on his son's face. He looked so stress-free that he thought maybe he should listen to them and they should live separately but then he reminded himself that she was carrying his family's legacy.

In the evening he was reading a book in the study when the door open and he entered, looking furious, saying "she is not back yet."

He asked "did you tell her to come back in the evening?"

Kaleb said angrily "yes father. She knew that she was supposed to come back. She defied me intentionally."

Klaus asked "where are you going?" as he saw him leaving.

Kaleb said, angrily "to get her back."

Klaus stood up, saying "wait. I will go with you. You are angry."

When the carriage stopped at a small cottage size house, he looked up and anticipating seeing her again, he walked towards the main door. They were led inside by a young man.

* * *

Hayley was getting ready for bed when the door opened and Lily came in. She said "mistress, Lord Niklaus and lord Kaleb are here."

She looked toward her in surprise and then hurriedly went to change her clothes as she said "I will be down shortly."

When she entered the sitting room, she noticed him standing near the fireplace looking at the painting on the wall while Kaleb was sitting on the sofa, his expressions looking bored.

Hayley said "Kaleb, it is nice to see you."

Klaus turned towards her when he heard her voice but before he could say anything Kaleb said curtly "Mrs. Marshall. I am here for Davina. She was to come back in the evening."

Klaus could see surprise on her face which made him wonder _did Davina not tell her that she was supposed to go back._

Hayley felt strange at his style but said "I didnt know she was to go back. She is in her room. Do you want to go see her?"

Kaleb felt like saying "no" but he was here to get her so he nodded.

Hayley turned towards Lily saying "take lord Kaleb to Davina's room."

The moment he disappeared, she started to getup too but Klaus said "Hayley sit, I need to talk to you about something."

She looked towards him and for the first time noticed how stressed out he looked.

She asked him "what is it?"

He said reluctantly "it is about Davina and Kaleb."

Hayley asked curiously, her heart beating out of her chest, looking at him, unable to believe that he was in her home "what?"

Before Klaus could continue, Hayley startled when she heard Davina say "Kaleb, I told you I will not go with you."

She stood up, looking towards Klaus who raised his hands in a defeated gesture.

She gaped as she heard Kaleb say in a controlled voice "Davina, I told you that you cannot stay the night. You are my wife, you need to come home."

Davina said "I dont want to go."

Hayley startled when she heard Klaus say "they have been fighting like this for the past two weeks. My hair have started to go white hearing them all the time" making an attempt to make the situation look less serious.

Hayley looked at him confused and said "but…I thought…."

He said slowly "yes I thought that too but it does not seem to be working between them."

She asked, still confused at what was going on "what are you saying?"

But her answer came from Davina who said "I want divorce mama."

Hayley startled and then before anyone could respond, her hand swung and landed on Davina's cheek followed by stunned silence and both of their gasps.

Kaleb, who had been angry at Davina so far, looked at her in stunned silence while Hayley looked shocked at what she had done.

Klaus recovered first and said "Davina, we are here to take you back home. Kindly get ready to leave with us."

Davina looked towards him angrily and then stormed out of the sitting room.

The moment she left, Klaus looked towards Hayley who had her hands on her mouth. He suddenly felt really bad for her. He walked to her and said "everything will be okay."

He felt like hugging her but Kaleb was standing a couple of feet away from them so he just stood there looking at her with fist at the side of his body.

* * *

Klaus noticed Kaleb glancing towards Davina off and on, on their way back to the manor while Davina continued to wipe her eyes.

During the next few weeks he noticed that matters went from bad to worse and he was forced to stop thinking about Hayley. Even the servants started to notice that and they started to avoid them. He noticed Davina had started to spend a lot of her time with him engaging him in riveting conversations which he really enjoyed but he knew deep down that she was doing it to distance herself form Kaleb. He noticed that they had stopped talking to each other too which was worrying him. He thought a lot about what to do. He had even tried to talk to Kaleb but he could see that she was not making the matter easy for him. He often felt like talking to her but hesitated. They continued to have their weekly dinners with Rebekah and Elijah and he felt relieved that at least in front of them they both acted civily. He didnt want to involve Rebekah and Elijah so he kept it to himself.

Later one night, five weeks after their marriage he wondered _if they even know how to take care of each other. What this relationship means?_ He wondered _if Camille were still alive, their married life could have helped Kaleb understand how this relationship works._ He started to wonder _what kind of life did Hayley and her husband had._ He started to have suspicion that either it was a bad marriage or he was not in their life, which just sank his heart, because clearly, he had realized by now, Davina had no idea how to be a wife. Thinking about Hayley he drifted off to sleep.

Next evening, Davina put the book back in the shelf, looked a the dark in the sky and headed towards Klaus's room. She knocked and waited for him to let her in.

Klaus was going through the accounting book when he heard the knock. He said "come in."

He smiled when Davina entered the room.

She asked "papa, do you want me to ask Victoria to bring dinner here?"

He said smiling "no, I will wait for Kaleb."

When she didnt ask anything about him, to his dismay, he said "he went to Newport today."

She looked into his face and knew that he wanted her to ask about him but she didnt feel like so she looked around and spotted the chess board. She walked to it and asked "do you want to have a game of chess with me?"

He sighed at her efforts of changing the subject. He closed the book, and said "I didnt know you played chess."

Davina picked up the marble board, walked to his bed, got on the bed, to his amusement saying "mama and I used to play a lot" as she set the board in between them.

His heart skipped a beat at hearing about her. Davina continued "she plays really well. She used to say a woman needs to excel in everything."

Klaus wanted to say "I know" but he kept quiet and played his first move as Davina turned the white side towards him.

Kaleb took a bath to wash off the fatigue after the traveling of the whole day and headed towards his father's room wondering angrily _where she was. It was almost evening_. When he entered his father's room, he stopped as he saw her laughing sitting on his bed playing chess with him.

Davina turned towards the door instinctively and her eyes met his.

Klaus said "Kaleb come."

He walked to him and said "father."

Klaus said "have you settled it?"

Kaleb said "yes she had agreed to talk to Victoria?" as his gaze went on the board.

Davina couldn't help but look towards him but he was not looking towards her. As she watched, he leaned in and picked up a white bishop and moved it and said "checkmate."

His gaze met Davina's and at once saw the flash of anger in her eyes and that just gave him some pleasure, to his surprise.

He turned away from them and went to sit by the fireplace not knowing there was smile on his lips.

It took all his willpower to not look towards them when he heard her ask "do you want to play another game papa?"

Klaus said "I have to finish my accounting. Maybe Kaleb wants to."

He at once said "no I dont."

Klaus sighed and said "tell me what happened?"

Kaleb looked towards them and said "I went to her. She didnt want to come back. It took a lot of persuasion and a promise that Victoria will at least listen to her side of the story."

That got Davina's attention and she asked "what happened?"

Kaleb closed his eyes for a moment anticipating her contradicting to what he had managed to do after a long day of effort.

Klaus said, looking towards her as she set the pieces back to their places "Elsa ran away from home."

Her head snapped up in surprise as she asked "but why?"

Klaus said "Victoria wants her to marry someone whom she does not want to marry."

Before she could stop herself "if she does not want to marry him then she shouldn't be forced into it."

The moment the words were out she realized what she had said. She hastily picked up the chessboard and carried it to the table from where she had lifted it, knowing well that two sets of eyes were looking toward her. She said in an icy tone "why do parents think that they know best? Look what you and mama did to both of us!" and left the room.

She had hardly taken a few steps when a hand grabbed her and spun her towards her and hissed "you go back right now and apologize to him. It is not his fault that you were forced into this marriage."

She looked at the anger on his face and said "Kal…" but he cut her off by saying "Davina I will tolerate all of your nonsense but you _will not_ misbehave with my father. Go back in and I dont want to hear anything."

She stared at his angry face. She wanted to retaliate but then nodded. He let her go and stood there steaming in anger, not looking towards her while she went back in.

Klaus was still reeling with what she had said vaguely registering Kaleb leaving the room. Before he could react the door opened and she came back in and said "I am sorry papa. I shouldnt have said that."

He took a deep breath and said "Davina, all parents want best for their children. You and Kaleb didnt leave us …." he noticed her cheek getting red so he hastily added "we didnt have any options Davina."

She said "yes you did."

He asked softly, curious "what?"

She said "I would have raised this child on my own. I told mama. Now no one is happy. We will never be happy so how will our child be happy and we will never be a family papa."

Before he could say another word, she turned to leave but stopped and said "he is back. I will see to the dinner."

He could see their distressed face during the dinner and her word continued to rang in his ears. She got up after dinner while Kaleb continued to sit there not really eating anything. He too excused himself and went to his room.

While lying on the bed, he started thinking about getting Hayley involved in this as he thought

 _maybe Davina will listen to more if it comes from her mother than from her husband's father considering she and he were not getting along well right now._ After giving this matter a lot of thought, he decided to talk to her about it. He felt really frustrated that now when he should be concentrating on getting her back in his life, he was concerned about Kaleb's marital life but he was his son, he needed to do something to help him and his marriage.

While Klaus was thinking about how to save their marriage, Kaleb was quite certain that he does not want to live with her anymore but he knew he had no options. He tried to forget about what happened in his father's room and the argument they had a day ago but coulnt and it was fueling his anger towards her.

 ** _Flashback Kaleb_**

 ** _One day ago_**

 _He looked towards her looking very pretty in that fawn dress as she headed towards the main door of the manor. He asked "where are you going?"_

 _She said "to meet Kol."_

 _He asked, confused "who is he?"_

 _Davina said "he is the new stableboy."_

 _He said firmly, shocked at her boldness "you are not going to meet him."_

 _His gaze went to the gentle rise and fall of the breast, the neckline as usual a little lower than he liked to see her in._

 _She said insolently "Kol is my friend Kaleb and I will meet him."_

 _He said sternly "Davina I dont like your friendship with men."_

 _Davina said "I dont care if you like it or not. He is my friend."_

 _His eyes went to her neckline and her cleavage was visible._

 _He felt like dragging her to his room and make her change that dress but at that moment he saw Henrick walking towards them._

 _She gave him one insolent look and walked away from him making Kaleb furious._

 ** _end flashback_**

He looked towards her angrily and watched her sleeping next to him, looking peaceful and lovely as usual and realized that they had not been intimate with each other for a couple of weeks. He said to himself " _it was not as if he wanted to be intimate with her but she was his wife and he was a man with needs. If he cannot have her then who."_ He told himself it was not matter of love, just basic human need before he leaned towards her.

Davina was deep in sleep when she felt something soft graze her neck awakening her senses. She moaned even though her mind was telling her it was Kaleb but she couldnt help it and then she felt hand sliding up her thigh. That just snapped her eyes open. It was dark, except for the light coming from a single oil lamp and the burning fireplace. She pushed him away but he hissed "dont even think of doing that."

She could feel anger in the kiss and then jumped as his fingers touched her core. She squirmed even when she didnt want to and in one swift motion he was on top of her, his hardness touching her and all the protest died in her as her own natural animal desires woke up. His lip found the small swell of her breast and his tongue licked it, making her moan but then she said to herself "it is Kaleb" and the hatred took over but at the precise moment she felt him enter her and a sigh of pleaure escaped her mouth. She bit her lips to stop the moan to escape her mouth when he pushed harder in her and his lips found a weak spot on her neck and sucked on it, her fingers dug deep into his shoulder blade. All at once she wanted him out. She wanted him out but then she started to feel her legs go jelly and suddenly she came on, to her surprise. She wanted to punch him so bad when he whispered against her neck "why dont you admit you like it?"

She hissed "you are a despicable person, you know" and moaned as he pounded harder and harder and then stilled, his lips softly planting a kiss on her neck to her surprise. He lifted himself up and seeing her eyes closed he said, tracing his thumb on her lips, smirking as she automatically bit them "I dont care. Do I? You are my wife and that is the _only_ perk of this marriage which you cannot give to your friend, _Kol,_ ever. I can have you when and how I want to."

He slid from her and went to sleep within minutes while she continued to steam in anger wondering why she let him touch her.

She laid there looking towards him and when after sometime she heard his rhythmic breathing she realized that he had gone to sleep. She put her hand on her stomach and gently grazed it wondering for the first time how big is their baby. Her eyes again went to his back. She sighed, looked away and tried to go to sleep and at last managed it.

Next afternoon, Kaleb was walking towards the manor when he saw Klaus leaving it. He asked "father, are you going some where?"

Klaus said "yes. I have some urgent business to attend to. I will be late for dinner."

He paused for a moment, thought about it and said "Kaleb, be patient with her. She is with child and she needs to be taken care of."

Kaleb looked at the sudden appearance of stress on his father's face and felt sorry for him.

He nodded and Klaus went towards the carriage.

Kaleb stood there looking at the carriage disappear and then went towards the stable thinking of going for a ride. The moment he reached near it, he stopped when he heard her laughter which took him by surprise because she rarely laughed these days. He walked towards the sound and then stopped as he saw her sitting crisscross on the hay stack opposite a young man, with chess board in between them. A wave of anger went through him. At the same moment, her eyes met his. To his satisfaction for a moment the noticed fear but then she was back to how she was. He felt like dragging her inside but then thought what if she disobeys in front of that man. His own respect is in his hand so he just turned away from her and stormed out not seeing the surprise look that crossed her face.

Davina could see anger on his face and when he stormed out of there, her heart jumped into her throat and a fear took over but then she shook her head and made her move.

She startled when she heard him ask "what happened?"

Davina said "nothing Kol. Just strategizing."

Kol said "oh. hmmm."

She moved her queen a couple of paces, diagonally and said "checkmate."

He looked up and said "good game. Next time I am going to do better. I am learning."

Davina said "yes you are" with a smile on her face but a fear in her heart, scared of going back to the house.

She knew he would be angry so she took her sweet time packing up the chess pieces. By the time she entered the manor, he was no where to be seen. She took a deep breath and went towards her room. The moment she entered the room, an angry arm grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, took the chess board from her hand and threw it across the room. She stared into his angry face and at that moment she felt a fear that she didnt know and when he hissed "you will not meet him again Davina" she was certain that she had never seen him in this anger before.

She gathered her strength in spite of her beating heart "Kaleb, I told you he is my friend."

He inched his face closer to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath against her face, and said "and I told you that I don't like your friendship with other men" as his hands slapped on eithe side of her face, on the door behind her.

She said "why not? He is proving to be a better friend than I can ever hope from you. He is even interested in my child…."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, she knew she realized what she had said and she stopped talking, at the same time his expressions changed to murderous.

Her words snapped him and before he could control it, his punch landed on the door causing her to flinch. Her hand went to her stomach in an instinctive protective desire for her child as he stepped back angrily, not seeing her action, his fingers curled into a fist and the grabbed his head in anger and started pacing the room.

Kaleb took a couple of angry paces in the room and then spun towards her and took an angry step towards her again when he noticed her flinch visibly and the terror on her face and his gaze went to her hand resting on her stomach and then back to her face and he noticed tears in her eyes. Something happened and all his anger went away. He continued to look towards her, with fist tight at the side of his body.

Davina's gaze went to his fist, the anger on his face, his body stance. She waited, scared, for the blow to come but it never. In fact he walked towards the door angrily saying "if you meet him again Davina, it will not be good for either one of you" and left."

The moment the door closed, she slid to the floor taking deep breaths and then started crying. After some time she got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

Hayley didnt feel like meeting him but she knew she couldnt ignore him all her life and she was eager to find out what was happening between Davina and Kaleb? Have they settled down? so she went down to meet him.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, both had an idea why he was here. She was waiting for him to say something but when he didnt, she knew matters have gone to worse and her heart sank.

He asked reluctantly "will you talk to her?"

She asked desperately "about what? I don't even know what is going on. What is going on between them?"

He said frustrated "battle of ego…" at her confused look he continued, sighing "I dont know Hayley. I cannot explain."

She asked matching his frustration "then how can I help her when I dont even know."

She paused for a moment and then said "Niklaus you can talk to her too."

He said, with frustration at the use of the formal name for him "she will not listen to me. It will make more sense coming from you."

He was quiet for a moment and then said "I have a solution to all of this."

She asked, hopefully "what?"

Klaus said "you come and live in the manor for a few days. See for yourself what is going on between them. You can guide her while I am talking to Kaleb."

She was so shocked by that proposal that she didnt say anything for a moment and then said "I cannot come and live in the manor with you Niklaus."

He asked, leaning forward "why not Hayley?"

She said "becauseI just cannot. It is not appropriate."

He leaned back on the sofa, stared at her distressed face for a moment, her eyes on her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers tensely. He leaned forwards and the words were out of his mouth "Hayley, will you marry me?" taking himself and her by surprise.

* * *

 _ **A/N: :) so what do you think will Hayley accept the proposal? Will Hayley talk to Davina? Do you agree with Klaus reasoning about Hayley's talk having more influence on Davina than his? Who is at fault here? Davina and Kaleb? What should Kaleb do? What should Davina do? Should Klaus interfere more in their marriage than he is doing?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Bitter Sweet

_**A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. Thanks for giving me input on what you think will happen next :). Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be posted two days later. I have busy over the weekend. To compensate for that this one is a bit longer so... :)**_

* * *

Hayley asked, confused "what?"

He stood up at once, started pacing in confusion too but within seconds he was sure of what he wanted.

He turned towards her and said in a firm voice "I have asked you to marry me. I have always wanted to marry you. If you marry me then we can live together and it might help them too if the see another married couple in the house."

Suddenly his heart felt really light and he saw the hope for himself and for their children.

Hayley stared at his face and the words were out before she could even think about it "no."

He asked "why?" even though he knew why but for some reason he wanted her to say something, confront him, take out her anger at him, thinking _maybe that will give him some peace and make up for what his family had done to her and her family._

Hayley said, standing up now "Niklaus, I will never marry you."

He said "Hayley if you remember we once wanted to get married."

Hayley said "that was a long time ago Klaus. We were young and stupid. We are not a match to each other."

His mind registered to the use of "Klaus" from her mouth but he knew it was slip of tongue, while at the same time he felt disappointed that she didnt confront him on what he supposedly did to her.

He kept quiet for a moment and then said "think of them Hayley,"

She asked, instantly taken aback "what makes you think seeing us will help."

he said "Kaleb has never seen a relationship between a husband and wife. I don't know about Davina but living with them for the past one month I get the feeling that she does not know how to be a wife either."

She itched to ask him about Caroline but she thought better of it.

He itched to ask about her husband but thought better of it.

Klaus got up from his seat and walked to her, sat next to her and to her surprise he grabbed her hand saying "for our children sake please forgive me. Accept my proposal. I need you. I have missed you."

She said "no" as she freed her hands from his.

He thought for a moment and then said, hoping that will change her mind "all right Hayley but we have to do something about it otherwise she will hurt the baby and Kaleb will do something regrettable that we will not be able to take back."

She asked, with racing heart "like what?"

He said "Kaleb is a man Hayley. If she continues to treat him that way he will go and find comfort somewhere else."  
She gasped as her mind registered to what he just said. She said with racing heart "Niklaus… he is your son. You cannot let him cheat on Davina."

He thought for a moment wondering if he himself believed in what he just said and will he be able to stop Kaleb if he goes that path and then said "how can I stop him Hayley? He is an adult. He was not raise in this culture. And do you really blame him if he does that? All I ask you to spend one day with them."

Hayley looked at his face, shocked, looking at the man she once loved, not believing what he had just said but then reminded herself that he himself cheated on her once so why would he stop his son from doing it. She gulped at the prospect of what Davina might go through as she recalled those lonely sad nights, seventeen years ago, that followed after she discovered about his cheating on her. Thinking of Davina, she said softly "Davina would never hurt her child."

Klaus said "I sure hope not. I wish I could guarantee about Kaleb" sinking Hayley's heart further.

She said, mustering her courage "I will talk to her Klaus. Let me talk to her."

Klaus said with sinking heart "you can talk to her anytime you want to but if that does not work, will you think about it?"

Hayley stared at his face and said "I will talk to her, Niklaus."

He said after a moment, seeing some hope when she didn't refuse him again, "I will send Davina here tomorrow but please send her back by evening."

She nodded.

He got up. He wanted to kiss her but he knew he couldn't so he just smiled "good night Hayley" and left.

Later that night when he laid in his bed, he was actually praying for once for Davina to not listen to her mother, hoping that will give her incentive about the marriage. He cursed himself for not thinking of it before. He should have thought about it weeks ago. One thing he was sure of Hayley that she will do anything to keep Dvaina's marriage intact just like he would do anything to keep Kaleb's marriage intact. He drifted of to sleep thinking about her, with a smile on his lips.

Hayley was unable to sleep that night thinking about what he had said. He has been gone for a couple of hours now and she still couldn't believe that he had proposed to her. She shook herself and chided that she should be thinking about Davina and Kaleb not about. Thinking about what she will talk to him about, she drifted off to sleep.

When Kaleb entered the room late at night after spending hours in the studio painting, he saw that she had already gone to sleep. Seeing her reminded him of the fear in her eyes and for the first time he wondered why was she so scared of him? Surely she didnt think he was going to hit her and then he remembered him raising his hand on her the other day and realized if his father had not interfered he would have hit her. He cursed himself as he changed his clothes and remembered what his father had told him about his temper. When he laid on the bed, he decided to control his temper. He looked towards her again as she turned towards her, her hand landing on his pillow, her other on her stomach and for the first time he wondered ' _how big is their child now?'_ He sighed, slipped under the cover when his hand brushed against hers and he realized that they were icy cold. He pulled the covers over her shoulder, heard her sigh of relief, felt like touching her cheek but then turned away from him and tried to go to sleep.

Next afternoon, Hayley poured a cup of tea for Davina and asked "how are you feeling?"

She said non-smiling "good."

Hayley asked after a moment "are you feeling sick or …" at the look of confusion on Davina's face she asked "because of the pregnancy."

Davina looked down at her still flat stomach and without warning her eyes got blurry. She said

"mama, I dont want to live with him."

Hayley asked, with exasperation "Davina, tell me what makes you so unhappy with him. You liked him, my love."

Davina said angrily "I did and then he turned out to be a coward when he didnt stand up to his responsibility. I dont like it. I have to do everything as he likes. Dress up like he likes, ask permission before going anywhere. I cannot even have friends. Tell him where I am going. Think before I speak up my mind because he might get offended."

Hayley continued to look towards her, trying to absorb what she said and then it hit her that it was marriage and the responsibility that comes with it that was bothering her. She said holding her hand "is that all?"

When she nodded Hayley said "Davina this is what marriage is…."

Davina cut her off by saying "no. I cannot have a marriage like yours and father's. I thought he was different. He was so sweet mother. What happened to him?"

Hayley asked with sinking heart truing to put the heart brought on at the mention of her father "what do you mean?"

She said "he expects me to listen to him all the time. When he wants to…" she turned red and Hayley understood. She felt weird but kept quiet. Davina continued "whenever he feels like he want to be with me never bothering if I want to or not."

Hayley said "he is your husband. He has rights…" but she cut her off by saying "I have rights too mother. You taught me that. I am not going to let him treat me like a slave."

Hayley said "you are not his slave Davina. You are his wife. He is your husband, he demands some respect…"

Davina said firmly "he has to earn that respect mama, you taught me that."

Hayley sighed, looking at her determined face and then when she said "we have not once talked about this child" her heart sank.

She said "maybe he feels shy Davina. It all happened out of blue for both of you."

When she didnt say anything, Hayley asked "have you tried to talk to him about it?"

Davina suddenly recalled his angry reminder about their child when she had told him that she didnt want to live with him and shook her head as she recalled her taunting him about not standing up to his responsibility.

Hayley said "why dont you talk to him?"

Davina shook her head saying "no I will not. If he is not interested then I am definitely not interested."

Hayley sighed and said "Davina this is what marriage is. Marriage is not a battle of who will win. You listen to him some. He listens to you some. There is no harm in compromising without losing your identity. …"

Davina cut her off by saying "mama, no. I dont want to listen to him anymore" as she put her head in Hayley's lap and started crying.

Hayley sighed and looked at her sad face as tears fell from her eyes. She brushed her hair out of her face and said "everything will be all right with time."

Her heart sank when she whispered "no. Nothing will be all right. We will never be a family mama."

After sending Davina back home, as promised to Klaus, ignoring her protest about not going back, she realized that Klaus was right. She didnt know how to be a wife and to submit to the requirements of someone without losing your own identity. She felt at loss at what Dvaina had said and what Klasu had said.

Hayley spend the next few days thinking about his proposal. Part of her, she realized, still loved him and wanted him, to her surprise and dismay. _But was she willing to forgive him for cheating on her_ , she asked herself. _But this is not all about them, it is about Davina and her baby and for her, she should be and is willing to do anything._ She told herself. With each passing day thoughts about Davina, sadness, silence and the loneliness in her own life, desire to have someone who cared about her, even an ounce of care, was making her resolve to never let Klaus Mikaelson in her life weakening and at last four days after him proposing to her she made a decision. She took out a paper from the drawer and wrote down

"If you can, please come to my manor in the afternoon.

Hayley."

She looked down at her name and then tore the paper away and wrote the note again on another plain paper and signed it by "Andrea."

She rang the bell. After a few moments Lily entered she said to her "send this to Lord Niklaus's manor."

Klaus opened the letter and felt hopeful that she had asked for his presences but at the same time he felt anxious as to what she wanted to talk about.

Later that evening, he looked towards her when she said "on one condition."

When he didnt say anything, she said "you will not reveal our past relationship to anyone of them. We will not talk about our past too. If we are doing this then we have to put our past behind us."

He said "Kaleb knows."

She gasped "what?"

He said "Kaleb and I are very close. He knows about you. What I mean to say is that he knows I was engaged to someone named Hayley. He does not know that someone is you."

She said "then you will not tell him about me."

He knew at once that it was a statement and not a request.

He asked "if I do…"

She said, shaking her head "then I will not marry you."

He at once said, taking a step towards her "all right. I will not tell him. What about Davina?"

Hayley said softly "she does not know about you."

Klaus's heart sank but then he said to himself _"why would she tell her daughter about a man who broke her heart so badly."_

She said "and you will not address me Hayley publicly."

He said "agreed" his eyes going to her lip and he just wanted to kiss them.

She was quiet for a moment and then asked "when are we going to tell them?"

He said, smiling softly "now. Come with me to my manor. We will tell them together and we will get married tomorrow."

She said, feeling nervous now, not sure about her decision anymore"that is too early Klaus."

He said "I dont think so" thinking of the past fifteen years he had spend away from her, thinking about her, wondering _how life would have been like if she were with him._

He hesitated for just a fraction of second and then presented his hand to her.

Hayley looked at his hand and after hesitation held it. He pulled her to her feet and said softly "thank you Hayley."

She stared into his eye and felt flutters in her stomach. She said "we should leave. It will be dark soon."

During the ride to his manor, his eyes were on her hands and he could see how nervous she was and it reminded him of how she would be when they would sit under that tree and he would kiss her and they would talk about their wedding and she would show her apprehensions about his mother. His heart sank as he remembered what his mother had done to their lives.

An hour later, he was leading her to his sitting room and saying to Henrick "send for Kaleb and Davina."

* * *

Davina said "Kaleb I was at Elizabeth."

He said angrily "Davina you have been gone since morning and without telling me. It is almost six pm. You should at least have informed me before going."

Davina huffed and asked "why should I…" but stopped when they heard a knock at the door. He walked to it, opened it and asked "what is it Henrick?" whereas she walked away from him angrily.

Henrick said "my lord, lord Niklaus wants your and lady Davina's presence in the sitting room."

He sighed and said "tell him we will be there shortly."

He closed the door and said "father wants to see us."

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling bad for her father-in-law, caught between the fight between his son and his wife. She said "he is worried about us."

Kaleb said dejectedly, feeling sorry for his father "yes."

She sighed and turned towards him saying "I wish he didn't have to see this" and walked towards the door not seeing his surprised expressions.

They both walked towards the sitting room feeling apprehensive at what he was going to say this time. The moment they entered the room, Davina smiled seeing Hayley there. She said "mama" walked to her, hugged her and then stepped back.

Kaleb couldn't help but notice how relaxed she suddenly had gotten and for some reason it made him annoyed.

He took one more step when he noticed his father and her mother's expressions and he got confused.

Klaus noticed his expressions changing and he realized that his son had figured out what was going on.

He cleared his throat and said "Davina, Kaleb, Andrea and I have an announcement to make."

He noticed the smile slipped from Davina's face but she didnt say anything to his relief.

He said "I asked her to marry me and she has accepted it."

Davina blustered before Kaleb could even say anything "what? No."

Kaleb groaned inwardly at her reaction and said "father…" but Davina cut him off and said, this time very angry "but no. You two cannot get married. You are too old to get married."

Hayley felt a drop in her stomach and tried to take her hand away from his but his hold tightened.

Klaus controlled the urge to laugh but didnt say anything. His eyes went to Hayley and to his amusement she was turning red. He held her hand tight and squeezed it as he felt her trying to yank it out of his grasp and said "we dont need your permission. We just wanted to tell you. We are getting married tomorrow. If you want to attend the ceremony, good, otherwise does not make a difference to me."

Davina continued to glare towards him and then stormed out, immediately followed by Kaleb. She was about to say something but he said "let them go. Let me show you your room. You are staying here tonight. You will be married from this house."

She said "no Niklaus…"

He sighed hearing the use of formal name from her mouth but said "it is getting late Hayley and I would like you to spend the night here. I have to make some preparations so have to leave. I dont want to worry about you traveling back at this time of night."

She looked at his face, trying to see if he was being sincere and then nodded.

Hayley was pacing in the room when she heard a loud bang. She startled and walked out and rushed towards the sound. The moment she reached the room where the sound came from she heard Kaleb said in a loud voice "my father?! You want me to believe that your mother had nothing to do with it? They are _both_ getting married."

She started a step forward when she heard Davina say louder "my mother wouldn't marry him unless she was proposed to."

Hayley turned around when she felt a hand on her hand and he dragged her away from the door saying "get used to it."

She asked, still in shock "how long has this been going on?"

Klaus said "it started a week after their marriage."

She asked "why didnt you tell me?"

He said looking into her hazel brown eyes "you were not exactly in a talking mood with me if I remember correctly."

She sighed and said "don't you think we shouldn't add to their stress with this marriage."

Klaus's heart stopped beating for a second and then he said "us not getting married will not make the situation any better if that is what you are thinking but if we get married it might help them seeing another married couple around, who care about each other."

Hayley felt her throat choking as she recalled how much she loved him and he loved him. There was so much in his eyes that she wanted to forget about what happened but she knew it will take so much time.

She said "I am not sure how much they will learn from us."

He held her hand, brought her close to him and said "they will. All that matters is that with everything that happened between us, I can still see that you care about me and I… you have no idea how I feel for you. I have never stopped loving you."

She wanted to ask him, shout at him _"then why did you do that"_ but she had promised herself that she will let the past remain buried so she kept her mouth shut.

He looked up as the door opened and then shut with a bang. They looked around as they saw Kaleb storm out of the room. He sighed, gave her a helpless smiled and whispered "I cannot wait for tomorrow to come and be married to you."

Hayley spend the whole night thinking about what she had done. A part of her mind was telling her that there was still time but the other part didnt want to go to that empty house. She looked around at the white walls and realized that she would take this fighting any day then the quiet of her home. She turned to one side and tried not to think of Criag but memories had started haunting her.

 **flashback Hayley**

 ** _13th April, 1787_**

 _Hayley looked down at "Robinson Crusoe" in her hand and murmured "Happy birthday Klaus."_

 _And startled when she felt arms around her followed by a whisper "who is Klaus?"_

 _She looked towards him and smiled asking "when did you come back?"_

 _He said "a few minutes ago. You haven't told me about Klaus?"_

 _She said "no one" as she turned towards him, kissed him and asked 'are you hungry?"_

 _He said "yes."_

 _As she was moving away he pulled her towards him and asked "Hayley, marriage is based on honesty."_

 _She looked into his eyes and said "he was a friend."_

 _He asked, looking into her eyes "did you love him?"_

 _Hayley gasped "no."_

 _He said "really? You face is telling an entirely different story."_

 _Hayley said "I will get dinner …" but he pulled her towards her and said "Hayley…"_

 _Hayley looked up and softly said "yes I did."_

 _She at once realized that it was a mistake as he pulled away from her, continued to look towards her for a moment and then left the room leaving her feeling confused._

 _Later that night when he came back and made love to her, he was distant and rough. When she asked him "are you alright?" a slap landed her face, stunning her. He hissed "you will not think about him anymore."_

 _She asked "who?" confused and shocked at the slap on her face._

 _"_ _Klaus" he said angrily._

 _Hayley gasped and said "Klaus is my past Craig. You are my present and future."_

 _He said "I dont believe you. I know you still love him."_

 _She said now on the verge of crying "Craig you said that marriage is based on honesty and I … I told you about Klaus. Please dont react this way."_

 _He stared at her angry and turned away from her._

 _ **End flashback**_

She wiped her eyes as she recalled the next ten years with him when she tried to prove to him that she did not love Klaus anymore but he didn't believe her. How he continued to distance himself from her. How he stopped having sex with her and if very occasionally he had, he was so distant even though they were physically close. How he stopped coming home at night. How he started spending time in brothels only to come back home to act like a loving husband for a day and then back to his old self. How he was never able to show any care for Davina and how he never could accept that his wife could have loved someone else. How he provided her with every monetary things but his heart never warmed up to her and with that cold heart he left them.

She sighed, her mind tired of thinking and she drifted off to sleep.

 **22nd October, 1804:**

Elijah put the bite in his mouth and chocked as he read the note. Sophie asked, as she entered the room with Stephanie in her arms "are you alright?"

He said "Niklaus and Hayley are getting married today" staring at the note.

A moment later, the note was snatched from his hands followed by a squeal "oh that is wonderful."

* * *

Rebekah couldn't believe when she read the note send by Klaus. She spun towards Stefan who was leaving the house and said in daze "Klaus has proposed to Hayley and she said yes. They are getting married today."

Stefan said "what?" and took the letter from her hand and after reading it, he smiled and said "about time."

She smiled, kissed him. After Stefan left she continued with the breakfast feeling restless to talk to him. After settling down Daniel with Elizabeth, she hurriedly gave breakfast to the kids and went to the manor.

* * *

It was ten in the morning and she was feeling very nervous pacing in the room she had spend the night in, not knowing what to do. Someone had brought in breakfast to her in the room but she was unable to eat anything. At last she got tired of pacing and left the room, walked towards the hall and spotted a lady. She asked "where can I find Nik… Lord Niklaus?"

She smiled, curtseyed and said "my lady you can find him in the library."

Hayley gasped at being addressed that way and realized that the servants know about the wedding. She nodded and headed towards the library as she recalled the way to it.

She knocked at the door and entered it.

She stopped when she noticed Kaleb standing there.

She felt nervous and asked "good morning."

He looked at her and said "good morning… Mrs. Marshall"

The pit in her stomach became bigger at being addressed so formally and with such a non-smiling face. She gulped and asked "I… where can I find Niklaus?"

He said "father is…" when the door opened and his eyes went to it.

He said "there he is."

He then left the room while Hayley turned to Klaus and said "I think we should not be doing it."

Klaus felt his heart sink but he walked to her and said "we are doing it. Rebekah will be here in one hour and she can help you with whatever you need."

She said trying to sound reasonable "Klaus, you are moving too fast. Please think about what you are doing."

He said "Hayley we are doing it for our kids" knowing that she will not think twice for Davina.

A moment later he smiled when she kept quiet. She said "I dont have my belongings."

He walked towards her until he was inches from her, his eyes on her lips "you can send for Lily to bring them here."

She said, feeling very conscious of him "I don't have anything to wear Klaus."

He registered her calling him by her familiar name and he smiled "you will look good in anything" his voice reducing to whisper.

She said in a barely audible voice "are you sure it will work?"

He wanted to kiss her so badly that he could only nod and then they both startled when they heard a knock on the door.

He stepped back and said "enter" feeling flustered.

He turned toward Henrick who handed him an envelop and nodded. He opened it and said "I have to deal with this. Rebekah will be here to help you get ready. I promise I will be here at 4 pm, at the time of marriage."

She felt stunned but she didnt know what to say so nodded.

She asked "where is Davina's room?"

He looked up and said "third room on the right side at the end of this corridor."

She nodded. He walked to her and said "dont let yourself be influenced by what she or Kaleb say. Alright Hayley? You and I are getting married."

She didnt know what to say but before she could say, he turned and left the room.

She took a deep breath and headed towards Davina's room. She knocked at it and then waited for her to open it.

Davina was angrily pacing her room saying "how can they…." when she heard the knock and looked towards Kaleb who ran his fingers through his hair. Their eyes met and then he went to the door.

Kaleb opened the door and seeing her standing there got a surprise. He said "oh, Mrs. Marshall. Come in."

Davina asked "who.." but then stopped as she saw Hayley standing there.

Kaleb noticed the iciness between them and said "umm I will give you ladies some time" and left the room ignoring Davina's angry pleading glance, shaking of her head telling him that she didnt want him to leave.

The moment the door closed Davina asked angrily "how could you?"

Hayley felt taken aback and she asked "what do you mean Davina?"

She said "you are going to become a grandmother and you want to marry at this age."

Hayley said calmly "my becoming a grandmother has nothing to do with my getting married. I am not that old….."

Davina cut her off by saying "mama he is my father-in-law. I dont want to live with Kaleb. How can you get married to his father."

Hayley said "Davina you…"

but she cut her off by saying "this is so humiliating. You getting married to him."

Suddenly Hayley got angry and walked to her and said "Davina Marshall Labonair…"

She shook her head saying "dont call me by his name. You know I dont like it."

Hayley started at her face, at the sudden sadness that had appeared on it, took a deep breath and and said "I am getting married to Niklaus today and young lady, you have to accept it. He asked me and I accepted it."

She turned and left ignoring her "but mama…"

She didnt know how she found path to her room in those blurry eyes. She fell in front of the fireplace and started crying. After some time she got up, freshened herself and went back to the library not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Kaleb was pacing outside the manor, in the courtyard wondering _where his father was. He cannot get married to Davina's mother. He does not want to live with her. How can his father marry mother of his wife? They dont even know each other!_

With each passing minute eh was getting frustrated and for the first time it hit him that he had Davina finally agreed on something - their parents shouldn't get married.

He startled when he heard Rebekah say "good morning Kaleb."

He said "aunt Rebekah. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" and then flushed as he realized that he must have come off as inhospitable but Rebekah didnt seem to mind. When she asked "where can I find Andrea?"

He said "I dont know. Maybe in her room" his tone suddenly went surly. at the look of confusion on her face he said "guest room."

Rebekah looked at him for a moment and then without saying anything went towards the guest room.

The moment she entered the library she saw her and she suddenly recalled their last encounter in that library and her heart sank.

She then shook her head to clear her mind from past bad memories and walked to her smiling and said "good morning Ha… Andrea."

Hayley said "good morning Rebekah."

she said "I am so happy about this. I couldn't believe when Klaus told me. What do you need for the wedding?"

Hayley looked at her friendly expression and said "I need to get my belongings from home."

Rebekah said "I can go and get them. Any thing particular."

Hayley hastily said "no I can go."

Rebekah smiled and said "alright. I will go with you."

An hour later she was packing her necessary belongings while Rebekah was looking around her room.

Rebekah at once saw that there was no proof that a man lived in this house. She itched to ask her about her husband but thought better of it. She said "this is a lovely home."

Hayley said nervously "thank you. I am packed."

She hesitated and then asked "can Lily come with me?"

Rebekah said "if you want to then why not?"

By the time they reached back to the manor, they had two hours to spare so Rebekah helped her into an tea-pink gown with white small flowers speckled all over the bodice, fixed her hair, put on slight makeup and said "I have to go and change. I will be back with my family."

Hayley was looking at her reflection not sure if she was making a right decision or not. She startled when she felt Rebekah's hand on her hand taking her by surprise.

Rebekah said "Hayley… please" when she saw her starting to interrupt. When she closed her mouth Rebekah continued "I dont know how to tell you how sorry I am about the way things turned out but I am so happy that you and Klaus are finally getting together and you will forget about what happened between all of us."

Hayley said, desperately "our children are not happy."

Rebekah was so taken aback by that that she didnt know what to say at once but then said "let them be. They will come to terms with it. It is your and Niklaus's wish. He told me what you wanted. I don't agree to it but it is your wish so I will abide by it."

Hayley didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. Rebekah nodded and left the room.

True to his words, he was there at the time of ceremony. His whole family was there. She had no idea how did he pull it off so quickly. The only people who looked annoyed were Davina and Kaleb. Others looked happy. When he grabbed her hand and said his vows, her heart was racing like a wild animal and when she was saying her vows her voice was trembling and when he kissed her softly on her cheek, her world was spinning.

Klaus could feel her nervousness so he kept the kiss short and on her cheek to not spook her in front of everyone. He leaned back and smiled, squeezed her hands in his and then let go for them to mingle among his family.

She didnt know how the rest of afternoon went by but she could see Davina was pretty upset. She had not talked to her once after the ceremony. Rebekah and Sophie were really happy and trying to make her feel at home. Elizabeth was smiling ear to ear. Kaleb looked surly. Her gaze was going to Klaus, again and again, talking to Elijah or Stefan, with that soft smile on his lips and her heart was beating out of chest.

What she didnt know was that he was also looking towards her when she was not looking towards him. Seeing her holding Stephanie tightened the muscles in his stomach. He could see anger on Kaleb's face and it amused him to see him standing so close to Davina and he wondered _'are they bonding over their disagreement on this wedding?'_ but then shook his head and tried not to think about them for the rest of the evening.

Later that night after everyone left, she was sitting on the bed thinking about the past few hours, the angry look Davina had given her, the smiling faces of his family, the confusion and anger on Kaleb face during the ceremony, that soft smile on Klaus's face when he had kissed her, when he was talking to Stefan and Elijah afterwards and wondered if they had done the right thing or not. She looked down at her dress and remember how once she wanted to wear a wedding dress for him and her eyes blurred at all the lost time between them. She startled when she heard Lily say "mistress, I have put your belongings in the changing chamber."

Hayley smiled and said "thank you Lily."

She walked to her and said "it is my duty, mistress."

Hayley could feel that she wanted to say something else too but then the door opened and Lily's eyes went to it. She curtsied and left while Hayley slowly stood up, taking in how handsome and graceful he was looking.

* * *

 _ **A/N: so what do you think will happen now? Will they warm up to each other? Will they have their wedding night? How will Davina and Kaleb react to all of this? Is their plan about their kids seeing them as a role model wise? Will it work?**_


	9. Chapter 9 Adjusting

**_A/N: Thank you for great reviews. guests, yes Davina is playing a very bad part in ruining her marriage. It will get worse in future chapter. Sorry, but it has to get worse before it gets better. The bottom line is that no one is innocent in that relationship because they dont want to try or submit._**

 ** _this is my first time writing two couples in parallel. I hope I am doing justice to both couples. I will be honest with you all, I am loving writing Davina and Kaleb. :) They have so much angst. Hayley and Klaus too but they have decided to put it behind them for their kids so not so much. I hope story wise I am covering both couples satisfactory. I hope you like this chapter too. It is a LOT longer than the last one. I have proof read this chapter a few times but now that I am posting it something is amiss. Cannot put my finger on it. Tell me what you think of it :)_**

* * *

Klaus closed the door behind him, sighing at his latest encounter with Davina, who had not bothered to answer her when they had just met in the corridor. He turned towards her and gazed at her. He walked to her and stood right in front of her. He held her hand, pulled her up and said "I never believed in fate."

She said "this is not fate Niklaus. It is for our children."

He continued to hold her hand, now making her nervous. He felt like kissing her, the thing that he had wanted to do since he had found out she was Davina's mother, the thing he had loved doing once. She was supposed to be his wife seventeen years ago had his mother not done what she did. He felt at peace for the first time in the past so many years. She was his now. At that moment he knew that if it were not for Davina and Kaleb, he would have found a way to get married to her.

He continued to look into her eyes and then leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, felt calm. Hayley flinched as she recalled how hurt she was when she had found out about him cheating on her and she immediately broke the kiss. He asked, gently touching her face, making her look towards him "what is it?"

She said "nothing" as she gently pushed him aside and headed towards the changing chamber to change her clothes.

He stood there for a moment and then walked towards the chamber.

Hayley yelped and quickly tired to cover herself even though she was wearing her shift. His gaze went to her partially undressed form and said "Hayley, we are married and I will not have this type of marriage where we are distant from each other. The purpose of this marriage is to show them how marriage works and for that we have to put our past behind us. You told me that you want to put out past behind. Please forgive me."

She said "Klaus, I want to. I will eventually but not right now. I cannot. I tried but being with you reminds me of how … how I felt when you ….I cannot just forget about our past and start this new relation as if we never had anything. Please try to understand. Give me some time. I know as a husband you have rights and as a wife I have responsibilities but give me some time to adjust to it and as for them, dont worry I will not do anything in front of them that will give them a wrong impression."

He continued to look towards her with sinking heart but then he nodded understanding where it was coming from. He walked to her, held her hand and said "I will wait for that day."

He turned towards his side of the changing chambers and started changing right in front of her, to her surprise. Hayley quickly looked away form him, feeling heat on her cheeks, wondering why was she acting like a frigid maiden when she had been married for ten years.

He looked toward her after changing and noticed her back towards her. Suddenly he smiled, feeling content and happy even though he knew their kids probably must be fighting in their room right now. He left the chamber quietly after glancing her one last time.

Hayley realized that she has been standing there doing nothing. She quickly changed into her night dress, feeling very conscious about spending the night with him.

She walked to the fireplace and stood there looking at the fire warming her cold hands. She then headed back to the bed. He was already in the bed, looking towards her curiously. She asked "do you turn the lamp off or down?"

He said, feeling content even though they were miles apart right now "down."

She walked to the lamp and turned it down and then after some hesitation she got under the covers.

She knew he was up. She asked him "what are you planning?"

He felt like saying "making you mine which I should have done all those years ago" but said "to show them how to care about each other."

She turned towards him but he was looking towards the ceiling.

She asked "I dont know how that is even possible. Right now they were so angry."

Klaus turned towards her and looked into her eyes, not believing that she was lying next to him, so close that he could touch her, so close and in a relationship where they were bonded to each other forever. He asked her softly "Hayley were you happy?"

She said after some quiet "yes" but he knew from that silence.

He said "I…." but she said "Klaus we decided to never talk about our past."

He said "yes but sooner or later you have to listen to me."

she said "no. I dont want to. Right now I want to concentrate on Davina and Kaleb's problems. They are going to have a baby and they are fighting like children."

Klaus said "that is because they are barely adults. They should never have gotten married but we didnt have any options. It is amusing that they have finally decided to agree on something."

She asked, surprised at his casual attitude "how can you be so calm about all of this? They were so angry."

Klaus ideally removed the strand of hair from her cheek saying, not knowing how a current went through her body at his informal gesture of his "yes they are angry but on the same thing. I have not seen them agree on anything ever since they have married."

Hayley said, trying to ignore the flutters forming in her stomach "I raised her to speak her mind, stand up for what she believed in but I dont remember her being this stubborn and ill-mannered. What happened to her?"

Klaus said, his eyes on her lips which she was chewing nervously "I don't remember Kaleb ever shouting and losing anger like he does with Davina. I guess they both bring out best in each other" his tone changing to sarcasm at the end of the sentence.

Hayley said "hmmm" and absentmindedly turned away from him.

He too drifted off to sleep, looking at her back, feeling content and at peace at having her back in his life even though the distance was still between them.

* * *

While they were sleeping Davina in her shift, not being able to finish undressing was pacing in her room angrily and continuously murmuring about how inconsiderate their parents are.

Kaleb put on his pajama and took out his shirt but then grabbed his hand as he was starting to get a headache. He walked out of the changing room with the shirt in his hand and said with annoyance "Davina stop… stop. I am starting to have an headache…" as he put this shirt on.

She spun towards him angrily and was about to say something when her eyes went to his lips and something tightened in her stomach. As he started to turn away she grabbed him, spun him towards her and was kissing him so fiercely that he was taken aback, and then she broke it and stepped back, now getting red, the feel of his lips against him after so long felt weird and that moment she realized that the last time he had kissed her on lips was on their wedding night, five weeks ago and that just made her heart sink. She startled when she felt his hand sneak behind her back. He pushed her into him and he kissed her too and before they knew it he were taking off her shift and she was taking off his pajamas. He laid her on the bed and was in her within the matter of second and was thrusting in her. His face contorted with the pure lust, hers with pleasure and when he stilled she wanted him out and said "get off of me."

He looked into her eyes and obliged her by getting off of her. He got up, put on his pajamas back on and and went to lie on his side of the bed while she stayed there for a few moments and then got up and put back her shift on and laid next to him too. Both staying up for a long time, with their hands almost touching each other but not there and they drifted off to sleep still angry at each other, at their parents.

* * *

Next morning when Hayley woke up, she realized that during the night sometime he had grabbed her hand. She continued to lay there wanting to keep on holding his hand, finding peace that came with it. As she was gazing at his face, he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. After a moment he asked "how are you feeling?"

She said "good" and sneaked out of the bed.

She startled when she felt a hand on her back. She turned towards him as his fingers pulled her dress strings.

He said "dont be alarmed. Mornings are sometimes loud."

She turned towards him, feeling flutters in her stomach at the closeness with him, at how his fingers were so naturally tugging at the strings of her dress as if he had been doing that for years and her eyes once again blurred at what could they have had all these years ago. She shook her head, looked at his face and from his tense expressions, she understood what he meant. She asked "how loud?"

Klaus tied the knot and said "you will see at the breakfast table."

He turned her towards her and held her hand, kissed it and said "I promise, I will be a good husband."

Her eyes suddenly gotten blurry and when she didnt say anything his heart sank looking at her unshed tears.

He kissed her hand saying "whenever you are ready, I am here for you Hayley."

She shook her head saying "if you get ready then we can go."

Klaus continued to look towards her and then nodded and went to change his clothes too.

* * *

Davina looked towards him feeling conscious about last night, about kissing him like that, hoping that he does not see how nervous she was and then she recalled what had happened last night and said _"no"_

He looked towards her as he put on his shoes and asked "what?"

She said angrily _"my mother and your father."_

He too groaned but said "behave on the table Davina."

She looked at him angrily but didn't say anything and went to change her clothes.

When she came out, she saw he was still sitting there. She said angrily "I still cannot believe that my mother married your father. How could she after seeing how unhappy her daughter is!?"

Kaleb stood up angrily and said "Me too. My father has seen you first hand and still decided to marry your mother. Like mother like daughter. I wonder if she is like you."

Davina stepped towards him and said angrily "Kaleb, dont talk about her like that."

He said angrily too "and I should let you talk about my father like that?!"

Davina took a deep breath and said "I don't have a problem with your father. He is a great man _unlike you_."

Kaleb stared at her angrily and then asked, trying to keep his anger in check and out of curiosity he asked "then what is _your_ issue with this marriage?"

She snapped "if they are married then we have to remain married too."

Kaleb, taken aback for a moment and then laughed humorously and asked sarcastically "and before this, you thought you could get a divorce?"

When she didnt say anything and just glared at him "Davina Mikealson…" causing her to flinch. He paused noticing her reaction at the name he called her and then continued "Davina _Mikaelson,_ however unhappy _we both_ are with each other, divorce was never an option. Now if you _want,_ you _can_ live separately but no divorce for you love. I wouldn't mind it but…." he paused again for a moment and then continued as he took a step towards her, held her hand, to her surprise "I must admit that living together have _some_ perks" his eyes twinkling at the end of the sentence and she knew he was thinking of last night which just added fuel to his anger.

Saying that he turned and left, leaving her steaming in anger at her helplessness.

* * *

Hayley smiled as Davina and Kaleb entered the dinning room but to her dismay her daughter refused to smile. She felt Klaus shift next to her. He said "good morning Davina, Kaleb."

Davina said "good morning papa."

Hayley's eyes snapped to Klaus at being addressed that way but he shrugged and gestured Daniella to bring breakfast.

During breakfast Hayley noticed Davina and Kaleb were really distant and then at once Davina got up, put her hand on her mouth and ran whereas Kaleb looked towards her in surprise. Hayley's eyes met Klaus who sighed and then she scooted back saying "let me look at her."

The moment they disappeared, Kaleb said "I will leave too. I have some business to attend to. I will see you in the courts."

Klaus got up saying "Kaleb!"

Kaleb turned to him, looked at him for a moment and then said "father?!"

He got up, walked to him and said "I understand your anger but son…."

When Kaleb cut him off by saying "father, how can you marry her? You dont even know her."

Klaus quietly looked at his son's face, both of them realizing that he has interrupted him for the first time but said in a calm voice "I know her enough to know that she will be a good wife…."

Before he could stop himself Kaleb said "how can you say that? Look at Davina…." but Klaus cut him off by saying, a bit angrily _"Kaleb!"_

He started to blush and then said "I meant…."

Klaus controlled his anger and said "I know what you meant son and I must admit that she must be thinking the same thing."

He got some satisfaction seeing his son go pale at the same time he felt bad for his son too. He took a deep breath and said "children are not always reflection of their parents. Circumstances mold a person's life. Sometimes I wish you had seen your mother and me together."

Kaleb said with exasperation "yes me too but father you and she were friends when you got married. Mrs…. Andrea.. what should I even call her?"

Klaus said, feeling amused "you can ask her."

Kaleb said feeling flustered "you dont know her father."

Klaus said "no one really knows anyone Kaleb until they start living together. Look at yourself and Davina. You thought you knew her. You liked her but the moment she became your wife, you dont like what you used to like…."

When Kaleb didn't say anything, Klaus continued "son, I know what you are going through. Relationships are hard. You have to work on them."

Kaleb asked, getting frustrated by the second "why her father?"

Klaus said "son, she was lonely after Davina's marriage and I ….." he paused and Kaleb saw the shadow of that sadness, he didnt want to see there and his heart ached for him and that unknown mystery woman who broke his father's heart. But Klaus continued "and we thought that maybe we can help each other's loneliness as we are bound in a relationship because of you two."

Kaleb asked "what about love father?" He could feel his cheek getting red but he felt like wanting to know.

Klaus said "love comes from caring and I think she can care."

Kaleb continued to look towards him wondering about his and Davina's relationship seeing the lack of care for each other.

When he didnt say anything Klaus said "As my son, I expect you to accept her in this family and nothing less from you."

Kaleb said, sighing "yes father."

He then added "I will be in the courts on time" and went towards his room.

Klaus continued to look towards him knowing that he was still angry but he knew he will try.

* * *

When Hayley reached Davina's room, she saw her throwing up and a young woman was helping her. She walked to her and put her hand on Davina's back saying "it will be all right. When I was pregnant…" but stopped when Davina interrupted saying, rudely "I dont want to hear about your pregnancy mother. I wanted a di…."

Hayley said, firmly cutting her off " _Davina_ …" when she witnessed the middle age woman she had met yesterday, coming back from the bathroom.

She asked "what is your name?"

The woman smiled and said "Victoria, my lady."

Hayley said "Victoria… that will be all. I am here now."

Victoria chanced one glanced at Davina who nodded. After the door closed behind her Hayley said firmly "I dont care how unhappy you are with Kaleb, you will take care not to voice your opinions in front of help…."

She stopped talking when the door opened and Kaleb walked in.

Hayley turned towards him but he didnt stop. He picked up his coat and left.

Davina said angrily "did you see him? He didnt even bother to say anything to you."

Hayley softly said "he must be busy Davina."

She add after a moment of tense silence between them "Davina, you are about to have a baby in a few months and you have to make a nice environment for him … or her."

Davina asked "mama, didnt you use to say that it take two people to make a home?"

Hayley said "yes Davina but one of them has always have to try a little harder. It is never an equal effort and women…"

Davina said shaking her head "no." She got up angrily and continued "and why do you even care about me? You married his father and now I am stuck in this house."

Hayley sighed and said "my marriage to his father has nothing to do with your marriage."

She said "it has everything to do with our marriage. We are bound to each other forever because of you two. You will never side with me because you will side with your _husband!"_

and marched out of the room leaving her stunned. She sighed and left the room too.

* * *

Kaleb spend the next half an hour thinking about what his conversation with his father. He couldnt help but remember how his father looked really at peace today. The sadness that he wished to be gone from his father's eyes was not there today. He wondered _will she keep him happy? If she can then isn't it worth it, seeing his father happy after seeing him sad all those years. Even though he tried to hide that sadness from him but he had noticed it and doesn't he want that to be gone from his eyes. Should, for his sake, he try to accept Davina's mother as part of their family but that means that he and Davina have to make their marriage work too._ He wondered in anguish _"what if his and Davina's marriage ruin their marriage- his chances of happiness. He should work on his marriage with Davina to prevent that."_ He thought, frustrated " _but Davina… Davina is so infuriating."_ and then he sighed and headed towards the courts.

* * *

She didnt see her all day. Klaus had left for the courts with Kaleb. She felt weird. Even though the manor was quiet and she was lonely all day but she realized that this loneliness was better than the one she had at home because she knew that they will eventually come back home. By mid afternoon, she was getting bored out of her mind so she went down to the kitchen to check of dinner surprising Daniella. When she started stirring the wooden spoon in the big pot, Daniella said "my lady, you dont have to do this."

She said, smiling "I know. I just like to cook."

She felt like asking Victoria where Davina was but then realized that it must look weird if her own mother didnt know where she was so she kept quiet.

After a few minutes and making sure everything was going as it was supposed to, she went to the library wondering where was Davina? She thought about what Klaus had said to her last night and today in the morning and asked herself w _hat kind of relationship she wanted with Klaus. Does she want him in her life? Does she want to become his wife? Not just fulfill her responsibility but want?_ She felt confused when she realized that even after everything that happened between him and her, she wanted to have with him what they had dreamed once. She wanted to forget about what he did. She wanted to put all that behind them even though her heart still ached when she thought about it. She realized for that she has to stop thinking about it. _But should she forgive him and his family so easily_ , she wondered. She sighed and said to herself "dont make it an ego issue. It is about you daughter. For her you should do it. For that you need to learn to live with what happened." She sighed and took out a book from the shelf.

* * *

Klaus was eagerly looking forward to seeing her but he got stuck in a case and then he had to take a trip to his tenants so he went there with Kaleb. Kaleb was still very quiet all day and had not talked to him but he knew that their conversation in the morning, he was listening to it. By the time they reached home, it was quiet late. The manor was quiet as usual but something was different. He headed towards the library having an idea that she will be there. The moment he opened the door he saw her sitting on his chair reading a book. He stood there looking towards her, admiring her beautify and then walked to her and said "you look good sitting there" startling her.

She said "Klaus. When did you come?

He acknowledged the use of his name and his heart skipped a beat. He said "just right now. How was your day?"

She slowly got up saying "alright."

He asked "where is Davina?"

Hayley smile slipped and she said "she is so angry with me Niklaus. I dont know how will she warm up to me."

Klaus held her hand, smiled when she looked flustered. He said "give them time. Kaleb is angry with me too. Isn't it understandable that they are angry? The way we forced them into this marriage and then _we_ got married. They will get angry. Let them get angry and in a few days matters will get better."

She felt more flustered as he caressed her hand and said "dinner is ready."

Klaus pulled her towards her and gently planted a kiss on her hand saying "yes. I am starving."

Hayley at once knew from the look in his eyes that he was talking about something else and that just made her blush. She stepped back and said "lets go."

The dinner was a quiet affair with Davina and Kaleb very quiet while Klaus told Hayley about her day. Kaleb could feel Davina trembling in anger as her gaze kept on going towards their parents. He just wished she does not say anything, misbehaving towards his father. After dinner they all retreated to their room. The moment they both left the table, Hayley sighed and looked towards Klaus who gave her an encouraging smile. That night when they laid down, Klaus pulled her towards him to her surprise and slept holding her.

When next morning Hayley woke up, she realized that after a long time she had a peaceful night.

She started to get up when his hold tightened and he whispered sleepily, without opening his eyes "it is Saturday. I get up late."

She thought for a moment and stayed there and after a moment she realized that she was enjoying his arms around her. Eventually after sometime, after lying like that, him gone back to sleep, her looking towards his peaceful face, he opened his eyes and said "good morning."

She felt flustered at being caught looking towards him and said "good morning."

He wanted to kiss her but thought better of it and said "I am glad it is Saturday. We can spend some time together as a family. What do you usually do on Saturdays?"

She said "for me all days are same. Household chores"

He said casually as his finger ideally started brushing against her back, causing her to jump which didnt go unnoticed by him but he said, trying to hide the smile that wanted to appear on his lips at the effect he was having on her "we have dinners on Saturdays. Sometimes I host them, sometimes Rebekah and sometimes Elijah. It is just three of us and our families. This week we didnt have any didnt have because Stefan and Elijah both were busy and we just got married but normally we have a weekly dinner.

She nodded, trying to ignore what he fingers were making her feel and asked "and what do you do on Saturdays?"

He continued to look into her eyes for a moment and then said "just relax. Enjoy the day. Kaleb and I spend some quality time together. Weekends are usually slow days."

She smiled hearing his routine, which was not much different from what she and Davina used to have and said "we should get on with it then. I will go change now."

He said "yes we should" and reluctantly let go of her.

He continued to lie there for a few minutes and then got up and went to the bathroom to change. After few moments when he came out and took off his shirt, he noticed her looking away from him bringing an amused smile on his lips.

She asked feeling flustered "do you think they are still mad at us?"

Klaus said "yes" knowing she was asking about their kids, as he put on a different shirt and buttoned it.

Hayley looked towards him with slight frustration at how casual he was about their children's situation but then he started to take of his pajama so she turned away from him tying the strings at the front of her dress.

Her fingers were busy pulling the strings, her mind was confused as to handle their kids, when he walked in front of her and said taking over her strings "dont worry about them too much. Just be normal and everything will go as we have envisioned it."

He tied the knot, his fingers brushing against her breast, her heart racing, his lion muscles tightening and then he leaned in, kissed her softly on her lips just for a fraction of second and said "lets go."

He turned and left the changing room while she stood there feeling confused at what he was doing to her, as her fingers slowly traced her lips and then followed him.

It came as a surprise to her when at the breakfast table she asked about Davina and Kaleb said "she is sleeping" but Klaus shook his head signaling her not to say anything.

Around ten am, he was reading a book in the library when the door banged open and Kaleb entered the library. He asked looking at his expressions "is something bothering you son?"

Kaleb said surly "nothing father" and settle down in the chair opposite Klaus.

He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened again and entered wearing a soft pink color dress. She walked to him and aid "Klaus, Elijah had send an invitation."

Klaus asked "for what?"

She said "he is throwing a party in honor of our wedding."

Klaus asked "when?"

She looked down at the invitation and said "Friday. What do you want me to tell them?"

Klaus suddenly caught Kaleb looking towards them. Before Klaus could answer the door opened and they turned towards it and then Hayley gaped.

She turned back to Klaus in shock and seeing his disappointed expressions just made a drop in her stomach. She dashed to Davina and dragged her out of the library ignoring her protest.

Kaleb at once stood up when the door closed but then he sat down.

Hayley hissed "what are you wearing?

Davina looked down and asked looking confused "what mother?"

Hayley sighed and said "Davina this is not an appropriate dress. Look at you neckline."

She said looking down "I like it."

Hayley asked "does Kaleb approve of you dressing this way?"

Davina said "I don't care about what he approves or not."

Hayley said sighing in frustration "Davina he is your husband. You should care about his likes and dislikes."

Davina said stubbornly "why should I? If he does not care about me then why should I?"

Hayley sighed and said "Davina he cares about you. Why do you say that?"

Davina said in the same tone "he does not."

Hayley grab her arm and said angrily " _Davina_ , go and change it right now…" but she stormed out of there.

A few minutes later she walked in and asked, keeping her voice calm "Klaus, you have not answered me."

Klaus said "tell him we will attend it" taking in the tension on her face.

She sighed, walked to his desk and took out a pen and a paper and started writing the acceptance letter.

Klaus could see tension on her face but Kaleb was sitting there so he didnt want to say anything.

Kaleb noticed his father looking towards Hayley with weird expressions, something he had never seen on his face for anyone, and felt awkward. He abruptly got up and left. The moment the door closed Hayley looked towards Klaus in exasperation as she sealed the envelop. He asked "do you want to go to the lake?"

She looked a thin in shock saying "Klaus, Davina and Kaleb…"

He said "Hayley, their marriage will not improve overnight. That is what we have to show them. How to be happy with each other. Do you want to go?"

She continued to look at his face and then nodded.

An hour later, she and he were sitting under that tree and gazing into the gaze silently and then she felt his arm go around her as he pulled her towards him and said "this is still my favorite place. It gives me calm and peace."

She asked, feeling nostalgic "do you still come here?"

He said, after some quiet "yes. Whenever I was lonely."

Her heart got confused and she wanted to ask him about Caroline but she knew if she started about Caroline, he will ask about Craig and she didn't want to talk about him so she kept quiet.

When he said "next time we can bring a book here."

She smiled, looked towards him and said "don't you think we are little old for that."

He shook his head, holding her hand ideally and said " _not anymore than we were seventeen years ago._ We were never young. We shouldnt have spend all that time in reading books. There were so many fun stuff we could do…" he laughed when she blushed and continued "but if I will have to do it all again, I will not change it for the world. Reading with you, spending time with you was the most cherished time of my life." He paused, smiled and kissed her hand making a smile appear on her lips and confusion in her heart as she wondered once again _'then why Klaus?'_

Later that evening Kaleb was siting in the library when the door opened and Hayley walked in with Klaus.

She said, smiling "oh good Kaleb you are here too. I just asked Victoria to bring some tea. Where is Davina?"

He said "I will go check."

* * *

Davina was pacing in the room angrily thinking about what she had seen a few hours ago

 ** _flashback Davina_**

 ** _A few hours ago_**

 _She was kicking the grass ideally, unable to stop thinking about her mother and how she had reprimanded her for wearing that dress. She looked down at the blue dress she had changed into later to avoid making it into a bigger issue but she was steaming. She wondered if her mother was more angry with her because of what she had said about Kaleb. If it were not for Kaleb, she wouldnt have been that angry. She wondered why does she expect her to give him respect when he does not show her any respect. Didnt she use to say you have to earn respect. She wondered if her mother will continue to side against her, never see her reasoning, now that she is married to Kaleb's father, her sympathizes will be towards him but why? She is her daughter. She should sympathize with her. She suddenly got so angry that tears started to fall and then she thought of her child and cursed Kaleb for never showing any interst in their baby and for putting her in this situation. She cursed that evening in the stable and suddenly images started flashing through her mind and a sad smile appeared on her lips as she recalled how she had felt when he had gently rocked in her and that soft smile on his lips when he had kissed her before she had gone back home. She wondered if he had stood up to his responsibilities would their situation be different. The more she thought the more she felt confused. She sighed, looked up towards the lake and thought 'winter is just around the corner' when her gaze fell on her mother and Klaus. She stood there looking towards them when she turned toward Klaus and said something that made him smile and shake his head, said something and then kissed her hand._

 _An angry wave went through her and she stormed towards the manor._

 ** _end flashback_**

She startled when she heard him say "Davina, come to the library."

She asked angrily "why?"

She noticed his eyebrows raising but she didnt care. She felt too angry at him to be a coward and their parents for putting them in this situation.

But then when he said in a calm voice "your mother asked for you. She had asked for tea in the library."

She said angrily "I dont want to spend a minute in their company."

Kaleb got angry and said "you think I like it? My father is acting like..…" he was so angry and confused that he was unable to finish his sentence and then remembered what he had decided in the morning and said "right now they are waiting for us in the library and I am here to get you. They are our parents. We cannot be upset with them forever."

She said in the same tone "if you want to go then go. I will not" and then yelped "what do you think you are doing?" as he grabbed her hand harshly.

He dragged her arm towards the door when she shouted "fine. Let me go."

When they reached the library, they both were steaming. He murmured in a warning tone "don't misbehave" before pushing the door open.

As Kaleb watched, Hayley said "that will be all Victoria" dragged the tray towards her and started pouring the tea while Klaus asked. He went to sit in an empty chair opposite Hayley whereas Davina went to sit near his father, to his amusement.

Klaus asked "Victoria, have you settled down your issue with Elsa."

Kaleb noticed her head snapping in the direction and he groaned knowing that she will not able to resist and say something inappropriate.

Victoria said "my lord. I have talked to her but she is being stubborn. She wants to marry someone who is not our equal. They are landowners. Now who will tell that immature girl that that status differences are never a good idea in a marriage."

Kaleb was looking towards Davina to stop her from saying something when he noticed his father glance towards Davina's mother.

And when he softly said "usually" he was taken aback.

Davina at once said "but papa if they love each other then it shouldn't make a difference…."

Kaleb said "love is not enough in a marriage…." looking directly towards her.

Hayley noticed Davina purse her lips and she said "if she says that he loves her than…."

Kaleb said bluntly, getting up "if you dont know the details then don't voice your opinion. That man is a womanizer."

And then without saying another word he left the room.

Hayley and Klaus eyes met. Her confused, his exasperated. She noticed Davina clenching her fists, and felt a pang for her and slight annoyance towards Kaleb for dismissing her thoughts so rudely.

She said "Victoria, if that man is not loyal to her then she shouldnt be marrying her. Does she know?"

Victoria said "yes my lady she knows but she says that she does not care. She says that he loves her."

Davina at once said "then let her marry him. She will learn from her own mistake."

Hayley looked towards her stunned at her suggestion but Victoria said "my lady, parents cannot let their children make mistakes that they know will ruin their lives. I just wish she comes to her senses."

She picked up the tea cups, put them in the tray and slowly retreated from the room.

Davina looked towards Hayley and said "I feel sorry for Elsa. Why does she _have to_ listen to her mother? She is old enough to make her own decision."

Hayley said "because parents know from their experiences and I agree with Victoria. Status does matter."

She noticed Klaus started to open his mouth so she continued "however we _dont like it or try to avoid_ it but it does matter and it is never a good idea to get involved in relationships that are uneven."

Davina sighed, got up saying "I am tired. Good night."

Hayley asked "dinner Divana?"

She said "mama I am not hungry" and left the room.

When she reached her room, her anger at her mother was replaced by her anger toward Kaleb for dismissing her opinion so rudely. Noticing the room empty she sighed, changed her clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

Klaus and Hayley had a peaceful dinner where they talked about random stuff making. She kept on thinking during dinner if she should talk to Klaus about Kaleb's behavior but then didn't bring it up as she thought maybe he was upset about something. When he pulled her towards her after getting in the bed, she sighed, turned towards him and buried her face in his chest not knowing the smile that had appeared on his lips as her hand roped around his back.

* * *

When Davina woke up next morning, he was gone. She changed her clothes and rang bell for Victoria.

When she came, she said to her "Victoria, I will have breakfast in my room."

After breakfast she went to the library but stopped when she saw her mother sitting there doing embroidery. She continued to look towards her and then suddenly missed her so she walked ot her and sat next to her. Hayley looked towards Davina and asked "how are you feeling?"

Her eyes suddenly blurred as she realized that no one except for her has ever asked her this questions. Her anger at her evaporated as her hand went to her stomach and she said "good."

Hayley asked "it is a great feeling when one is pregnant."

Davina looked towards her mother but she was doing her embroidery.

She sighed and picked up the other end of the bed sheet and the pin from the table, put the thread in it and started working on it too.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kaleb was climbing the stairs leading to the main door not believing what he had just witnessed. He hurried towards his room hoping to find Davina there. The moment he entered the room, he spotted her. He asked "Davina, I saw Elizabeth kissing a boy today. Did you know that?"

Daivna said "yes I know. She and he had been together for a couple of weeks."

Kaleb said after slight hesitation "tell her to be careful. She cannot be… with some one before the wedding."

Davina looked towards him in surprise and without knowing she felt a pang and then asked "why not? we were."

Kaleb snapped " _and look where we are._ "

She squashed the sudden hurt that sentence caused and said "she told me that he loves her."

Kaleb said "she is too young to fall in love."

Davina said, feeling too tired to argue "maybe she is delusional like I was."

He asked, confused "delusional about what?" his eyes going to her pink lips as her tongue licked it.

She said, starting to turn away "that you cared about me."

Kaleb felt his heart skip a beat but the anger on her face made him angry and he said "yes I did" making her stop in track.

Davina said, incredulously as she felt her heart break "what happened to you? You were so sweet and now you are the most heartless person I have ever met."

Kaleb said "Davina! I dont appreciate your tone for me. Show some respect. I am your husband" in a loud voice as he pulled her towards him.

She hissed "respect you. You have to earn respect Kaleb. Show me respect and I will show you."

Kaleb said, his voice rising "you really expect me to show you respect after the way you treat your husband."

Davina said laughing "husband. Treat me as a husband should treat his wife and not your property who when you want you take and other you discard he and you will get desired respect" her cheeks burning.

Hayley was about to knock at her door to ask her how she was doing remembering how depressed she looked in the morning when she heard her say that and she stopped in track. She started to step back when she heard Kaleb say "you are _my property_. You are my wife. Wives are husbands' properties…."

Kaleb grabbed her arm saying harshly "you are _my property_. you are my wife. Wives are husbands' properties…."

Davina cut him off by saying, exasperated "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Klaeb quietly looked towards her for a few moments and said "talk to Elizabeth. Tell her to be careful." Saying that he turned and went to the bathroom.

Hayley sighed and walked away from their room.

During the dinner, she noticed Davina looking very depressed and Kaleb indifferent. She tried to start conversation but the only responses coming from them were monologues. She thought about it and then decided to talk to Klaus about it.

* * *

Klaus had taken out a book from the shelf for the bedtime reading when he heard her say "Klaus, I want to talk to you about Kaleb."

He turned towards her questioningly.

Hayley hesitated and then continued reluctantly "I talked to Davina and she says that Kaleb does not respect her. Will you talk to Kaleb?"

Klaus said "Hayley to earn respect you have to give respect."

She asked a bit frustrated "where does it start Klaus? She says that he does not respect her. I have seen her in these couple of days. He does not care about her and she does not care about him. I have talked to her and she is insisting that he needs to make a first move. I dont know what to do. All I can think of is that she is hurt that he refused to get married to her because she got pregnant and she is angry at him for that. He should have…"not realizing that her voice was raising with each passing second.

He grabbed her arm, cut her off by saying in a calm yet firm voice "don't Hayley. Dont for a moment think that I will let you ruin _our_ marriage because of them. You are here to help them reconcile not to side with your daughter."

Hayley said starting to get angry "Klaus she is my daughter, if you expect me to stand …" she stopped talking and he noticed her gaze went over his shoulder. Before he could turn to see what distracted her, to his amusement she leaned in and kissed him.

Davina looked at Hayley in shock and then banged the door shut and left.

Hayley tried to break the kiss but Klaus hand roped behind her back and he kept her there as he deepened the kiss as he murmured "Hayley…"

Hayley felt trapped, felt herself weakening and she let him unable to resist enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. Finally he broke the kiss but continued to hold her.

She let him hold her for a few moments not knowing what to say and then stepped back but he pulled her towards him again and whispered against her lips "who was it?"

She flushed and said "Davina."

He smiled and let her go.

* * *

 ** _A/N: so what do you think? Will Davina/Kaleb marriage problems will affect Klayley marriage too? Is Kaleb disrespectful towards Davina? Is Davina to be blamed for Kaleb's attitude towards her? Is Hayley right? Should Kaleb make the first move?_**


	10. Chapter 10 When the levee breaks

**_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is second last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Again it is a big longer than previous chapters. I too think both Kaleb and Davina are at fault. Yes Kaleb made the first mistake by discarding the pregnancy but Davina never tried later. I know it is not something you tend to forget but people who want to work on their marriage have to let go of their ego and she never. I do think that if Kaleb had taken responsibly for his actions, things still wouldnt have improved because Davina is not willing to comply on anything and the fact that she knows that she is doing things to tick him off intentionally shows that she does not want to give this marriage a chance. And now with Kol, she should know that men dont like their wives to be friends with other men especially in that time and age. But Kaleb is not innocent in all of this either and the matters are going to turn worse if they continue at this path._**

 ** _I honestly think some relationships like marriage cannot last with this_** ** _attitude, if he does not want to try, then why should I?_**

* * *

For the next couple of days Hayley realized that there were more troubles between Davina and Kaleb than she had realized. She also realized that Kaleb was not the only one to be blamed, Davina was playing an equal part in it too. It came as a shock to her when she realized that she was not even trying or was even shy about showing how unhappy she is with Kaleb. She realized Klaus was right. Their problems couldn't be solved by simple talking or that she should be taking sides- that would make the matters only worse not only for their children but for her and Klaus too. They need to learn how to handle this marriage. Seeing her daughter breaking her own house, was breaking her heart. The only time she would relax was when she was with Klaus in their room and he would hold her and give her encouragement, later lay with her in his arms, just quietly caressing her arm. She realized the wall she had built between him and her was crumbling slowly and it had hardly been three days to their marriage, she wondered. Often she wondered if it were not for Davina and her marital problems, she wouldnt have been with Klaus ever and she would feel confused at what was happening to her life. During these three days she had realized how much he loved her which made her confused about why would he cheat on her all those years ago but then she would tell herself _maybe it was just a slip of a moment and …_. she would stop herself from thinking further telling herself that if she wants to have a happy life with Klaus then she has to truly put their past behind.

Klaus was really happy with his life even though he and Hayley had not been together but he could already see the difference in his life since she has come into it and it had hardly been three days. The biggest change was his room. The room was always warm before too but there was a woman's touch in there now. Looking at her embroidery things, her shawl, her clothes in the changing chamber were a delight to him. He realized that he had forgotten about that aspect of sharing life with a woman. It was not like he was a monk all these years. He had relationships but none came close to what he had with Camille or what he could have with Hayley. With each passing day, his need to make her his was increasing. They still gathered in the library after dinner, in front of the fire place. He noticed that Davina and Kaleb didn't participate much but at last they were giving them company, participating even if it were in monologues. He loved hearing about her day and tell her about his day. During those moments he often noticed Kaleb and Davina looking towards them with angry or weird expressions but he didnt care. He loved when she would talk to him even if was just to tell him what she did all day.

Friday evening, Hayley was getting ready, feeling a bit conscious at being center of attention in a party, when she felt his fingers on her dress. She wondered _she should be used to him by now so why was it that every time he came near her, her heart would flutter like a maiden._

He pulled at her strings, turned her towards him and said looking form top to bottom "you look lovely."

He leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips and felt energy grained from him at the touch of his lips on hers, his hands on her cheek, forehead touching hers.

He couldnt move so he kept his forehead against hers and then felt her hand palming his hand. He leaned back and smiled making the knot in her stomach tighter.

Kaleb put on his coat and turned towards her as she walked out of the room wearing a green dress, her eyes down looking at something. Kaleb followed her gaze and saw her eyes were fixed on her stomach. As he was observing her, she turned around and said "help me with my ties."

Kaleb looked towards her in surprise but then he walked to her and started pulling her ties but hissed "where were you in the afternoon?"

Davina rolled her eyes and said "I dont have to…ouch the baby Kaleb…" when she felt the pull on the string so tight that it caused her to wince.

He angrily stared at the side of her face as her sentence registered to him and he said "Davina you are testing my patience" but at the same time he started to loosen it a bit.

Davina opened her mouth to say something when they heard a knock on the door. He walked towards the door angrily and asked "what is it Henrick?"

Henrick said "lord Niklaus asked for you and lady Davina's."

Kaleb said "tell them we will be there shortly."

He walked back to her and said, controlling his anger "are you ready?"

She turned towards him, looking stunning and said "yes I am."

Kaleb looked towards his father and noticed how relaxed he looked and then his gaze went to Hayley and noticed how she was looking comfortable with Klaus as if they had been together for many years. Unintentionally his gaze went to Davina and took in the distance between them and sighed.

Davina felt a movement from the corner of her eyes, following it she saw Hayley pick something off Klaus's coat. Her gaze went to Kaleb and couldnt help but notice how different they were from her parents.

An hour later, Hayley and Klaus were being introduced by Elijah and Sophie to their guests. After some time she started to loosen up and started getting involved in conversations. She was deep in conversation with Sophie, when she heard Klaus ask "do you want to dance?"

She smiled, feeling self conscious, she held her hand as Sophie smiled and said "I will got and check on Stephanie."

Davina was staring at Kaleb when her gaze went to her mother, who was being led to the dance floor by Klaus. She groaned and then stared as he gracefully moved her on the dance floor and she had a gentle smile on her lips.

She looked up and caught Kaleb looking towards her. Their eyes met and then he looked away.

Hayley whispered "they are looking at us."

Klaus said, still keeping his eyes fixed on her face "I know."

Her heart sank as it hit her that he had asked her to dance for them. When she felt a squeeze on her hand she realized that she had tried to pull it away from him. He asked "what happened?" as he noticed her face fell.

Hayley said fixing the smile on her face again "nothing."

He knew something was up with her but didnt press on.

When the music ended she stepped back saying "I should go and see if Sophie needs any assistance."

He didnt feel like letting her go but he let her go.

Hayley spotted Sophie. She said to her "Sophie this is a lovely party you have here for us. Thank you. Do you need any help?"

Sophie said, looking stressful for some reason "No. you go and enjoy."

She could see stress on her face so she asked "what is it?"

Sophie looked around and said "Stephanie. She is crying a lot. I dont know what is wrong. She is fed, changed. The nanny has been unable to keep her quiet."

Hayley said "if you dont mind, I can see to it."

Sophie at once said " _no_. You go and enjoy the party."

Hayley said "oh Sophie we are family now. If she is distressed then I can help. Where is she?"

Sophie sighed and said "in the guest room with the nanny."

Hayley squeezed her hand and asked "can I bring her here? Maybe seeing people will make her happy."

Sophie said "yes sure." Hayley smiled and left.

A few moments later she walked back into the hall with a relatively calmed down Stephanie in her arms but then stopped as she saw Davina dancing with an young man. Her heart stopped and she hurriedly looked around for Kaleb and spotted him talking to a young woman.

She took one step towards Davina when someone grabbed her from her arm and whispered "don't make a scene over here."

She turned to him and asked, a bit angrily "what is going on with these two? It seems that they don't even want to try."

Klaus said "they don't."

She asked "if I were dancing with someone you wouldn't like it, I am sure of that so why is Kaleb just standing there."

He turned her towards him and said "I will not like it because I love you. Kaleb does not mind it because he does not love her _yet._ "

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing "love" from his mouth but said "I know they dont love each other but they are having a baby. They must have felt something for each other for that to happen."

He felt amused at her effort on ignoring what he had said and said with a smile "he liked her. He has always liked her. But now that they are married. They have responsibilities. They are forced into it. They are not liking it. He needs to feel something else to feel jealous of this."

She asked "and what is that?" looking towards them.

He said, not able to keep his eyes away from her face "care enough to feel jealous" causing her to look towards him.

She asked "and you do?" not knowing that here voice has reduced to a whisper.

he pulled her towards him and said "you have no idea how much" his fingers caressed her back, making her go weak in the knees. She forgot about Davina and Kaleb's problem.

He asked her, amused at the red cheeks "what are you doing with Stephanie?"

Hayley said, looking down "she was disturbed and Sophie was tense so I thought I should try and look she is sleeping now."

He looked down at sleeping Stephanie and the knot in his stomach tightened. He brushed his finger against Stephanie's cheek and said "yes she is."

Hayley's heart was racing so fast that she knew that she had to get away from him. She said "I will give her back to … give her back to Sophie."

Before he could say another word, she had gone leaving an amused smile on his lips.

Rest of the evening was fun. They mingled with Elijah and Sophie's friends. He got to know some new people. Hayley shared a dance with Stefan. Klaus shared a dance with Sophie. She had some conversation with Rebekah. Even though she and her had spend a few hours together on the day of her wedding, she could feel that she was still not warming towards her and that she knew was from her side but she couldnt help herself. The only two people who didnt dance with each other were Davina and Kaleb and that didnt go unnoticed by Rebekah who walked to Klaus and asked "is there something going on between Davina and Kaleb."

Klaus looked towards them and said "they had a little argument before leaving the house."

Rebekah asked "anything serious?"

Klaus shook his head saying "no. Just annoyed at each other."

Rebekah said "as long as they can discuss their problem."

Klaus said "yes."

She then said "you look happy."

Her heart felt very light when he said "yes" following his gaze she saw Hayley talking to Stefan and smiled. She patted his arm and walked away from him while he took a drink from the server.

She said angrily "did you see them acting like teenagers."

Kaleb said with a sigh "they are married Davina."

She asked a bit taken aback "are you taking their side now?"

He glared at her, remembering how she was dancing with that stranger and then he walked towards the changing room saying casually "I am not talking their side. Just telling you that they are married and married couples do that."

She wanted to hit him as she recalled how he was laughing happily with that stranger.

He came out after changing his clothes and went to lie on the bed. She kept looking towards him steaming as the image of him dancing with that girl kept on playing in her mind and then went to change her clothes too. A few minutes later she was lying next to him unable to keep the image of their parents dancing together not knowing that he was thinking of the same thing and his hands were touching hers.

Hayley was fast asleep when she felt a soft touch on her cheek that startled her out of sleep and realized it was his fingers. In the dim light from the fireplace, she could see desires on his face and his hand was brushing against her cheek. She was about to say no when his lips moved near her neck and pressed his lips against her lips and he mumbled "Hayley, please let me. I need you."

She felt herself go limber and her stomach muscles tightened and she couldn't help it. She gave in and let him make her his wife. The desires that had been buried for the past five years were awakened. His hands moved to her breast and they gently fondled with it causing her to moan. He smiled at the desires, that had suddenly appeared on her face and continued his hand to slide down to her stomach, to her thigh and then to her mound. Hayley squirmed and her arms went around his neck. His hand brushed against her thigh as it brought the shift up. His lips touched the small swell of her breast making her moan louder and she panted "Oh…"

When he slipped into her, she was almost on the verge of crying at how gentle he was with her, how close he was to her physically and emotionally as compared to Craig. When he had stopped moving in her she was cursing and regretting all those years she had been separate from him. He gently removed the hair strand from her forehead, kissed her lips softly and whispered "I love you Hayley."

She wanted to say something but her throat chocked. She opened her mouth to say something but the words didnt come out and she closed it.

He didnt expect anything from her so seeing her struggle broke his heart.

A tear slid down her eyes down her temple, when his lips touched hers again and he whispered "you dont need to say anything Hayley. I know" and brushed that tear away.

Next morning when her eyes opened, she smiled as her gaze went to him sleeping a couple of inches from him. She wanted to touch his soft lips and suddenly felt like saying "I love you too" but she lost the nerves. After some thought she gently touched his forehead and a frown appeared on her forehead as she felt it warm. She quietly sneaked out of the bed, parted the curtains and went to change her clothes. When she came out he was still sleeping. She quietly left the room and went towards the kitchen. Daniella was already making breakfast. She said "do we have chicken?"

She said "yes my lady."

Hayley asked "I need some to make stock."

Daniella said "I can make it my lady."

She nodded and said "when the breakfast is ready, put the stock on."

She nodded saying "yes my lady."

When she entered her room a few minutes later, he was out of bed. During breakfast her gaze met his and she smiled. When he coughed, Kaleb asked "are you feeling alright father?"

He said "yes" as he took the tea cup passed by Hayley.

Kaleb looked towards Hayley and then towards Davina who was eating her breakfast very quietly and took the tea cup passed by Hayley too.

A few hours later, he was feeling worse. He was feeling really cold and tired. The fire in the library was not enough to keep his body warm. He felt his whole body was aching when the door opened and Davina walked in. She walked to him and asked as he coughed again "papa, how are you feeling?"

He said "I am good. Just a bit cold. How are you feeling?"

She looked taken aback but then she said "I am good too" for some reason feeling flustered and then she walked to the chair and sat on it as she picked up a book to read.

Klaus looked up when he saw a bowl of soup being placed in front of him. He smiled at her and asked "why?"

Davina looked up when she heard him ask "why?"

Her eyes went to her mother's smile as she said "soup is good for keeping the fever down."

He asked "how did you know?"

She said "you are my husband" she paused for a moment and then said "you need to rest."

He said "I will. I have some accounts to check."

She said softly "you can do it in the bed."

He thought for a moment, getting tired by the second, feeling cold and then said "yes I can" and got up.

She said "you go and lie down and I will bring this to the room" as she picked up the bowl of soup not knowing her daughter's eyes were following her.

Davina was trying to engage her mind in the embroidery in her hand but unable to stop thinking of the interaction between her mother and his father, when the door opened and he entered. Their eyes met for a moment before she said "papa has not been feeling well."

He asked, confused "what do you mean?"

Davina said "he has fever and is coughing. He has been resting since morning in the room."

Kaleb nodded, and left the room, headed towards his father's room. He knocked at the door and entered it after hearing his "come in." At once he noticed the change. He couldnt put his finger on what but he felt the change. The room was warm but he realized that the warmth was not because of the fire. Davina's mother was sitting near the fireplace doing something on the sewing machine and his father was sitting on the bed, reading some file. He said "Kaleb come."

He asked "how are you feeling? Davina said you are sick."

Klaus said, casually "a bit of fever."

He said "oh."

Klaus looked at his face and then asked "do you want to play chess?"

Kaleb looked toward he chess board and said "yes why not."

Klaus said "bring it here."

Kaleb asked as he set the board on the bed and dragged the chair near the bed "what were you doing?"

Klaus said "I am just going through these accounts from the hospital."

He opened his mouth to ask the details when he heard Hayley ask "which hospital?"

Klaus said, closing the file "Middlesex infirmary."

They turned towards the door when they heard the knock and Davina entered the room. She looked at them and was starting to turn when Hayley said "Davina come, sit."

Davina was feeling so tired and depressed for some reason that she just wanted her mother so she walked to her and sat next to her on the carpet and within seconds her head resting on her knees to Kaleb's surprise.

He could see tension on her face and wondered _'what is wrong with her?"_ when Klaus said "you want to start?"

Kaleb nodded and as he started Klaus said "Stefan and I founded an infirmary. We have been working on it for the past five years."

Hayley said "that is wonderful Klaus."

She felt Davina shift.

He noticed Kaleb shift in his spot and a smile appeared on his lips as he moved his knight.

Hayley noticed the smile and following his gaze, she smiled too and asked "are they like royal hospitals or specialized."

Klaus said "specialized. This one is for cancer patients in addition to general sickness. Last month Stefan had created a new wing - surgery wing. A doctor from France has joined the staff which is a really good addition."

She said "this is great…" she paused for a moment and then asked "is there a maternity ward too?"

Klaus said looking towards her "no. Not yet."

Hayley said "you dont think there should be one. It seems to be primarily a cancer hospital but It will be a good idea to expand it. I mean the midwives are available but it would be good to have some place where some specialized doctors are available in case of emergency."

Klaus stared at her and then he recalled Camille and their child and said "that is a good suggestion. I will discuss this with Stefan because for that he will need some specialized doctors I presume."

He looked toward Kaleb who seemed to be in thoughts and asked "Kaleb, Davina what do you think?"

Kaleb said "it is a good idea."

Hayley asked "Davina?" as she fingered her hair.

She said "hmm good idea. Who know I might need it!" causing heads to spun towards her. She could feel eyes on her. She said "why are you all looking so shocked? Do you not know how many women die in childbirth just because they don't get proper care?"

The room was quiet and then she looked at him in shock when Kaleb suddenly got up and left the room leaving her bewildered, wondering 'what did she say wrong this time?' She sighed but didnt say anything.

Klaus continued to look towards her and then said "nothing will happen to you" as he started to put the pieces back with heavy heart as he recalled his own loss, causing her eyes to get blurry. She said "I will play with you if you want to continue."

Klaus eyes met Hayley's and saw tension on her face and said "sure."

Kaleb was pacing his room unable to keep her words out of his mind, thinking about what he had lost and his heart squeezed at the the thought that it might happen to her. He realized that even though he didnt love her but he would never want that for her. He walked to the bed, fell on it and within minutes had gone to sleep.

By the time she reached back her room, he was sleeping. She sighed and after changing went to lie next to him too.

For the next couple of days Kaleb and Davina couldnt help but notice how she cared for him. On account of his illness, they had started to have their evening tea in their room and looking at them was making them realize more and more what their own marriage was lacking and for some reason that was making Kaleb angry at what they were missing not knowing that Davina was feeling the same way towards him wondering _what went wrong in their case. How is that they both cannot show any care for each other._

On the fourth day, Klaus was feeling much better. His fever had gone and he felt relieved that they didnt have to go through that bloodletting. The medicines provided by Stefan did their magic and care Hayley had shown towards him just made him overwhelmed at times and many a times sad at what they had missed during these past years. He was lying on the bed, feeling a bit lazy, reading a book around noon, when she walked into the room and said "Klaus, Rebekah send someone by name of Andriana"

He smiled and said "she is her maid" as she flipped the page of his book.

Hayley said "oh. She wants to know if you can come early this Saturday to help Elizabeth with her French lesson?"

Klaus said "yes."

She nodded and wrote something on the paper and then walked out of the room.

He started when he heard her ask "why are you smiling?

Klaus asked "was I?"

She said "yes" as she picked up the embroidery she was doing.

He said "It is good to hear you calling me Klaus again. Camille could never bring herself to call me that. She insisted on calling me Niklaus."

She smiled but then the smile disappeared from her face and she asked "Camille?"

He realized his mistake and kept quiet. She asked again "who is Camille?"

He said reluctantly "Kaleb's mother."

She asked, confused "what do you mean Kaleb's mother?"

He got up, walked to her and stood her up by holding her hand. He said "Hayley please dont think ill of her when I tell you this."

She asked "who?" confused at what was going on.

He said "my mother."

She asked with racing heart, a sinking feeling in her stomach "what do you mean?"

He said "Hayley….I never cheated on you. I never had anything with Caroline. She … She lied to you."

Kaleb's hand stopped at the door when he heard "Hayley…" his expressions changed to confusion but a moment later his world turned upside down when he heard him say "I never cheated on you. I never had anything with Caroline. She … She lied to you."

She gasped and stared into his eyes and asks "you didnt have a child with her?"

He shook his head and said "no. My mother lied."

He paused for a moment seeing her getting pale and then continued "when you refused, I was confused why would you do that. I didnt know. You were so angry that I knew there was no point in talking to you at that time so I thought I will go back again and try to find out what happened but when I went to your house next day, your house was locked and I found out you and your father had left that place. For the next few weeks I look for you but couldnt find you. I coulnt live here anymore so I left for France. I was so heartbroken not knowing why you would do this all of a sudden. I met Camille and we became friend. I told her about you. She was there for me. I needed someone in my life so I got married to Camille against my mother's protest and we had Kaleb within a year. If I had not had them I would have lost my mind. I came back two years later when mother got very sick. She told me everything before she died. I went to look for you, to talk to you, to explain, to apologize but your house was still locked. Your father had died and you were married. I wanted to look for you but I didnt know how to approach you. What my mother did, she made it impossible for me to look into your eyes so I didnt try to look for her and what would have happened. I had a son and another child on the way. You were married. Camille didnt deserve that. I left after she died and never came back. I just hoped all these years that you were happy."

She was so shocked at hearing this that she didnt know what to say. At last she whispered "why didnt you tell me Klaus?"

He said "she was my mother Hayley. I don't want you to think ill of her…" he paused for a moment and then continued "more than you already think. I had no idea she hated you so much."

He was feeling as if his heart will break if she didnt say anything. He pulled her towards her and said "not a day has gone by in the past fifteen years when I have not regretted what my mother did to you and your father. If it were not for Camille, I dont know what would have happened."

She asked, tears running down her cheeks "what happened to her?"

He said "she and …" his voice broke to her surprise but then he continued "she and our daughter died in childbirth."

Hayley gasped. She suddenly recalled their discussion the other night about maternity ward and how Kaleb had stormed out of the room, how white Klaus had suddenly gone and her heart ached for both of them. She immediately said "Klaus…I had no idea. I am so sorry for your loss."

He said, not knowing the tears were forming in his eyes "I had Kaleb and I had hope that you were happily married somewhere."

When she didnt say anything about her marriage, his heart sank. He asked "Hayley were you happy?"

Her eyes suddenly got blurry and she couldn't say anything. He leaned in, his forehead touching her. She whispered "I had Davina."

Her answer broke his heart and all questions why she used her maiden name, why Davina or she never mentioned him were answered. She suddenly realized that he was caressing her hand. When he leaned in to kiss her, she didnt lean back. When his lips touched hers she collapsed against him and let go. His arms went around her and he whispered against her lips "Hayley, please give me one chance to make up for what my mother did."

She said "Klaus I…."

He said "please Hayley. I promise I will make up for everything me and my family did to you."

She nodded against his chest, wiping her tears and let him hold her absorbing the feel from his body. At last she said "we should sleep now."

He let her go, lifted her chin up with his finger and looking into her eyes he asked "I love you Hayley."

Her heart fluttered. She said "Klaus… I know I still have feelings for you but I have spend last seventeen years trying to forget you, thinking you have abandoned me, cheated on me. It will take me some time to start loving you again."

He said "I will wait for that day Hayley."

She smiled and went to change her clothes.

Kaleb felt his world has turned upside down. He slowly turned back and went to his room.

As he laid on the bed still reeling with what he had heard he didnt hear her at first.

Davina looked towards him angrily thinking _he was doing it on purpose, not answering him_ but then she realized he really was lost in thoughts so she asked again "what is it?"

He stared at her and shook his head.

he went to lay and started thinking about what he had overheard between his father and Davina's mother. He couldn't believe Andrea Marshall, now Andrea Mikaelson was Hayley- the Hayley he knew his father loved so much, even to this day. He wondered what his grandmother did to them. He now understood why his father got married to her so quickly. Why was he insistent on this marriage.

When she laid next to him, he turned towards her and softly kissed her and before she knew it his lips had moved to her neck and his hands were roaming on her body, taking off her clothes, taking off his clothes. By the time he stilled in her, she knew how much he loved her and that her love for him was starting to come out too but she was unable to bring herself to say it.

When he said "I have waited so long to have a family with you" as he covered her with the blanket, she looked towards him in shock and said "Klaus our children are having children. We cannot…."

He laughed, pulled her towards him and said "yes we can and I will be very happy if we have but if we dont, I will not love you any less."

Next afternoon he was still reeling with what he had heard when he entered his room, he stopped as he saw her standing on the stool doing something with the curtain. He walked to her and asked "what are you doing?"

She said "fixing it."

He said "step down. I will do it."

She turned towards him and said with contempt "I can do it. I don't need a man to do everything for me."

His already confused mind snapped hearing her tone and he was about to say something when she lost her balance and his hands went on either side of her body in a protective instinct as hers went on his shoulder to prevent the fall.

Their eyes met, his anger all gone as he continued to hold her while she continued to look into his eyes and then she pulled herself up and holding his hand got down. She freed her hand from his grasp, to his surprise very gently and walked away from him leaving him confused.

An hour later, he was in the library trying to read but couldnt, his eyes going to Klaus again and again wondering should he ask him about Hayley but he was feeling conflicted and the with frustration he snapped the book shut.

Klaus looked towards Kaleb as he snapped the book shut. He closed his softly and said, seeing frustration on his son's face "Kaleb, where is Davina?"

Kaleb said, suddenly getting annoyed "I dont know."

Klaus sighed and said "Kaleb, if husbands keep on pushing their wives away then they will find comfort in someone else's arm."

Kaleb looked towards his father wondering what was he talking about. Out of blue, he remembered her friendship with Kol and his heart sank, to his surprise. He wondered if his father knew but his expressions were not revealing anything so he said in agitation "father, I don't know how to talk to her. She is so insolent. I want to talk to her nicely but she is always so rude that I lose my temper."

Klaus said "yes temper makes people do and say things they regret later. I want you to be gentle towards her. She is carrying your child. She needs some extra attention. Marriage is more than love. It is care for each other" hoping he was noticing the care Hayley was showing towards him.

When Kaleb kept quiet, looked thoughtful. Klaus continued to look towards him for a moment and then got up and left after patting him on the shoulder.

He was pacing in his room thinking about what his father had said, getting worried, looking at the rain falling from the sky, the dark embracing the lawn wondering where she was. He was reeling with guilt at having to lie to his father about her being in their room. He spun around when the door opened and she walked in soaking wet, her clothes sticking to each and every part of her body making her nipples pressing against her dress.

He dashed to her and asked "where were you?"

She said, shaking water from her hair "Kol and I …."

Before she could continued a slap landed on her face and he had pulled her towards him and was kissing her aggressively. She tried to free herself but he was holding her really tight. His hand had moved from her shoulder blade to her bottom and he pushed her into him and there was sound of this tear and her dress came back.

Davina said, panicking "Kaleb please no. Dont. Please." but he was pushing her on the bed and fell. His hand moved to her breast and he squeezed it when suddenly he felt something against his stomach. He looked down and remembered she was pregnant. He slowly got up from her, ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and said "Davina… I am sorry."  
She shouted "get out. Get out right now."

He continued to look towards her for a moment and then retreated while she curled up and started crying. The last thought in her mind was _"what happened between them? He looked so caring in the morning when he prevented her from falling. He didnt even listen to what she was going to say."_

Kaleb dashed to the stable, got on his horse and galloped it in one direction. He didnt know where he was going and when at last he stopped and looked up, he realized that he was in a bar. He got off of his horse and went inside. He ordered a beer for himself and went to sit in a quite corner.

He was thinking about Davina, images of her and Kol in the rain were hogging his mind, when his thoughts were interrupted by a very smooth and silky voice saying "I can relieve you of this tension."

He looked towards the woman dressed in a maroon velvet dress, the bodice so tight that half her breast was pouring out of it. He said, still brooding about Davina and Kol "I am fine…" but stopped talking when she stepped closer and to his surprise sat on his lap, straddling him and brought her lips close to his lips whispering "I know how to make you feel better" and then touched his lips with her, lingered there, not really kissing him and then something snapped and before he knew it he was kissing her, his hands on her breast and in one swift movement he ripped her dress open. His lips moved to her cleavage when suddenly an image of Davina flashed through his mind which angered him further and he continued to kiss her and pushing her dress up while her hands were fumbling with his privates after releasing him of his pants. He felt revitalizing at being handled by a woman this way. He settled her on him and she started riding him, pushing his face into her naked breast and when he at least released himself in her, he felt relieved, relieved after a long time. He was panting against her neck and then he pushed her away from her, pulled his pants up and left the bar.

When he reached his chamber, she was sleep. He walked to her, starting to feel guilty and then he recalled that she was with Kol. His heart raged in fury as he recalled his own first time with her which too happened in the rain and felt a squeeze in his heart as the thought occurred to him _'has she done anything with Kol?'_ but then shook his head saying _"no she wouldn't." "But you did."_ An accusing voice reminded him of what he had done merely an hour ago. He said to himself, forcefully "she pushed me into it" and went to change his wet clothes.

Next morning when he woke up, she was not next to him. He parted the curtains and looked around and saw Victoria helping her with her dress. He got out of the bed, walked to them and said "leave us Victoria."

She nodded without a word and left. Kaleb pulled at her string and said in a cold voice "you will not meet Kol again. Do you understand?"

She winced as the string tightened but said "I …" when he snapped as he turned her towards him "Davina, this is your last warning. You will not meet him. If you meet him, I will kill both of you."

She was still feeling angry at what he was about to do yesterday and his accusation that she said insolently "I will meet him Kaleb. He gives me pleasure that you cannot give fandom."

Before she knew it Kaleb had lifted her and had pinned her on the bed and was lifting her dress and pulling his pajamas down and hissed "It is not my job to give you pleasure. I am here to exercise my rights but _I have tried to give you pleasure too._ Not anymore. From this day on wards you will give that to me. Do you understand?"

She started to push him off of her but then she realized that he will not stop and suddenly she didnt want to be raped or cause damage to their child in this struggle so she stopped struggling. She let him have her. She submitted. She gasped as he continued to rock in her, his angry and cold eyes never leaving hers, not once kissing her or caressing her body like he normally did. She continued to look into his eyes as he continued to move in her and then he released himself and then pushed her away from him saying "you will not do this with anyone else again. _Do you understand?"_ and stormed to the bathroom leaving a shocked expression on her face.

During breakfast, Hayley asked "Davina what is it? You are really quiet."

Davina said "I … I am tired mother."

Hayley couldn't help but look towards Kaleb who too looked distressed about something.

Later that day Hayley knocked at Davina's room and entered after a moment.

She walked to her and asked "Davina, what is the matter? "

Davina said, trying hard not to cry "I just feel tired today."

Hayley smiled and said "yes that happens during pregnancy."

She put her head in her mother's lap saying "I know. I wish I had not gotten pregnant with this child. I wish I had not…"

Hayley said, interrupting her "what happened was in the past Davina. You and Kaleb cannot run from it. You need to work on this relationship too. If you keeping on distancing yourself from him, you will push him away. He is a man. As much as I hate to admit it, he will find comfort somewhere else if you dont provide him what he is looking for. Don't push him away, my love."

Davina said "I…" she looked down at her stomach, for a moment her heart warmed up to that child but then she recalled what happened with Kaleb in the morning and started to get angry at him again.

Hayley asked "tell me where were you yesterday at lunch time."

She said getting up "with Kol."

Hayley asked, confused "who is he?"

Daivna sat up, smiled and said "he is the stable boy and mother he is so…"

Hayley felt shocked, at the expressions on her face and then at once said "stop. Stop right there."

The smile slipped from Davina's face. Hayley got up and said "you are a married woman Davina Mikaelson…"

Davina cut her off by saying "I know but being with him…" when a slap landed on her face followed by a gasp by Hayley.

She grabbed her arms, shook her and asked angry "tell me you didnt do anything that you shouldnt have."

Davina said rubbing her cheek "no I have not but…"

She said angrily "stop it! Dont let Kaleb find out about this Kol"

Davina said insolently "he knows."

Hayley asked "what?" her voice reducing to a whisper.

She said "he knows."

Hayley asked "and?"

Davina said "I dont care what he thinks"

Hayley said angrily " _if you put one step out of this manor without his permission, it will not be good for you Davina Mikaelson_ " and dashed out.

She was pacing her room when the door opened and Klaus entered. She spun towards him feeling guilty at what Davina was doing.

She walked to him and kissed him hard.

He stepped back and asked "what happened?"

She suddenly started crying saying "how did I go so wrong Klaus? I tried to give her some good values."

Klaus asked "you know?"

She gasped "did you know?"

He said, exasperated "yes. This is my house. Of course I know what is going on in here."

She asked "why didnt you tell me this before?"

He said "what should I have told you? It is not something I can tell anyone."

Hayley asked "how can Kaleb tolerate it?"

He said "I dont think he is that innocent in all of this. He must have done something to push her away."

Hayley shook her head saying "whatever he did, Davina shouldn't have done this Klaus."

He pulled her towards her saying "I know…but he is her husband. He needs to figure out how to deal with it. All we can do is show them how to care about each other" and his lips found hers and kissed them gently.

Davina asked Jackson as she entered the stable "do you know where Kol is?"

Jackson said, respectfully "lord Kaleb had terminated his services, my lady."

She look at him in shock and then she said "alright, you can go."

She marched back to the manor and into her room. The moment she saw him she asked him angrily "you terminated him from his job."

He looked towards her but didnt say anything to her surprise. He just changed his clothes and went to bed ignoring her "Kaleb I am talking to you."

* * *

 ** _A/N : So what do you think? Is hayley right about her behavior pushing Kaleb away. Is Klaus's right what he said to Kaleb? Will Davina find out about Kaleb's indiscretion? Do you think Davina pushed him into it regardless of it was, at the of the day, Kaleb's choice? Will Davina forget about Kol? Are they learning anything from their parents?_**


	11. Chapter 11 Letting go, Holding on

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews and the feedback. I too think that Davina pushed him into it but yes at the end of the day he could have made a better choice but what do you do when someone is pushing all your buttons all the time._**

 ** _Very long chapter. I hope you enjoy it._** _ **it is second last chapter. This story was initially meant to be three chapters of at most 25000 words but it had become roughly 60000 words long but i hope you enjoyed this journey of a young couple learning through their own mistakes and observing a good example.**_

* * *

For the next couple of days Davina was very furious with him for terminating Kol's services and by doing that she and he managed to drift apart future. With each passing day she started noticing that he was avoiding her, not responding to her which was adding to her fury thinking that he was ignoring her again.

Every time he saw Hayley, he felt guilty for what he had done to her daughter and he could muster up courage to meet her eyes but she was trying to be nice to her so for his father's sake he started to let her in and to his surprise soon he became comfortable with her, but the guilt was still there. He was so taken aback when she asked him to call her mama, just like Davina did. It was hard for him but having never called anyone by that title in his life, he felt overwhelmed and he really wanted to know how it feels so he started calling her that. He realized that the more he was getting close to Hayley, the more he was drifting away from Davina but he was getting sucked into guilt too much to care about it. He couldn't look towards her without feeling angry at what happened not unable to stop blaming her, knowing well it was not all her fault. He was so filled with guilt and anger that he didnt want to be intimate with her at all. Often at quiet hours, late into night, he would look toward her sleeping and realize that he had ruined any chance of improving their relationship. If only he had taken that responsibility they would have been at a better place. Seeing their parents showing so much care for each other just crushed his heart as he realized this is what they should have had too. After considerable thought he had decided not to confront them about Hayley and Klaus's history. On one hand he was enjoying seeing his father and Hayley's relationship evolve, the shadow of sadness gone from his father's eyes but it also gave him a pang that his and Davina was equally bad. It had amused him when he noticed her fixing his coat before leaving for uncle Elijah's house and how she had jumped back when she saw him looking towards them. At night he had started looking towards her pregnant stomach at the same time reeling with guilt of that indiscretion. They can never have a happy relationship now, that he was getting sure of by each passing day. He tried to justify the happy and satisfied marriage of their parents with the logic that they loved each each other but that was not enough for him to satisfy the feeling of failure in his own marriage. _Marriage is not all about love,_ he was truly starting to understand it and getting close to Hayley had not helped the situation. He started to see what his father saw in Hayley. She was compassionate, strong and revolutionary thoughts but bendable, extremely caring and loving. He couldnt believe that he had started confiding in her like he used to with Klaus. He also had come to realize that they both were trying to help them with their marriage and it broke his heart to realize that he himself had squashed any chances of that happening. When she asked him "Kaleb, have you talked to her about her behavior?"

He started feeling guilt and just shook his head.

To which she said "you need to talk to her."

And he couldnt even tell her that he felt so guilty that he couldnt even face her.

With each passing day to her dismay, where she was pleasantly surprised that she and Kaleb were getting closer, she couldnt help notice that he and Davina were drifting apart even though Kol had been terminated from the services. The more they were drifting apart, the closer Klaus and her were getting to each other but the distress about their kids' situation was still there. She was realizing that the progress they wanted to see in them was not there albeit they had stopped shouting at each other but they were still distant.

He started noticing that Davina was becoming subdued and Kaleb getting really quiet, had even stopped complaining to him about Davina. Hayley had made his life incredible. She was distressed about them but she never lost hope. When he would hold her at night and she would hold his hand on her stomach, that would give him immense joy. When he would make love to her she was responding with the same love that he felt for her and that would make him more anxious to hear those words from her mouth that he once used to hear seventeen years ago but he had promised himself that he will wait patiently for her to say them so he was. He had come to realize they were each others' shied- the thing that he always wanted to have in his married life, the thing that he once shared for a few short years with Camille. When he would be losing hope, she would give him encouragement and when she would be he would give her encouragement. He couldnt help but feel proud of her that after their argument in the library, she never was unjust while taking sides. Even if she was worried about them and talked to Klaus about them, showed her frustration but never let their problems become hers and his. Seeing her with Kaleb was a great joy to him and he felt relieved that just as he and Davina had established a relationship, she and Kaleb were on that path too.

With passage of time she was surprised to realize that she had forgotten about Kol and that started to make her wonder _what did she have with him? What was she feeling for him if she has already forgotten about him._ Her anger at Kaleb for terminating his services was being replace by something else - something that she was witnessing developing between him and her mother. Every time she saw him with her mother, she would start getting angry at their closeness, at how easily her mother laughed with him and effortlessly they discussed things. To her fury he started calling her "mama". She also started noticing that that he had distanced himself from her. They were already distant but now he had stopped showing any interest in her or what she did. He had stopped asking her where she was going or what she is wearing or any interest and that was not sitting well with her. The fact, he had not been intimate with her, even if it was angry or forced by seduction, she started to get worried to her surprise. She recalled how angry he was with her the last time he forced her to be intimate with her. How he had told her that he will have it whenever he will feel like it and now that it had been weeks that he had not making her wonder _'does he not want to pursue it or has lost interest in it?'_ which just sank her heart. She recalled her father and his behavior towards her mother and her heart sank and she wondered _'has she pushed him away?' was her mother right, that she had pushed him away?'_ but then tell herself _'he was never interested in her so how can she push him away?'_ Seeing her mother and his father so happy and content and taking care of each other had started a desire in her heart, desire to have a marriage like that and when she laid on the bed looking towards his empty side of the bed she started realizing how much she had pushed him from her.

It came as a surprise to her when they were leaving for aunt Rebekah's house and Klaus had walked to her mother and said something softly causing her to look down but then nodded and left. A few minutes later she came back in changed clothes. She wondered _what was it about_ but her mother didnt look angry or something which further made her curious. When later she asked her "why did you change your dress?"

She replied "Klaus didnt like how tight fitted it was."

When she asked "was it?"

She had smiled and said "not for me but he does not like it so why do something that he does not like."

She looked at her in surprise but didnt say anything else.

She continued to look towards her parents at the dinner at aunt Rebekah's house and caught Kaleb looking towards her a few times but the moment, their eyes met he looked away. She was feeling distracted and when Elizabeth asked her "what is going on with you these day? You dont visit at all now."

She said "I am fine. Just getting tired with the advancing pregnancy" not knowing that he was listening to them and he had looked towards her stomach.

Elizabeth said "you look lovely I must say."

Davina laughed and said "lovely? fat. I think."

After that she relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the evening with Elizabeth, talking about random things, occasionally glancing towards him with annoyance as she witnessed how relaxed he was with Elizabeth.

Later that night when she laid on the bed looking towards his back, she thought about what her mother had said earlier that evening and what she had observed between him and Elizabeth and wondered should she too care about what he thinks.

 **1st December, 1804:**

Klaus could feel tension oozing out of her body as he held her close to her one night and his heart ached for her. He recalled what had happened a few hours ago when he had walked onto her and Davina.

 ** _Flashback Klaus_**

 ** _A few hours ago_**

 _He wondered why was she crying but then he felt a drop in his stomach when he heard her say "mama, you want me to try but Kaleb has never showed any interest in the baby. I can understand if he does not like me but this is his child too. Why does he not care about her…. him?"_

 _He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he exhaled it when he heard Hayley say "it is okay if he does not talk about it. He cares about it and that is why matters." At that moment he wanted to know what Hayley felt about his son._

 _But then his heart sank again when Davina said "he does not do that either"_

 _He couldnt bear to hear them any more so he walked away wanting to talk to Kaleb, waiting for her to talk to him but she never, to his dismay and confusion._

 ** _End flashback_**

He startled out of his thought when she turned towards him and said "I love you Klaus."

All his thought evaporated at hearing the words he had been waiting to hear ever since they had gotten married. He thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment.

The look on his face just made a drop in her stomach, making her feel guilty why she had not said that to him before when she had been starting to have those feeling fro a long time.

He smiled, tightened his hold around her and kissed her on her forehead and said "I love you too Hayley. Everything will be alright. I can see the change between them. It is slow but it is there."

She nodded into his chest and closed her eyes, smelling him, loving him with everything in her heart.

After a few moments she felt a soft kiss on her neck and she sighed in his arms as he whispered "I wish I could take all your worries away."

Hayley said, pleading "then please take them away."

He separated her from him and looking into her eyes, seeing desire in them in the dim light of the lamp he nodded.

Before she knew it his hands and mouth got busy on her body, teasing her before finally he took off her shift, took off his clothes and kissed her naked breast softly, her naked body touching his naked torso, his hand on her tight caressing her. When he parted her legs she desperately needed him and was begging him. When he was rocking in her with his hand on her thigh caressing it in the process she was in heaven. When she climaxed just before him, she sighed and planted a kiss to his shoulder as his face was buried into her neck.

He slid off of her later, pulled her in his arms as usual and they both drifted off to sleep again with hope in their hearts.

* * *

Davina looked towards Kaleb as he slept next to and a strong desire to be intimate with him woke in her. He heart felt really heavy as she realized once again that she had finally pushed him away. Her hand went to her stomach and suddenly tears started to fall from her eyes.

Kaleb was deep asleep when he felt something. His eyes opened and he was surprised to realize that she had her arm around his torso and her body was resting against his back. His heart skipped a beat and he was about to hold her hand when he remembered what he had done and with heavy heart, he crushed his desire.

Next morning when Davina woke up she realized that he was holding her hand and her arm was around his torso. She stayed there for a few minutes enjoying that feel and touch when she felt him stir and at once his hand moved away from her hand.

Kaleb was shocked that he was holding her hand and the moment he realized that he removed it wondering what she must be thinking. He hoped she was sleeping but for some reason he knew she was up and then he removed her hand from around him, got out of the bed and went to change not even bothering to look towards her.

He washed his face so fiercely as if that will wash off the fatigue he had been feeling for a while, change his clothes and walked back into the room. His gaze met Davina who was sitting on the bed. He said "I will be late" and left without waiting to hear her response.

She stared after him and with a sigh got up and went to change her clothes too.

* * *

During the next few days she noticed that she and Kaleb had became poles apart even though they had stopped fighting, arguing, she had forgotten about Kol, he had stopped criticizing her at all which she realized that she had started to miss. It confused her that if he does not criticize anything she does then why is he still distancing himself from her. Her regret that he still was not showing any interest in their child was replaced by the worry of why he was distancing himself from her. He would disappear from morning and come back home very late and that was keeping her up late in the night.

She was putting on her dress, looked down and realized that the bodice was getting tight on account of her advancing pregnancy. She sighed, pulled at the neckline, taking herself by surprise and her mind went to Kaleb and how he disliked the deep necklines. She pulled it slightly down and after taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the changing room and saw him wearing his coat. She groaned realizing that as usual he was leaving again before breakfast. She walked to him and asked "Kaleb, can you tie the strings?"

Kaleb looked up in surprise, a wave of anger went through him as he saw her neckline but he decided to keep his mouth shut and only nodded, walked to her.

Davina turned her back towards him with heavy heart as she realized that he had not made a comment about her neckline. She looked down and saw the slight swell of her breast visible but at the same moment she felt his fingers on her back.

His gaze went to the side of her face, the slight swell of the breast visible and then to her stomach and realized that it was bigger now which made him think about his child. He thought for a moment and then said "tell me if it gets too tight?" taking her by surprise.

It took all her willpower not to turn towards him but she nodded. She winced a bit when he pulled at them, which didn't go unnoticed by him so he loosened it and continued with it.

He suddenly felt a desire to be intimate with her but he hastily pulled at the string and then left the room even before she could turn towards him. Davina looked towards the door and feeling sad pulled the neckline up, fixed her hair and headed towards the dinning hall for breakfast.

When she reached there, she wondered _'where has he gone?'_ seeing his chair empty. When Hayley asked her "Davina where is Kaleb?" she said "I dont know mama."

She noticed Klaus's eyes going to Kaleb's empty chair but when he didnt say anything she felt relieved, relieved at not having to explain where her own husband is.

* * *

He was in the studio thinking about Davina and their situation. Should he tell her? How should he tell her? when he heard his father say "this is nice."

Kaleb smiled and wiped the paint from his hand on the piece of cloth and said "thank you. I was going out."

Klaus asked "why were you not at the breakfast table?"

Kaelb said "I was not hungry" averting his eyes which didnt go unnoticed by Klaus.

He headed towards the door when Klaus said "you have a good day son."

Kaleb stopped, turned to him and said "you know I don't birthdays."

Klaus said "I know but before it became a sad day for all of us, it was once a happy day for me."

Kaleb said "not anymore. I will be back by the evening" and left.

Klaus stood there looking towards the painting he was making and then he turned around and left the room feeling sad for his son and for the loss they had to suffer.

As he closed the door he bumped into Hayley who asked "what is it? You have been quiet since morning?"

Klaus said holding her hand, caressing it "nothing. Just thinking about Davina and Kaleb."

Hayley stepped closer to him and asked "Klaus?"

He brought her closer to her, brought her hand closer to his lips, kissed it and said "Camille died on 15th December."

She gasped and said "oh Klaus. I am so sorry."

He smiled but Hayley noticed that the smile has not reached his eyes. She asked "you loved her?"

He looked into her eyes and said "yes. I did. She was there for me when I needed her."

Hayley smiled and asked with a pang "what was she like?"

Klaus said, now walking her towards the library "why are you asking about her today?"

Hayley said "I want to know about her" as she caressed his hand.

Klaus stopped, turned towards her and asked "then will you tell me about your husband?"

He at once noticed her getting stiff and felt a drop in his stomach. He asked, hastily "did he use to hit you Hayley?"

She immediately shook her head saying "I don't want to talk about him Klaus. I don't want to talk about him because we didn't have a happy marriage. I am asking about Camille because you were happy with her."

Klaus sighed and said "some day you will tell me about him."

Hayley said "yes someday but not today. Now tell me about Camille" as she linked her arms with his arms.

 **19th December 1804**

After breakfast she went back to her room and thought about going to visit Elizabeth as she recalled her complaining about not visiting. She took out her coat from the closet and was wearing it when her hand brushed against her stomach and she smiled as she caressed it and then her thoughts went to Kaleb and she thought _"maybe she should tell him about her plan"_ taking herself by surprise. She flushed and then headed towards library. Seeing Klaus there disappointed her for some reason but she walked to him and said "papa, I am going to see Elizabeth."

He leaned back and asked "have you told Kaleb?"

She slightly shook her head feeling a little annoyed and then said "I cannot find him."

He asked smiling "not find him or not looking of him."

When she didnt say anything he said softly "he is in his studio."

Davina asked "Studio?"

The look on Klaus's face just made her feel guilty.

Klaus said quietly "room next to yours."

She nodded, curious now and left.

Klaus continued to look towards the door even though she had gone, feeling confused but not knowing there was a smile on his lips.

Kaleb was putting angry strokes on the canvas when the door opened. He glanced back for a moment and seeing her, he turned back towards his canvas again. He asked "what are you doing here?"

She walked in, shocked at what she had discovered about him. She remembered Elizabeth telling her about Kaleb's paintings but she realized that she had never imagined him to be so good. As she walked past the canvases she said "these are beautiful."

He looked towards her feeling guilty, getting angry at her for pushing him into it. He asked angrily "did you need something from me?"

She turned to him and said "I came to tell you that I am going to Elizabeth's."

He looked towards her in surprise and then nodded "come back before sunset" and looked towards the canvas again as he picked up his brush again.

Davina continued to look towards him unable to deny a change in him but not able to put finger on why it was happening. She felt like saying something about his aloofness and anger but she felt too tired with this fight between them so she sighed and left the room while he continued to feel guilty at what they both had done.

After she left, he got lost in thought thinking about how much she and he had changed in the pat two months. She had stopped wearing the clothes that annoyed him or interrupting him or voicing her opinion so blatantly disregarding his but he was reeling with guilt at what they had done.

Later that day while she was playing cheese with Kaleb, she looked towards him as he was thinking about this move and asked "where is Davina?"

Kaleb said, without looking up "gone to visit Elizabeth."

She asked after some quiet moments "is every thing alright between you and Davina, Kaleb?"

Kaleb suddenly felt flustered and asked "why do you ask? as he moved his castle.

She said "nothing. I cannot help notice that you two are really distant from each other."

He sighed and said "we should never have gotten married."

Hayley said with racing heart "but you did. You both need to try to make it work for your child's sake."

He said dejected, feeling guilty "if there were any chance of that happening, I ruined it"

She asked, with racing heart, wondering if he was backing off because of her behavior "what do you mean?"

He said with frustration "I….." unable to finish his sentence.

Suddenly, out of blue, an image of Craig's face when he would come from those brothels flashed through her mind and she recalled what Klaus had told her about what could happen if he gets bored of her and her heart sank. She said gulping her tears "Don't tell her that. She will be heartbroken."

His guilt intensifying at seeing the tears in her yes and said "I dont know what happened…. I …"

She said, her voice breaking "dont tell her this Kaleb. She will never forgive you.

He said "I cannot hide it from her if we are to continue having this marriage, whether we are happy or not."

She said "if you tell her any chances of this marriage surviving will be over."

He said "isn't marriage based on honesty?"

Hayley said holding on to her tears and trying to hide the heartache that her own truth had once caused her "yes but Kaleb you two are not in love yet. She will never forgive you."

He thought about what she had done but he kept his mouth shut.

She thought about what he had done but kept her mouth shut and then she said "I…I think I am tired now."

She got up and left leaving him reeling with guilt at what he had done.

Later that night when Klaus pulled her close to him, she broke down and cried so bitterly that he got worried and asked her "what is it Hayley?" but she kept quiet and continued to cry so at last he stopped asking and just held her and she drifted off to sleep. Next morning when she woke up she wondered _if she should tell Klaus about it. If she should let Davina be in dark. If she should still want them to reconcile._ The more she thought the more angry she got at Kaleb but she got angry at Davina too. But then she reminded herself that her daughter was pregnant and she was about to have a baby. She sighed, got out of the bed and went to change her clothes. She was trying her hair in a bun when she felt his kiss on the side of her neck as his arms went around him and he pulled her towards him. He asked "now tell me what happened?"

Hayley gulped her tears and at that moment, she decided to keep that secret her secret and said "I am so scared for Davina and Kaleb. She is about to have a baby in a few months and they still have not reconciled."

Klaus said soothingly "yes they have not but they have stopped fighting. At least they are civil to each other."

She suddenly felt angry at him, his son cheated on her daughter but she took a deep breath and said to herself "it was not his fault what Kaleb did. He is so sweet to her and does not deserve this kind of treatment from her."

She nodded and said "I am starving."

He kissed her again and said "everything will be alright" and let her go.

She didnt see him at breakfast table. Her eyes kept on going to Davina and her heart was breaking for her daughter at the thought of what she will go through if she ever finds out about his discretions. She startled when she heard Davina ask "mama, what is it? You look worried."

Klaus looked towards her again and realized Davina was right. He squeezed her hand which didnt go unnoticed by Davina and she felt a pang as she looked towards the empty chair next to her.

Hayley followed her gaze and said "nothing. Just tired. How are you feeling?"

Davina nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. Rest of the breakfast was quiet.

Hayley got up walked to her and kissed her head saying "happy birthday my love."

Davina smiled and said "oh. I had forgotten it."

KLaus smiled and said "oh what a coincidence? Kaleb's birthday was on 15th December."

Hayley's heart dropped several inches as she realized it was on the same day as Camille died and her heart unwillingly ached for both him and Kaleb.

Davina's heart jumped as she realized that she didnt even know her husband's birthday. It came and went and she didnt even know.

The only thing she could say was "oh. He didnt tell me."

Klaus said "Kaleb does not like birthdays."

Before she could stop herself Davina asked "why?"

He said "Camille died on 15th December."

Davina couldnt help but ask "who is Camille?"

Hayley took a deep breath but Klaus said "Kaleb's mother. She died during childbirth fifteen years ago on his birthday. She and our unborn child died."

Davina gasped and she suddenly recalled his reaction when she was talking about death during childbirth and her heart broke for him. She said "excuse me" and got up from the table.

After she left Klaus said "at least she is showing some interest in his life."

Hayley nodded, not sure that she would be able to say anything without crying.

Davina spend the day walking around the lake, thinking about him and cursing herself for never trying to find out anything about him. By the time she reached back to the manor, he had still not come back. Later that night she looked towards him as he came in. He came out of the changing room and said "papa told me it was your birthday today. I dont like birthdays but happy returns of the day" went and fell on the bed.

She thought for a moment and then asked "why dont you like birthdays?" even though she knew why, not knowing why she was asking him that.

Kaleb looked towards her surprised and then said "I lost someone on my birthday."

She asked "who?" still not knowing why she was asking things that she already knew.

He continued to look towards her for a moment and then said "my mother" and turned away from her.

She felt like hugging her but she kept her distance.

Next morning when he woke up he found her arms around him. He felt flustered thinking why was she reaching out to him now when the future was dark? He removed her arm slowly hoping to not disturb her and left the bed.

For the next few days Hayley noticed Kaleb was avoiding her which broke her heart but realized that also made matters easy for her as she herself was not feeling particularly warm towards him after that incidence. They only saw each other at breakfast or dinner table. She couldn't look towards him without thinking that he cheated on her daughter but to her relief he himself was going out of way to avoid her. If their eyes would meet, he would look away making her think that he is feeling remorseful. Sometimes when she would lie in Klaus's arms she would feel sorry for him too and curse Davina for creating situation where he had to go out and satisfy his needs. After seeing her for a past couple of months, she couldnt deny that her daughter was really innocent in all of this. Her worry was increasing as she could see Davina's stomach was growing but her heart was still not warming up for Kaleb and then the fear that if she finds out about Kaleb indiscretions, she will never forgive him.

Often she felt so tired at night that he would just hold her and give her encouragement and she would think should she tell him or not but for some reason she could never bring herself doing that, breaking his heart, breaking the trust he had on his son. When Klaus asked her "did something happen between you and Kaleb?" she at once said "no" but she could see that he was not satisfied by that answer. After that for his sake she started to warm up to him again thinking that secret can remain hidden where other secrets of her life were hidden. She realized that even thought she had become fully incorporated in his family and the family gathering every weekend were still going on but the biggest unhappiness in her life - her daughter not happy in her life was making every thing meaningless.

 **31st December 1804**

She was really shocked at what had happened. She kept on wondering _how could this happen. But that is the only reason she will be late. But what about Davina? She is having her baby. She herself is going to become a grandmother. How can she have a baby? How will Klaus feel about it? Should she tell him? How should she tell him? He deserves to know._

She sighed and then walked towards the library where she knew she would find him at this time of the day.

She opened the library door slowly and walked in with racing heart.

Hayley hesitated for a moment walked to him and aid "Klaus…"

He looked up and asked "what?"

Hayley said "Klaus I…" she didnt know what to say so she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

Klaus slowly stood up and then brought her close to her in a hug and said against her ears "I cannot believe it. I am so happy."

She asked, with her arms around him "are you really?

He separated her from him and asked "how can you even doubt it?"

She smiled feeling loved "what are we going to tell children? Davina is in family way. I cannot have a child. I am …"

He said "why cannot you have a child. I have always wanted to have a child with you and we are having this child."

She said, still unsure "Klaus…."

He held her hand kissed it and said "it will be alright Hayley. It will be wonderful."

and then before Hayley could respond he stepped forwards and kissed her softly which suddenly became deep as his tongue parted her lips and invaded her mouth. When he finally broke it he said "I want you so badly right now but I guess we have to wait for a couple of hours."

Hayley said "when will we tell them?"

Klasu said "right now" smiling ear to ear.

Hayley said "Klaus they will be upset. They are having a child."

* * *

Davina was pacing in her room anxiously thinking about where he was, now unable to ignore the pattern she had been noticing for the past few days, him constantly ignoring her, coming home late, even now it was getting dark, the fear that he must be where her father used to go was making her paralyzed. She looked towards the door when it opened.

Davina asked "where were you?" trying to keep her voice calm whereas her heart was racing.

Kaleb looked at her in surprise and then said sarcastically, after overcoming the surprise at that inquiry "pleasuring myself."

Davina asked, sarcastically too but with racing heart "I thought for that you had me?"

Before he could stop himself the words were out "you think you are the only one I can get pleasure from?"

Her heart stopped beating and she asked unsure of what he was implying "Kaleb?"

He opened his mouth to say something when he realized what he had said. Her heart sank and she said again, in shock "tell me you didnt do what you are implying Kaleb?" taking one step back.

He said, desperately, pleading "you pushed me into it. You pushed me."

She asked incredulously "I pushed you into it?" and then she shouted "are you blaming me for cheating on me?"

He was so taken aback by her "cheating on me" and then he said angrily "why does it even matter to you? We don't have a happy marriage."

Davina shouted, tears forming in her eyes to her and his dismay "that does not mean that you can cheat on me."

Kaleb said angrily "and am I to believe that noting was going on between you and Kol."

Klaus's hand about to knock at the door got suspended and then before Hayley could say anything Klaus had darted to their room without knocking.

She said with shaking voice "nothing was happening between him and me. You dare stand here and tell me I pushed you into cheating."

At that moment the door opened and Davina's eyes darted to Klaus and she felt broken as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Kaleb spun towards his father and the look of stunned anger on his father's face just paralyzed him, paralyzed enough to forget the shock he had received at what she had just said "nothing was happening between him and me."

Klaus couldnt believe what he was hearing. His eyes darted towards Davina crying and Kaleb looking guilty now. He took a step towards him, not knowing that his hands had clenched into fist when someone grabbed his arm and hastily said "no Klaus no…"

Davina was crying bitterly. Kaleb was feeling terrible. Klaus was steaming in anger and Hayley's heart was breaking for her daughter. Images were flashing through her mind, about how she had felt when she had found out about Klaus cheating on her and how Craig had reacted when she had told him about Klaus and she knew that matters will get worse between her daughter and her son-in-law from his day on words. And then to her panic, Davina's hand went to her stomach and she slid on the ground. She dashed to her while Klaus stood there looking worried "Davina!"

Kaleb was looking towards her, with hands on his head, absorbing the revelation that she never cheated on him, when she slid. He dashed to her impulsively and knelt near her but she pushed him away shouting "dont you dare touch me. Get out…get out… get…" she was shouting, getting hysterical as Hayley cradled her head and kissed her. She turned towards him, seeing his fingers in his hair and guilt and worry on his face broke her heart for him too but she Hayley said, her voice breaking "Kaleb please. I beg you to leave for a while."

Kaleb stood up slowly as he witnessed his father lifting Davina up and carried her to the bed and slowly lowered her on it.

He stood there for a moment not knowing what to do and then turned and stormed out of the room.

Klaus looked around and started towards the door saying angrily "I will kill him. How dare he?" Hayley heart skipped a beat. In her own distress, she noticed Davina turning toward them with teary eyes and then back again and continued to sob.

Hayley ran to him and grabbed his hand and said "Klaus no. Listen. We have to be there for them. You told me once that we cannot take sides. We have to reconcile them despite what happened between them. No. If there is anyone in this room who understand what Davina is going through, it is me and I am telling you don't interfere right now. This might be first hope of getting together. Kaleb is reeling with guilt, that means he realizes that he has done something wrong. There is a silver lining in this situation."

There was something on her face that he He asked angrily "did you know?"

She reluctantly nodded.

Klaus snapped "how could you not tell me? How can you tolerate all this?"

She was about to say something when he harshly said "stay with her. She must be hurting."

Hayley wanted to stay with her but she said crying "mama I want to be alone. Please let me be alone."

Hayley said "Davina, my love…"

She shook her head and said "I cannot. I just want to be alone. I want to sleep. Please."

Hayley said, firmly "no. I will stay with you until you go to sleep."

Davina resigned and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Hayley noticed that she had gone to sleep.

* * *

When she entered her room, Klaus looked toward her with distress on his face and then walked to her as the tears started to fall from her eye. He pulled her in fierce hug and said into her hair "he has made it impossible to look into your eyes Hayley. How could he?"

Hayley said sadly "Klaus, she pushed him. She pushed all his button…" when he roared, separating her from him "no. No that does not justify what he did. He cheated on her Hayley. How could he? I have never been ashamed of him in my life. He cannot live ….…."

She saw something on his face and what he just said shook her heart and she hastily said cutting him off "no Klaus. Dont say that. He is your son. He is young and he made a _huge_ mistake but they are still our kids. Until this day I too was thinking Davina had something going on with Kol but no, she didnt. If I couldnt tolerate it then how can her husband? Dont you push him away too. He is your son and they both need us to be strong for them right now."

He pulled her towards him, touched his forehead with hers and said "I dont have words to say how much regret I feel for what my family has done to you and your family."

Her heart broke for him and when she said "everything will be alright Klaus" as she rubbed his back. He shook his head but didnt say anything and continued to hold her.

She went to change her clothes while Klaus stood in front of the fireplace thinking where he went wrong with Kaleb. How could he do something like that? He sighed when he heard her say "he left in anger. I want to make sure he comes home."

Klaus said "I know" and sat on the chair holding his head. He looked up toward her still in her day clothes, his chin resting on the palm on his hand "Hayley, did you cry like that when you thought I cheated on you?"

She walked to him knelt down near him and said "yes. I cried more because I loved you."

He caressed her face saying "I am sorry."

She held his hand, touched to her cheek sand said "dont. Stop. You never did anything wrong. If anything we both suffered in this."

He continued to look into her face with the sad smile that she just hated and something was telling him that it was here to stay now and she was hating it.

She said "I will go and check on Davina."

She put on her robes and left the room.

One peek at her and she saw that she was sleeping peacfuly. She fingered her hair and tear stained face and then left quietly.

Two hours later and after a couple of visits to Davina's room and checking in library and studio, Hayley started to get worried and noticed Klaus was pacing anxiously too. He picked up his coat and said "I will go, look for him."

Hayley said "Klaus please dont lose your temper. Just get him home and we can deal with whatever problems we are having together."

He looked toward her for a moment and then nodded and left.

* * *

Davina's eyes opened to see the lamp on, fire burning and her mother gone. The room was warm but she was feeling very cold. She didnt know what time was it but it was still dark. One look on his side of the bed told her that he was not back. Thinking about what he had done, she started to cry again and stayed up crying off and on, thinking why he would do that, till the first ray of sun peeked through the curtains. She felt like not getting up as the fatigue and depression had taken over but she had to, she realized so she dragged herself out of the bed, went to bathroom but then walked out and rang the bell for Victoria and went to sit on the bed with her hand on her back.

After a few minutes Victora entered and said "good morning my lady."

She said, trying to smile "good morning Victoria. Will you be kind enough to prepare bath for me."

Victoria nodded and went to the bathroom.

She said "thank you. You can go now" when she came out.

She took off her shift and immersed herself in the tub. She looked down at her 7 month pregnant stomach and started crying again.

After sometime she got up, put the robe on and went to the changing room. After she changed her clothes she stepped out in the main room and then stopped as she noticed Hayley in her room pacing.

She said "Davina…"

Davina stood there for a second looking towards her and then dashed to her, hugged her saying "mama, how could you live with him for so long?"

Klaus's ears got attention at this and he looked towards her and Hayley but Hayley said "Davina, sit. I want to talk to you about something."

Davina said dismissively "mama, if it is about Kaleb then I dont want to hear anything."

But then she noticed Klaus's tense expressions and her heart stopped as her gaze went back to her mother's face and realized that she looked worried too. When Hayley said "Kaleb…" she was already shaking her head and her hand was on her stomach.

Hayley knew she had to say it, now or never "he along with his horse fell from the cliff and he is badly injured."

She asked, not knowing that her voice had reduced to a whisper "is he alive?"

Hayley looked at her face, saw the hurt, the fear and whispered "yes."

She looked towards Klaus and said "good. I dont want him mama."

Hayley snapped "stop it! I know you are upset with him right now but he is your husband and he is hurt and _you are_ to worry about him."

She stepped back and headed towards the door while Klaus continued to look towards her feeling unsure of what to say to her as Davina walked to the bed and sat on it trying to absorb what was happening. He walked to her and sat next to her and then impulsively put his arm around her and she broke down again as her head fell on his chest. He said "Daivna I feel so ashamed for what he did to you."

Davina said crying "it was not your fault."

He said "after everything he did, he is still my son and he needs us right now. He needs _you_. I know he does not deserve you but he needs you. You are his wife. Dont forgive him for what he did but for humanity sake, please dont leave him when he needs you."

When she didnt say anything he pressed his lips on her head and let her go and walked out of the room.

* * *

 ** _A/N: What do you think? Should Davina take care of Kaleb? Should she forgive him? Should Hayley and Klaus tell them about Hayley' pregnancy now?_**


	12. Chapter 12 Dawn of a new day

**_A/N: this chapter has a lot of Davina/ Kaleb because they needed to resolve their issues and that couldn't be covered without going into depth. That does not mean that there is no Klayely in it. This is a really long chapter. I could have divided it into two but then I thought …. why not.. :) so here it is. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Hayley spend the day with Davina while Klaus at the hospital. Her indifference towards Kaleb's accident was worrying her. She tried to talk to her but the moment she would bring his name up, Davina would get hysterical and start crying so after thinking that she shouldnt be stressed out at this time of her pregnancy she stopped talking about him. After having a quiet dinner with just the two of them they both retreated to their room.

Later in the evening when Klaus entered the room, Hayley asked in a concerned tone "how is he?"

He shook his head saying, sounding fatigued "some of his wounds are really deep and Stefan said it can get infection. How is Davina?"

Hayley said, desperately "she refuses to go and see him Klaus."

Klaus said, feeling depressed and tired too "it is alright. He is in the hospital right now. What matter is when he comes home, what does she do then?"

She didnt know what to say so she kept quiet. He said "come here" as he opened his arms for her.

She walked to him and let him engulf her tired body in his tired yet strong arms.

He said as he rubbed her back "we are in this together. We will get past this too. I will take him to France if I have to. I have been talking to Stefan. He thinks if given proper care he will get better soon and will not be needed to take to France."

She nodded and let him hold her, absorbing the warmth coming out of his body. She whispered "she is so stressed out right now."

Klaus said "you are right so lets keep her stress level minimum. You might think that I am being selfish but I want her to take care of Kaleb. At the end of the day, with all his faults and stupidities, he is still her husband."

Hayley said "I understand Klaus. I want her to do it too but I dont want her to see in this much stress."

He said "you shouldnt be in stress too" as he rubbed her back trying to relieve her of this tension oozing out of her body.

Hayley smiled and said "don't worry about me. I am tougher than I look."

He paused for a moment and then asked "Hayley.."

when she said "hmm" he continued "what did Davina mean how could you live with it?"

At once he felt her stiffening. When she tried to pull herself away fem him, he kept her there and said "no. I have given you all time time. Please tell me."

Hayley sighed and said "Craig was five years older than me. When we got married, despite everything that happened with you, he managed to keep me satisfied and I started to see hope and future with him but then one day he found our about you. It was your birthday. I dont know how he found out about you. He asked me about you and after some insistence I told him. That was my mistake but I realized it after the damage was done. He changed after that. He thought I still loved you. I tried to convince him that you were my past but he was just not willing to give me chance…" she felt her hold lightning. But now that she had started she wanted to continue "he started distancing himself from me. When Davina was born, he could never warm up to Davina. She craved his attention but he couldn't. He started going to …. he started going to brothels, coming home drunk and stanching of women but he would always feel bad afterwards. I had nowhere to go. I couldnt leave him. I had a child and I had no one else. Apart from his relationship with me and Davina he provided us with every materialistic things, made our lives comfortable. Before I knew it, I had spend ten years with him. Five years ago he was in a bar, drunk, got into a fight and he was killed in that fight."

Klaus didn't know what to say. The only thing he could think of was _'at least he was happy with Camille. What did she get out of life?'_

When he felt his hand on her chest, he startled out of thoughts said "Hayley I …" but she cut him off by saying "no. that is in my past. I dont have any regrets about my marriage to Craig. I had Davina because of him. But he was right. He was right. After everything and trying to convince him, I was never able to forget you."

He said, whispered into her hair "good because neither was I."

After some moment, she felt a kiss on her head and felt on the verge of crying. She asked "when will he come home?"

Klaus said "luckily he has not broken any bones as he just rolled down. So Stefan thinks that he can come home anytime. I was thinking in a a day or two."

Hayley said "hmm. He will be more comfortable at home."

 **Two days later:**

Davina looked towards him as he laid on their bed with eyes closed vaguely listening to uncle Stefan was explaining her mother and his father how to take care of his wounds. Her heart was beating out of her chest, feeling horrified at seeing those blood stained bandages covering his torso, cuts on his face and an arm in a cast. She startled when Stefan said "Davina, you have to make extra effort to keep them clean. If they get infected, he can die. You need to wash his wounds after every two to three hours. There are couple of wounds at the back but the this one gash on his chest is pretty bad" and at the same time realizing that Elizabeth had an arm around and was rubbing her arm soothing her.

Klaus asked "what do we do if he gets fever or an infection?"

Stefan said as he starting putting his medical gadgets in his bag "Bloodletting is a must. It was done yesterday but it will need to be done again to prevent the risk of infection. Normally bath is giving for fever but he is not in a condition to take bath and neither can his wound get soaking wet so just use sponge to keep it down. I can stay if you want me to."

Klaus said rubbing his hand at the back of his neck to relieve the tension, which didnt go unnoticed by Davina and Hayley "no. It is alright. I will have monsieur Alexandar. He lives nearby."

Stefan nodded and turned toward Rebekah. Rebekah walked to Klaus and said "if you need anything send Henrick or anyone and Stefan can come at any time."

Klaus nodded, hugged her as she squeezed Hayley's hand too.

Davian vaguely registered Elizabeth telling her "he will be fine" not knowing that her own hand was on her stomach.

Klaus said "I will see you out" whereas Hayley stayed behind.

Davina's eyes met her mother's and then she turned away from them.

Hayley eyes went to Davina whose back was turned away from her. She walk dot her and said "I have taught you better, Davina" and left the room.

Davina turned towards him, walked to him and sat on the bed next to him not knowing what to do with him, with this anger she was feeling towards him.

At last she sighed, got up and went to sit on her side of the bed with a book in her hand. She tried to get lost in it but was not successful as the tears had stared flowing down her cheek as she looked towards his bare chest and she remembered what he had done. She sighed as she saw him shiver and pulled the blanket over his torso.

She looked towards the door when it opened and Victoria came in holding a tray. She walked to her and said "my lady, lady Hayley asked to bring you something to eat."

Davina said "oh thank you. Put it on that table."

She looked towards Kaleb and then went to the table while Victoria left after making putting a log in the fireplace and making sure heating pans in the folds of his blanket were still hot. Looking at the soup, bread, vegetables, she felt overwhelmed and her heart warmed up to her mother. She sat down and started eating soup and bread. She didnt know how much time had passed and only startled when she heard him wince. She hastily got up, went to him but realized that he was wincing in pain in his sleep.

She sat next to him and impulsively held his hand. Instantly she felt a squeeze on her hand and her eyes went to his eyes but he was still sleeping.

* * *

A few hours later, Hayley was walking towards the door while Klaus was checking accounting book, sitting near the fireplace, when he grabbed her hand and asked "where are you going?"

She said "I will go and clean his wounds."

He kissed her hand and said "thank you."

She said "he is a son to me too Klaus"

Klaus said as he pulled her toward him and put her lips on her flat stomach "you never got to tell them about your pregnancy."

Hayley shivered at the feel of his lip on her and said "it is not the time for that. Let him get better and then we can tell them" as her fingers went into his hair.

She stepped back and said "I will be back in a while."

When she opened the door to their room, she stopped when she noticed her sitting next to him and dabbing wet cloth on his wounds. She walked to her, put her hand on her shoulder and said "I am proud of you Davina."

Davina said, dabbing his wounds "I will never forgive him."

Hayley heart ached for her, hearing the hurt in her voice but she said "dont but right now he needs all of us especially _you._ "

She kissed her head and was leaving when asked "have you eaten anything?"

Davian said "yes."

Hayley nodded and turned back towards the door. She closed the door and left with hope in her heart.

When she entered her room, she saw the curtains were drawn, the oil lamp was turned down implying that he was already in bed. She walked to the bed, parted the curtains and asked "are you feeling alright?"

He said "I … I don't know Hayley. I cannot wrap my head around how could he do this to her."

Hayley said "Klaus they were not happy…." but he shook his head and said "no. Don't make excuses for him Hayley."

Her heart broke at seeing the sadness in his eyes. She stepped closer to him and said "I know you are hurt. I am too. Davina is too. I think he is hurting too. Not from the accident but from what he did to her. I have hope that with time we will all heal."

She bend down kissed his lips and then she lost all energy and she cupped his face and deepened the kiss.

Klaus said huskily "Hayley" against her lips and pulled her into his lap and started undressing her. When he had taken off her dress, his lips moved from her lips to her neck, to her breast, making Hayley moan and throw her head back. He wrapped his arm around her and rolled them over, now her back touching the mattress, and laid on her after taking off his clothes as her eyes locked onto the act, his lips tasted each and ever part of her body resting on her stomach longer than other parts as he kissed their child while she moaned, pulled at his hair, squirmed under his touch. When her leg wrapped around him pulling himcloser towards her, he looked up and caught her looking towards him. He shifted up until he was eye to eye to her and while looking into her eyes he slipped into her. She moaned and pulled him tighter towards him and shifted that made him moan. He whispered "do it again."

She asked "what?"

He grabbed her waist and moved her. Hayley moaned loudly and then she started to move with him and when she climaxed just before him, she was panting into his neck and he was panting into her neck.

He looked up and said, smiling lazily "I really enjoyed your participation today."

She blushed and said "that was first for me."

He said "I hope you enjoyed it" and a moment later, he laughed when she said "I…." turning red in that dim light of lamp.

He stayed on top of her and when she said "I feel so guilty. Our kids are going through so much and we…"

He said "Hayley, I told you I will never let their marriage come in between us. I am sad about what happened too but we have to look at things objectively. You said to me yourself there is a silver lining in all of this which reminds me you came back quicker than I expected" as his finger circled her breast.

She said, shivering under his touch "I didnt need to change his bandages. Davina was already doing it."

He said "here is your silver lining."

She smiled and nuzzled his lips against his neck again as she pulled him toward her.

He slid off of her and then after a thought said "maybe we should wear our clothes. They might need us in the middle of night."

She nodded, wrapped the sheet around her and went to change her clothes.

* * *

Davina picked up the wet cloth and moved it across his bare chest, wiping the blood gently, the gash was really bad and it was still oozing blood, even after two days, in spite of the bandage. He had not woken up since he had come home and even though she was still angry at him, she had started to get worried.

That night, while deep in sleep, she felt something soft touch her hand followed by someone calling her name. She looked towards him and saw that his eyes were open and he was wincing in pain. She abruptly sat up and asked "Kaleb…"

She hurried out of the bed and dashed to the door, opened it and said to Henrick "he is awake. Call for Mr. Alexandar."

She walked back to him, picked up her robe and put it and saw him trying to get up. She at next to him and said "Kaleb" but his eyes were closed. She gingerly touched his arm which made him snap his eyes open.

She pulled her hand back and said "Mr. Alexandar….he is a doctor. He will come and see to you."

He whispered "Davina please, I am sorry. I made a mistake. please forgive me" and closed his eyes. She shook her head, eyes getting blurry and said "no. I will not. I will never forgive you."

But he had lost his consciousness again and she just sat there. A moment later the doctor came and after seeing him but said "that is a good development my lady."

For the couple of days, he would open his eyes for a few minutes and then close them. His life was hanging in balance. They had to do another bloodletting while she paced outside the room fidgeting not understanding why she was feeling this way. Her eyes kept going again and again to Klaus, seeing him distressed. How worried his father was after she had witnessed his anger towards him. For his sake, she had submitted to taking care of him. She felt relieved that her mother was there to give her support. She noticed how her mother took care of him. When she would look at her taking care of Kaleb's wounds, she would get confused -confused at why was she taking care of someone who hurt her daughter and when one day she asked her that as she was siting with her late in the night and Klaus was not in the room, Hayley said "because whatever he did Davina, he is still your husband and we are a family. Family members take care of each other."

Klaus had his hand on the door but stopped when he heard "Family member take care of each other."

She got up slowly putting her hand on her stomach when she said "Davina, you are old enough to understand what relationships are."

She paused for a moment and then continued "I didnt have a happy marriage with your father and you know that but the day he died, I cried a lot. You know why?"

Daivna shook to the core as her gaze went to Kaleb and asked in a whisper "why?"

She said "because he was still my husband. We were in a relationship that was supposed to be very pure and loving. There was promise in it and after he was gone, I realized that not only that promise had been unfilled but also I have no one in my life. I had you but you would have gotten married one day too and love, one cannot live alone in this world. There is a reason this relationship has been made sacred and one of the most important relationships. However liberal you become, you will not be complete if you dont find that special connection with someone. Your child will need a father. How much you dont want to talk about your father now, I was there when you would cry at night wanting to know why didn't he love you. You need someone in your life to care about you, to take care of, love you, love them, have some purpose with and marriage provides that purpose. Kaleb is your life partner whether you are happy with him or not but one thing I tell you that you will feel incomplete without him."

He stood there looking toward the door and then stepped back and leaned against the wall waiting for her to come back.

Hayley almost screamed when she heard him whisper against her ear, after she came out of Davina's room "you surprise me Hayley."

Hayley asked "really. What do you mean?" as they started towards their room.

Klaus said "one shouldnt live with someone if they are not happy and you once believed in that."

She stopped walking and said "and when will it end then? If everyone decides to break a relationship just because they were unhappy _and without trying_ then what is left behind to live for. Relationships especially marriage is hard work so I can understand why someone would want to live alone but relationship is what makes life worth living and marriage is one of the most important relationship. Yes I believed in some stupid things but then I grew up Klaus."

Klaus asked, after a moment of quiet "what if she is never happy?"

Hayley's heart broke but she said "at least she should try. She has not tried yet. She should give it a try and so should he. They both need to try. They are going to have a child in a few days. They cannot escape from it. I am sure if they try it will work out. She has to try not only for herself but for _her child._ Kaleb has to try for his child. We cannot live selfishly in this world. If we do that then at the end of they day it is just sadness, loneliness and isolation. She is married. She need to work on it. It is not like they can get a divorce or separation."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when she said "no Klaus. I do have an open mind about somethings but no, that is not even an option. We need to draw some lines somewhere. And this is for me" and walked away from him leaving him confused at what should they do.

Davina thought a lot about what her mother had said about her and Kaleb and wondered if she was right. She recalled last couple of years of her mothers life when she had seen her so sad even though her father had not really been nice to her mother so why was she sad after his death. She wondered _'if some thing happens to Kaleb will she be sad too?'_

To her surprise, even the thought shook her. _But what he did, can she forgive him? Can she live with him after what he did? Wasn't her mother living with her father?_

Her thought were interrupted by her mother's voice _"as much as I hate to admit. He is a man and you keep on pushing him he will be pushed away."_

Kaleb saying _"you pushed me into it."_

She shook her head saying _"I didn't push him into doing this."_

The more she thought about it, the more confused she got. She would stare at his bare chest rise and fall wondering if she pushed him away. She said to herself in anger _'even if she did, he shouldnt have cheated on her.' She wondered 'when did that happen? How come she didnt see it coming?'_

 _"_ _because you were busy with Kol and trying to push him away."_

Thinking about her time with Kol and remembering how angry Kaleb would get every time she brought up his name, she started to feel guilty, realizing that she used to do it intentionally, deliberately trying to hurt him. She recalled how angry he was when he found out about Kol. She wondered _why?_ for the first time ever, really wondered. Then she recalled that night when she came back and he had hit her for the first time. She recalled her clothes and suddenly she remembered that night in the stable with him and her. She gasped as it finally hit her why he was so angry. She looked towards him wondering did he think that she had done something with Kol. Then she recalled when she had said to him the other day "he gives me pleasure you cannot…" and how he had retaliated. She suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. She came back, looked towards him and a deep regret for what had happened took place in her heart and she wondered was that the final push for him? Thinking about her mother with Klaus was not helping her thoughts either. The care they showed to each other was making her feel guilty that they never showed for each other.

For the next week she continued to take care of him, cleaning his wound, making sure it was not infected. She made sure the bed was warm with heating pans under the blanket on account of him not wearing his shirt and the weather being so cold, made sure he had blanket over his torso.

 **13th January 1805**

She was cleaning his wound when his eyes opened and met hers. For the first time after many days, she saw clarity in them and she felt her heart relaxing.

He asked "why are you doing this?"

She said softly, not looking towards him "I dont know."

Kaleb closed his eyes.

Davina noticed his eyes closing and thought he has lost consciences again. Before she could stop herself she said "Kaleb…" he opened his eyes slowly.

She felt relieved and continued to clean his wound knowing well he was looking at her but she refused to look towards him or talk to him again and at last she saw his eyes closing again.

With each passing day he was getting better, his wound was healing now. On account of his illness family gathering were taking place at Mikaelson manor. He had started staying awake for long duration of times and had started to get out of bed too. The sprain in his ankle was making him wobble but it was better then his arm, he realized, which was in the cast. To his frustration he needed help in many things as his arms was in cast and he was dependent on her and Henrick.

She felt relieved that Henrick was there to help him as she realized that she didnt want to help him now that he was getting better. Her worry about him was gone and she just wanted to leave him alone to suffer but then she realized that she was wrong. He needed her more than she had realized when three weeks after the accident she entered into the room and stopped when she saw him trying to put a shirt on.

She stood there looking towards him and then she startled when he yelled in anger and threw the shirt on the floor and took the cast support off but then winced as he threw it aside. She dashed to him, picked up the shirt with difficult, turned him towards her and helped him wear the shirt not looking at his face knowing well he was looking towards her.

She said, pointing towards the cast support "give me that. I have trouble bending over ."

He bend down and picked up the cast support. She took it and put it around his neck and his arm in it.

She then turned and started to leave when Kaleb grabbed her hand saying "Davina I…." but she yanked her hand away from his grasp and walked away from him.

The moment she stepped out, she leaned against the door as she realized that Henrick cannot be with him all the time, she on the other hand was with him in that room all the time so she was in a position to help him more than Henrick. She sighed and headed towards the library to see what her mother was doing, not wanting to be in his company.

Kaleb could see that even though she was helping him, helping him heal, she was still angry at him. It confused him why she was helping him after what he had done. Her helping him was increasing his guilt level. Not wanting to be in her debt or continue feeling guilty because of her attitude, he realized that he didn't want her help, but he also realized that he needed it. His right arm was in cast and he often need Davina's help in certain activities like eating, writing, helping in changing his clothes, When she would help him walk to the bathroom, the closeness with her would make him weak. She had not talked to him once. If he asked anything she was just reply in monologue. Seeing sadness in her eyes which was now mixed with something else which he couldnt put finger on, his heart would sink further. His father and her mother visited him every day. He could see Klaus was really angry with him. He had not talked to him once. Hayley did all the talking which made his already guilt filled heart more guilty. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes was making him depressed.

Before she knew it a month went by. She had started to see Maria, the mid-wife during this time. Once or twice, it happened in front of him. The look on his face, when his gaze had gone to her stomach had made her heart race. He had completely recovered except for his arm which was still in the cast but he has stopped using the cast support. She and he had unconsciously chosen a neutral way to act around each other. She was still angry at him. He was still feeling guilty which was visible to her and gave her some satisfaction. He had tried to talk to her a few times but when she didn't encourage it, he had stopped doing that too. Now that he had recovered Daivina was getting confused with each passing day at what she wanted from this marriage. She had realized that she was no where ready to forgive him, even though she had realized that she was to blame too in this mess.

 **21st February 1805**

Davina looked down at her almost nine month pregnant stomach, thought about what Maria had told her when she was there to check on her a few hours ago and rubbed her hand on it, wanting to hold her baby in her arm, not knowing Kaleb was looking towards her. She looked up and caught him looking towards her. They held each other gaze for a moment and then she looked away.

Kaleb continued to look towards her. He then walked to her and sat next to her on the bed and said "Davina, please …" but she got up and walked away from him towards the door.

Kaleb sighed with frustration and followed her.

Hayley said "Klaus we should tell them now. Kaleb is feeling better."

Klaus said "yes we should."

She asked as she detected an anger in his tone- the anger that always came whenever Kaleb was mentioned "Klaus are you never going to talk to Kaleb?"

He put the newspaper down, sighed but didnt say anything for a moment and then asked "you think I should let him off hook easily like Davina had done it."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Davina walked in followed by Kaleb.

Davina said "papa, I read that book you told me about. It was really fascinating."

Klaus said "your mo…. I had a friend when I was your age and that was her favorite book."

She smiled, walked to the fireplace and sat near it, warming her hands.

Hayley took a deep breath, turned towards Davina and said "how are you feeling?"

Davina said "I am fine" without looking towards her.

Hayley said "that is good and you Kaleb?" she directed the last part of her sentence towards him.

Hayley noticed her gaze going to Klaus who was looking down at the newspaper. She suddenly felt mad at Klaus for being so stubborn but she kept quiet and looked back towards Kaleb not knowing another pair of eyes was observing that exchange too. When he said "I am good too" she said "good. I wanted to tell you and Davina something."

Davina looked towards her curiously and asked "what?"

Hayley suddenly started to feel nervous and realized that she was not ready to tell them. She felt flustered at why she was feeling that way.

Kaleb eyes went towards Klaus and he saw a hint of smile on his lips that made him curious too.

Klaus, after many days, felt amused when he saw Hayley's cheeks burning. He waited for her to tell Davina but had an idea that she will not and when she said "this week the dinner is at our place" he almost laughed but instead cleared his throat and said "what your mother wants to tell you is that we are going to have a baby."

He noticed Davina's gaping mouth and Kaleb looking from him to Hayley but he didnt care. He only cared about Hayley who was turning red to his amusement as if they had done something very wrong.

Davina asked in shock "what are you saying mama?"

Hayley, taken aback by her question, even though she was expecting this kind of reaction, said "Davina. Klaus and I are married and married couple have children."

Davina said, incredulously "no. they dont. They dont have children _when their children are having children._ "

She put her hand on her stomach and winced. Hayley hurried to her and tried to hold her hand but she yanked it away.

She asked in a low voice but unfortunately everyone could hear it "how could you?."

She stood up and walked out of the library, leaving everyone bewildered. Hayley's eyes darted to shocked looking Kaleb and then to angry looking Klaus and realized that her own eyes had gotten blurry.

Klaus felt like going after Davina and yelling at her until she comes to her senses but seeing the devastated look on Hayley's face, he ignored Davina and walked to her as she sat back on her chair.

Kaleb too got up, not knowing what to do. He looked towards his father who said "Hayley, are you feeling alright?" making his heart warm up to his father.

Hayley held his hand and said "I want to go to our room" and started to get but Klaus was already scooping her up.

She said "I can wa…." but stopped as a lump in her throat made it impossible for her to say anything further.

She rested her hand on his chest as let the tears get absorbed in his shirt.

He turned around and caught Kaleb's glance. There was something on his face that confused him but he ignored him too, steaming in anger at Davina and worried about Hayley. He carried her to their room while she kept her head against his chest and let her tears fall. He laid her on the bed, and sat near her. Hayley said in a teary voice "we were supposed to make them better but…I think we ruined it further."

Klaus was extremely angry but he said in a calm voice "no we have not ruined anything. We are married and we deserve to have a child."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead and said "I will be back."

As he started to get up, she grab his hand and said "dont say anything to them."

He smiled at how well she knew him but said in a firm voice "no. This is not when I am going to be quiet Hayley" and left the room.

* * *

Davina was sitting on the bed thinking about what her mother had told them.

Kaleb was pacing the room feeling confused at this new development and then he said "Davina you shouldnt have said all that. They are married. She is your mother…" when the door opened and he stopped talking.

Klaus looked towards her without saying anything for a moment and then said in a cold voice "you are so selfish daughter Davina. What has she done to deserve this from you. She has done so much for you and for once she wants something for herself and here you stand and say that she shouldnt be doing this to you!"

Kaleb stared at him in shock, at speaking like this to Davina and then hastily said "father I will talk to her" at seeing Klaus's angry face, knowing how cold his anger can be.

Klaus turned away from them saying "yes talk to her. She is not a child anymore."

The moment the door closed, Davina turned to Kaleb and asked "do you think I was being selfish?"

Kaleb looked towards her, surprised that she wants his opinion and then after a moment he said "yes. You need to apologize to your mother Davina."

Davina said, turning away from him in a barely audible voice "I…I want to be alone."

Klaeb said "when you are alone you should think about what you want Davina" and left the room.

* * *

Klaus asked her "how are you feeling?" as he entered the room.

She said "apart from being depressed a little bit, I am fine."

Klaus said "I am sorry you had to hear that."

She said with a touch of smile "that is fine." When he raised his eyebrow as if he didnt believe her, she continued "I will be back", got up and went the bathroom.

He was putting on his coat and said "Hayley I know I should be with you but I have to go to Stefan to give him this plan for the maternity ward in the ho…." when he heard her say "Klaus…"

He turned towards her questioningly and saw her bitting her lips. he said with an encouraging smile "dont worry about them Hayley. We didnt do anything wrong."

She shook her head, trying to control her tears and said "I am bleeding."

he looked at her confused for a moment and then it hit him and he dashed to her saying "what?"

She said again "I am bleeding", her voice shook.

He scooped up her up and laid her on the bed as tears started flowing down her eyes.

He rang the bell and waited anxiously holding her hand, as she continued to cry quietly. Couple of moments later, Anna entered. She asked "my lord?"

He said "send for Maria."

He put one hand on her stomach and held her hand with the other saying "everything will be alright Hayley."

* * *

Kaleb was walking towards the library wondering if _Davina will accept this new development. Will she apologize for her behavior?_ when he heard Victoria saying "Maria is the mid-wife. Why would lord Niklaus ask her presence."

His heart dropped a couple of inches and he ran towards his father's room.

He knocked and then entered after slight hesitation. The moment he entered, he stopped as he noticed his father pacing the room in panic.

He asked "what happened?" but then Maria pulled the curtain apart around the bed.

Maria said "my lord, we have to wait and see. I regret to tell you that if she continues to bleed, she will lose her child. She should rest. That is all I can recommend at this time."

The pit in his stomach just got bigger and he looked towards his father who looked composed otherwise expect for his voice which shook when he said "you can go"

He said "father, I will send Davina."

Klaus composed himself before walking towards her. He parted the curtain and sat next to her saying "everything will be okay. Nothing will happen to our child." as his hand rested on stomach. She wiped her eyes, put her hand on top of his hand and tried to smile but couldnt manage.

* * *

Davina was pacing in the room thinking about what he had said and after some thought she realized he was right. _Her reaction was not mature. They were married. Married couples do have kids. If she wants to have a child then who is she to stop her. But she is going to become a grandmother. Your child will be a few months older than your sibling. Wouldn't it be embarrassing?_ She was lost in thought when she heard him say "Davina…"

She startled and turned towards him and asked "you really think I was …." but stopped talking when she noticed his expressions.

She asked "what happened?" her heart sank.

He said reluctantly "your mother…. "

she asked in the panicked voice, all anger suddenly evaporated "what happened"

He said "umm…. hopefully nothing but she needs you."

She asked again, her voice rising this time "tell me what happened?"

Kaleb walked to her and to her surprise held her hand and said reluctantly "she might be losing the baby."

Davina gasped, yanked her hands from his grasp and headed towards the door.

* * *

Hayley was lying in the bed, feeling depressed when the door opened and Davina walked in. She tried to smile and hoped she did and said "Davina, come."

Davina "mama, how are you feeling?"

When Hayley said "I will be alright Davina. You should not worry at this stage of your pregnancy" she felt more guilty about her behavior a while ago.

They both looked towards the door when it opened and Klaus entered the room. Hayley noticed the smile slip from his lips as his gaze went to Davina but he walked to her and gave her the book saying "here."

As she watched, he went to sit near the fireplace with the book in his hand. Davina said "please forgive me mama."

Hayley said "it is all right my child. Everything will be all right. I just need to rest and hope it will stop."

She asked "can I do anything mama?" as she shift feeling uncomfortable at the size of her stomach.

Hayley said "Davina, I know you are worried but I will be alright. You need to go to your room and rest."

Her eyes met Klaus's who nodded and said "your mother is right. You need to rest."

Davina said, feeling guilty "is it alright if I sit with you for a while?"

Hayley eyes went to Klaus who was looking into the fire and nodded.

His heart was full of fear of what might happen. After some time he looked towards her and saw her with her head resting on Hayley's shoulder and she reading a book in a soft voice.

She stayed with Hayley all afternoon and luckily the bleeding stopped after a while but Maria told her to rest so she and Klaus made sure she does not leave the bed unless necessary. Near evening she suddenly realized that Kaleb was no where around.

* * *

He shook the snow out of his hair and pulled the coat around him to warm himself as he headed towards his room wondering _how mama was feeling? Should he go and see how she is feeling. Is he baby alright? She must be sleeping right now. If aunt Rebekah had let him come home early, he could have seen her before she had gone to sleep._ When he opened the door of his room, he stopped when she asked him harshly "where were you?"

He was taken aback by the harshness in her tone and then it dawn on him why she was angry and he paled but said "aunt Rebekah's. Father asked me to give some file to uncle Stefan. Then aunt Rebekah was not letting me come back as it had started to snow really heavy and then she stopped me for dinner."

She started to turn when he pulled her towards him but she didnt look towards him and said coldly "Kaleb, let me go."

He said "no. I need to talk to you."

She continued in the same tone "I dont…" turning towards him angry when his lips met hers and he gave her a long and a gentle kiss. She tried to push him away but he was holding her from her arms very close to him. He broke the kiss but didnt step back and said "Davina please listen to me. For our child's sake talk to me."

She jumped when his hand went to her stomach. First time touching it intentionally, showing some emotions for it. She wanted to push him away but he was holding her tight and then to her shock, tears filled up her eyes and he said pleading "Davina. please…."

She tried again to push him away but he wouldnt let her go and then out of blue she started crying, crying bitterly and his arms went around her and he pulled her into a hug. She struggled to free herself but he wouldnt let her go.

Kaleb let her cry, his chin resting on her head, feeling guilty at causing so much hurt to her, his arms engulfing her fragile body in his. She said "I cannot forgive you Kaleb. I grew up knowing this …" but stopped when he separated her from him with a shocked expression on his face. She suddenly realized what she had said and stepped back but the grabbed her arm and whisper "what?"

She sighed and said "my father. He …. he was not loyal to my mother. I dont know what was wrong in their relationship but he was not loyal to her. To the world they were happy couple but I knew. I knew and I saw her broken about it, living with him day in and out as if it was nothing but I cannot … I dont know how she did it. I feel so…."

He pulled her in a tight hug again and said "please Davina. I am so sorry I put you through this. I dont have words to say how guilty I feel."

She felt too tired, too exhausted with this constant fight with him, her pregnancy weighing on her so she kept quiet, let him hold her, tears still falling form her eyes.

He led her to the bed, sat her down and said "please give me a chance to make up for what I did."

She said "you cannot make up for _this_ Kaleb. You cannot."

He said with frustration "I know. I know. Tell me what to do."

She said crying "I dont know. I dont know. All I know is that I dont want to forgive you."

HE said "you don't want to forgive me. Fine. I understand but please dont shut me out. We have already made a lot of mistakes. Please dont do this to me."

She shook her head and looked down at her hand resting on her stomach. He continued to look at her silent face and then stood up, sighed and asked "Davina…."

When she looked towards him he asked "why are you even upset that I have cheated on you?"

She asked angrily as she stood up "what sort of question is that Kaleb?"

He asked, not slightly annoyed at her anger "I am serious. Why?"

She snapped "because you are my husband."

He asked in the same calm tone "do you want me to be that?"

She stared at him in shock, now understanding what he was saying and didnt know what to say so she kept quiet. He continued to look towards her for a moment and then asked, dejected "how is mama?"

She said softly "she is fine now. Maria wants her to rest. The bleeding stopped so hopefully the baby is fine."

Kaleb smiled, feeling relieved at the first good news in many days and said "I am going to change my clothes."

He had hardly turned when she said "I am angry at your cheating on me because you were right. I pushed you into…"

He turned towards her and said as knelt down next to her "no, no Davina. I was angry. I wanted to blame someone. It was my fault. I should't have done it."

Davina shook her head wiping her tears which had again started falling "no. I was my fault. I never tried to work his marriage. I was angry that you rejected me when you called what happened between us a mistake."

Kaleb asked in confusion "what?"

She said "when you came to my house after…" even in this angry mood, she turned red at the memory.

He thought for a moment and then at hastily sat next to her and said "I didn't mean making love to you was a mistake Davina. I meant my coming to your house was a mistake. I felt cornered when you wanted to know what I was planning to do about what happened between them."

She continued to look into his eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not but kept quiet.

He said "If I had stood up to my responsibility, this all wouldnt have happened."

When he held her hand she yanked it away saying "Kaleb no. This does not change anything. I will not forgive you Kaleb . I have realized that I am to blame for this too but what you did I cannot forgive you. I cannot. I will probably but not right now. Right now I want to try to …" she stopped talking as the tears started to fall again.

His heart sank realizing that she will not forgive him but he told himself _"what did he expect?"_

He said "I promise we will get through this Davina."

She didnt know what to say. She was feeling tired, her back was hurting.

When he asked "are you hurting?" she got confused and asked incredulously "are you being serious Kaleb?"

He hastily said "no. no I mean you have your hand on the back. I meant…"

He felt so flustered that he stopped talking and she realized that she in fact had her hand on her back and she was hurting a bit. She said "yes. My back is hurting a little. I think I want to sleep."

He said "you should lie down. I will go and change and will be back in a moment."

He got up and went towards the changing room with slight hope but still with guilt in his heart.

By the time he came back, he saw that she was already in the bed and had her eyes closed. He walked to the fireplace, put another log, lowered the lamp, drew the curtains and went to lie next to her. He fixed her blanket and tried to sleep but couldn't for a a long time.

For the next few days, they both made conscious effort to be nice to each other. She was still angry with him. He understood why she was angry with him so he didnt try to ask for forgiveness again especially now that he knew it was not something new for her. Every time he thought about her childhood his heart would break for her.

Davina could see Kaleb trying but every time she would even bring herself close to forgiving him, the image of him being the mystery woman would pop into her mind and she would break down again. To her dismay at night times when she was unable to sleep, she had started to feel the desire to be intimate with him, realizing it had been a long long time and it just angered her why she was even thinking that. She realized that after their talk the other day, even though he was showing concern and care for her but she started to see all those actions to make up for the guilt he was feeling and she couldnt help but notice that even though he was showing concern for her, he was still distancing himself from her which confused and relieved her at the same time. She recalled his similar behavior before his accident and got confused further. He looked so guilty of what he had done that she didnt dwell too much on the thought that he might be cheating on her again, when it crossed her mind. His arm was still in the cast and he still needed help with a lot of stuff but she realized that he had started doing a lot of stuff on his own.

 **26th February 1805**

She walked into the changing room when she heard him curse and saw him struggling with his trousers' button. She walked to him and took over. She looked up when she was done and noticed that he was not looking towards her. She said "Kaleb…"

He looked down and asked "what?" not knowing his voice had reduced to whisper.

She asked reluctantly "what is it?"

He said "nothing. I am getting late for courts …." She said "oh" and before she could say anything else, he picked up his coat and had left.

She spend the day thinking about his behavior and with passing minute, she started to get angry towards him as she realized that he was still ignoring her. When he entered the room, later that evening, she was fuming. She shouted "I don't want your pity care. If you really feel sorry for what you did…."

He cut her off by saying in confusion, with a hint of anger "what are you saying Davina? Do you think I am not being honest with you?"

Davina asked angrily "you want me to believe that you really feel bad for what you did when you continuously ignore me like you used to do?" and started to turn when he grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

He said "I _avoid_ you because I cannot be around you without thinking about _being with you_ but after what happened I dont think I deserve to have you."

He continued to look into her blue eyes, the desire to kiss her, to be with her was so strong that he let her go and said "mama said to call you for dinner" and left the room leaving her stunned at what he had said and suddenly she understood why he was acting that way even before the accident and her heart unwillingly ached for him.

He was normal at the dinner table, talking with Hayley while discretely making sure that she was eating properly but she could feel tension oozing out of him during the dinner.

Hayley said to Klaus after Davina said "I am tried, I want to sleep" soon followed by Kaleb "have you noticed the change in them?"

He said "yes. They seem relax around each other."

She said "I am half afraid that it is for our benefit."

Klaus aid "even if it is, hopefully it will develop into something better with time but I dont thinks so. Something has happened between them and I think they are willing to try. "

He kissed her.

When they laid on the bed, Daving thought about what he had said and wondered _should she let him. Should she forgiven him. Let him make love to her, be intimate with her_. Thinking about random things she fell asleep not knowing he was up feeling depressed that she had not responded to what he had said earlier, proving that she was not wiling to forgive him yet. He sighed and turned away from her.

* * *

Hayley was feeling very restless as she was unable to sleep. She looked towards him as his hand brushed on her stomach, noticed his eyes closed and whispered "I cannot sleep Klaus."

Klaus turned to her side, moved his lips near her neck and said "I have something in my mind to keep you busy but unfortunately I am dead tired Hayley."

She looked into his eyes and saw sleep in them. She thought for a moment and then leaned in and gently put her lips against his lips and asked "something like this or this..." as her hand started to slip down to his privates.

The sleep vanished from his eyes in an instance, his eyes cleared and he said "no. let me tell you" as he started teasing her, with not a sign of that tiredness he was talking about a moment ago, and before she knew it, he was making love to her. Later she sighed in his arms, feeling loved, and they both drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Davina felt a sharp pain in her back, so bad that she gasped and her eyes snapped open and then she felt something wet and she knew. She started to get up but the pain was so severe that a scream was about to escape her mouth. She looked towards him and even though she didnt want to but because he was there, she shook him, whispering "Kaleb, I… Kaleb I think I am going to have the baby. Oh god…. please it hurts."

Kaleb was deep in sleep when he felt someone's shaking him and his eyes snapped open knowing it must be her. Hearing what she said he sat up at once and the sleep vanished from his eyes.

He held her hand saying "Maria. I will call Maria."

She vaguely registered that he knew Maria was her midwife.

Davina said, shaking her head "Kaleb, I need mama."

Kaleb said "Davina I am here. It is late into night. Let her rest."

She didnt know how but she grabbed his hand, probably because it was there, and said in a pleading voice, wincing in pain "Kaleb it hurts. Please call her."

He impulsively kissed her hand taking her by surprise, his heart racing with panic building up in him as he recalled his own mother's death during childbirth and said "I am here for you Davina."

* * *

He was deep in sleep when he heard a sound that woke him up and a moment later, he realized that it was a knock and then it came again a bit louder this time. He put on his robes, made sure curtains were drawn and headed towards the door.

Hayley startled out of her sleep when she heard him saying "Hayley wake up. Davina is about to have her baby."

She quickly put on her shift and then the robe and was going towards the door when he grabbed her hand and said "Hayley…" and she realized what she was doing. She flushed but then headed to the changing room and hastily put on her dress and then pulled the shawl around her as she shivered in cold. Thinking of Davina she headed out while Klaus joined her too after putting on his clothes.

 **27th February, 1805**

 **1:05 pm**

He looked down at his son and smiled. He looked towards Davina propped against the pillow, looking tired and said "Aiden Mikaelson."

She said with a non-smiling face "no. I don't like it."

His eyes met Hayley's who slowly stood up and walked to him and looked at the baby and said "Aiden is a very pretty name Davina."

Davina said "I dont like it."

Kaleb closed his eyes just for a moment, calmed himself down and said "if you like any name do tell."

He looked towards his father, not seeing the smile on his face, walked to him and asked "do you want to hold him?"

His eyes met Klaus and he could still see anger and disappointment in them. He could see reluctance but then he took the baby from his arms and smile at him as he look down at him and the baby grabbed his finger.

Davina took a sigh of relief, not knowing why. She asked "papa do you like Aiden?"

He asked "name or him?" that made her smile, a tired smile.

She said "name!"

Klaus said "yes."

Kaleb at once felt relieved that he approved something of his.

Klaus's walked to Hayley and smiled saying "I cannot believe you and I have become grandparents."

She looked down at him, touched his cheek with her finger gently and said, feeling overwhelmed "hmm. He is so adorable."

Her voice shook towards the end of the sentence, heavy with emotions. Klaus arm went around her as he brought her near him not knowing their kids were watching them.

Davina's eyes met Kaleb, both knowing that the other was thinking about their parents interaction too.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Aiden squirmed and at once started crying. Klaus walked to Davina as the midwife said "my lady, he must be hungry."

Davina felt her cheeks burning and then to her relief Klaus said "I should leave. Congratulations Davina", kissed her on her head and eft without glancing towards Kaleb once.

Kaleb stood there feeling uncomfortable as Hayley walked to Davina, sat near her and started telling her how to nurse the baby while Maria was taking care of her bed.

Davina was listening to her mother but she could see him from the corner of her eyes and when he turned and retreated from the room, her heart sank.

The moment the door closed, Davina opened the strings of her shift and put the baby on her breast. After a few moments she felt him sucking and she gasped, looked up and smiled at the smile on her mother's face.

Hayley asked her "how are you feeling?" as she brushed hair away from her forehead.

Davina said "tired" as she looked towards her baby and then said "Aiden Mikaelson."

Hayley smiled and fixed her bed saying "I still remember the night when you were born. It was too very cold and it was snowing just like today."

When Davina just smiled, she asked "are you and Kaleb…." unable finish her sentence.

Davina said "he is trying but I just dont have in my heart to forgive him mama at least not right now. Maybe with time I will but not right now."

Hayley asked after a slight pause "have you ever thought how he felt when he thought that you had something with Kol?"

She looked down at the baby and said "he has gone to sleep."

Hayley said with a sigh "babies sleep a lot in the beginning. You will have to feed him whenever he wakes up and in the beginning it will be whenever he will be hungry. He will tell you that by crying and you have change him afterwards just like Maria showed you. Do you want me to stay?"

Davina said, after thinking for a moment "no. We will manage it."

Hayley acknowledged the use of "we" and feeling hopeful, she kissed her, said "you need to rest. I know it is afternoon but go to sleep. If you need anything just ask Kaleb to bring me."

She took the baby from her, put him in the crib, settled her down in the bed and left the room quietly.

She tried to relax but couldnt and kept wondering what her mother had said and wondered _'where was he?'_

At that precise moment the door opened and he walked in. Their eyes met for a second and then he walked to the cradle placed next to her and asked without looking towards her "do you need anything?"

She said, softly "water" look at the soft expression, soft smile on his lip as he was looking down at their baby.

A moment later, he helped her sit up even though she could do it herself and handed her the glass of water. After she was done he said "you should rest now. I can keep an eye on him."

She said as she settled back again "you have been up all night too. You should lie down."

He said "I am fine. It is not I who went through this …" their eyes met, hers noticed the emotion in his eyes, his noticed the tiredness in hers and then he looked away to her slight heart ache. But then to her relief, he did go around the bed and laid next to her. He couldnt sleep whereas she went to sleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Davina felt someone shaking her. When she opened her eyes Kaleb softly said "Davina, he is crying. Do you think he is hungry?"

She groaned, sleepy and feeling tired but she nodded and sat up. She took the baby from him, pulled at her strings and exposed her breast to him and he quickly and hungrily latched on to it. She pulled the blanket over him as her hand brushed against his slightly cold feet. She brushed her finger on her cheek, all the sleep gone from her eyes as he continued to suck at her breast, taking her breath away. A moment later when she looked up she caught him looking towards them. The moment their eyes met, he looked away and turned away from her. After she was done, she changed him and then put him back in the cradle, throughout observing that he was attentive incase she needed any help.

Later that day Elijah and Rebekah came with their families. They all gathered in her room, held the baby, expressed their happiness. She almost laughed when Rebekah and Sophie hugged Hayley fiercely as they screamed when they told them about their baby. She smiled when Elizabeth sat next to her with Aiden in her ams and said "I think he will break hearts. And I love his name. Who suggested it?"

Davina looked towards Kaleb and said "Kaleb", noticed the smile on his lips but sadness in his eyes and following his gaze she saw they were fixed on Klaus. Her heart ached for him. She could see that on the surface he was smiling but living with him, looking at his guilt for the past couple of months she had come to know his moods and could see how distressed he was.

For the next few days, she noticed that he was there for her and Aiden whenever they needed him but other than that he was keeping his distance and she recalled what he had said. The way he was with Aiden, just melted her heart but it would break the moment he would back off from their son the moment he would realize that she had seen him like that with him. Aiden was proving to be difficult baby. He was not liking anyone besides his mother and he constantly wanted her who needed rest so everyone had taken a role of relieving her from that duty. Seeing him loved by Klaus, her mother and Kaleb would overwhelm her and to her pleasant surprise she had started looking forwards to her own sibling not knowing that Kaleb was feeling the same way.

Before she knew it Aiden was six weeks old. Her mother had started to show a little bit, Kaleb was out of his cast, he and his father had started to break the ice between them and for that she knew Aiden played a very important role.

 **12nd April 1805**

He picked up the file from the table and said "I have to leave…." when she turned him towards her, took the file from his hand and said "no you don't. It is Saturday."

He said, feeling flustered "I know but I have some unfinished work."

She said "really? Or is it that you are running away from me?"

He said, feeling flustered "Davina… you know why I cannot be around you."

She said, taking a step towards him, closing the distance between them "I know."

He asked "what are you saying?" not knowing that his voice had reduced to a whisper.

She said, with a hint of encouraging smile on her lips "whatever you want to take it."

He asked "have you forgiven me?" in the same tone, his eyes roaming on her face, fixing on her lips.

She said "no."

HE asked "then why?"

She said "because I need it... unless you want me to go and find it somewhere…." but before she could finish her sentence his lips came crashing down to her and he whispered fiercely "no."

She said, smiling this time "that is what I thought."

He continued to look into her eyes and then stepped back saying with regret in his voice "Davina I …"

but she pulled him back and asked "is that how you are going to try Kaleb?"

He sighed and said "I wish I can take all it back."

She said "you cannot. What we can do is move on, try to put it behind us. I want to move on. I have thought about what you asked me the other day and yes I want you to be my husband and I want to be your wife. I want to put this behind us. Like I want you to forget about Kol."

She felt him stiffening. She continued "I want to confess that in hind-side I think you terminating him from the services prevented me from doing something stupid with him and for that I feel grateful."

He continued to look towards her and then stepped forward and cupped her face and kissed her deep saying "I love you Davina. I am so sorry"

He felt her stiffening but he continued "Kaleb I know you feel guilty but I dont want you to work on this relationship out of guilt. Do it because you want to"

He siad "I am not doing it out of guilt. I don't know when I fell in love with you. Yes I am still guilty but my feelings towards are not coming out of guilt. Trust me please. I want us to have a good marriage. I want us to have what…." she finished the sentence with him "what our parents have."

He smiled, touched his forehead with hers and said "yes."

And then smiled helplessly as Aiden started to cry. She stepped back, squeezed his hand, walked to Aiden and in a matter of minutes she had put him against her. She looked up and caught him looking towards her.

Kaleb felt mesmerized and then when she continued to look towards him, he walked to her, knelt near her, touched Aiden's cheek and then hesitantly brushed his fingers against the swell of her breast causing her to gasp. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly and said "you both look beautiful."

She whispered "I cannot wait for tonight."

He opened his mouth to say something when they heard a knock at the door. He got up, walked to the door and after listening to Henrick said "papa wants to talk to me about something. I will be back in a while."

Davina smiled, shifted Aiden to the other side and nodded.

That night when he was intimate with her, it took her back to that rainy afternoon in that stable and when he pulled her towards her in a warm embrace, she knew they can have a future together. It will take time but they will have it.

 **10th July, 1805**

 **Afternoon:**

He said "I told you it will work out between them but I have to admit that I was wrong."

Hayley asked "about what?" as she held his hand and stood up

He said caressing her hand "I thought seeing us will help them but ironically Kaleb cheating on Davina helped them more, not to mention his accident. If I had known that, I would have broken his leg a long time ago."

She laughed and said "I guess you are right. His cheating on her made her realize that she was not innocent in all of this but I refused to admit that we didnt play a role" her tone changing to pouty towards the end of sentence and then continued ignoring his laughter "do you think I would have married you after you supposedly cheated on me?"

Klaus said pulling her towards him, kissing her lips "and you think I only asked you to marry me to help them?"

She asked smiling, feeling pampered "you didnt?"

He shook his head slowly, seeing the tease in her eyes "no. I hoped seeing us they will learn something but no one could help them if they don't help themselves Hayley. Yes we could be a role model to them but for that I will not have gotten married to you. I would have married you in any case but I knew if I ask you for them you will do it."

Davina was about to knock at the door when she heard her mother say "you manipulated me?"

He smiled and said "I would have done anything to get you back in my life so I used something which I knew you would never refuse. Davina and Kaleb's marital problems."

She smiled and said "Klaus. I love you so much. Sometimes I get so mad at myself for not demanding to know why you cheated on me. If I had, we would have known what really happened and maybe this wouldnt have happened. We wouldnt have missed all those years."

He said "I should have insisted on knowing why you refused. Even after that I couldn't stop loving you and then I found out what happened, I was heartbroken. Why do you think I never got married after Camille? I just couldnt live with anyone knowing that you thought I cheated on you."

Kaleb grabbed her hand and pulled a stunned looking Davina away form the door.

She pulled at his hand when they reached their room and said confused "tell me right now what we overheard."

Kaleb looked towards her feeling amused for some reason and then said "you need to calm down first" as he took sleeping Aiden from her arms and went to put him on the bed.

* * *

She said "Klaus I dont know how I could believe ... and then gasped and said "oh I think it is time."

He stared at her face and when she winced visibly, holding her stomach, he led her to the bed and laid her down trying to keep his own calm as he realized that she still had one more month to go and then rang the bell for Maria.

* * *

She was gaping at him trying to digest what she had heard. Feeling sad for her mother and his father for what they went through and what they had been trying to do for their children's marriage. He said "I had no idea that the reason they got married was to help us." when they heard a knock on the door.

Kaleb went to open it and as Davina watch he said "we will be there."

He walked back to her and said "Davina, mama is having the baby right now."

She said, confused "what? but she still has one month to go" and hurried towards the door when a hand grabbed her.

She said angrily "let go of me Kaleb. I need to be with her."

He grabbed her and turned her towards her saying firmly "Davina, stop it. I know. I care about her too. Look here. You need to compose yourself to be there for her."

When she looked into her eyes she started crying, hugged him and said "I cannot lose her Kaleb."

He patted her head affectionately "you will not. We will not. She is just having a baby."

She said "do you know how many women die…"

He cut her off by saying "I know and no, nothing will happen to her."

She startled when they head the baby cry.

He said "you feed him, I will go and see how she is doing."

 **11th July, 1805**

 **8: 20 am**

She looked towards him, feeling tired and wanting to sleep as Maria pushed the heating pans under her blankets. She smiled as her gaze went to Kaleb and Davina standing close to each other with his one arm around her and holding Aiden in other arm and then Klaus said "Hope… Hope Mikaelson."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later that night, Davina gently knocked at the door and then pushed it open after some time. The curtains were drawn back, the lamp was down. She walked to the bed and stood there looking towards her mother, sleeping peacefully with Hope in between her and Klaus with his hand on her tiny body.

She startled when she felt warm, familiar arms around her. She whispered "I love you Kaleb."

He kissed her neck and said "I love you too Davina" and then he guided her out of the room and they walked towards their rooms with hands in each other's hands.

 **The end.**

* * *

 _ **A/N: At last one more story came to an end. As usual I love writing a story from that time and age. Thank you for reading this story and leaving wonderful reviews.**_

 ** _I want you to remember that this story happened in 18th century when divorce and separations was not a option. People couldn't walk out of marriages that easily like they do it today._**


End file.
